De la A a la Z
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Por muchas razones me enamoré de ti, Adrien, y por otras muchas, volvería a hacerlo... Existen muchas palabras para describirte... De la A a la Z...
1. A de Agreste

_**A de Agreste**_

Señora de Agreste…

.

.

.

El título suena demasiado bien cuando mis labios lo susurran.

Frente al espejo del tocador de mi habitación no puedo evitar repetirme mentalmente, una y otra vez, ese título. No es que fuese a cambiar mi apellido por el de él. No estábamos en una de esas novelas de época donde la mujer al casarse toma el apellido del marido. Pero…todo lo que se relacionaba a él me hacía fantasear…Porque sentía que estaba viviendo mi propia novela romántica…mi propio cuento de hadas…

-Si llegas al altar con la sonrisa de boba y enamorada que te traes, te aseguro que no va a hacer falta que te maquille en otra vez para dejar con las babas cayendo a tu futuro marido- Dice entre risas Alya.

No podría haber elegido a una mejor dama de honor en la vida. No solo se ofreció, cuando le di la gran noticia, a grabar todo el evento y tomar fotos para un futuro álbum de bodas, sino que también se encargó de ayudarme con todos los preparativos que me traían loca mientras yo quería confeccionarme mi propio vestido.

Adrien me insistió en que no era necesario que me diera ese trabajo antes de la boda. Hasta su padre, el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, se había ofrecido para confeccionar un vestido exclusivo de novia solo para mí. Pero tuve que declinar la oferta aunque me hacía mucha ilusión. Llevo prácticamente toda la vida soñando con este momento e imaginándome ir con el vestido de novia perfecto colgada de su brazo. Tantas veces me había planteado diseñar mi vestido que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de crearme un vestido que marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida.

Aunque solo fuese a durar unas horas…

Alya había llegado hoy en la mañana a mi casa con varias horas de antelación a la ceremonia para ayudarme a vestirme y arreglarme junto con mi madre. Ambas están presentes en mi habitación, contemplándome, mientras me veo prácticamente lista ya para lo que venga. Mi padre nos esperaba abajo para ir en coche hasta la Iglesia.

-Hija, estás tan guapa…-Dice mi madre mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde del rostro.

-Oh, mamá por favor no llores…-Digo apenada mientras me acerco a ella y nos abrazamos con fuerza la una a la otra.

Aunque este va a ser uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, no puedo evitar querer llorar como una niña. Este es el inicio de una nueva vida que voy a compartir con el chico de mis sueños desde siempre. Pero también es una despedida del lugar donde me crie. No voy a dejar de ver a mis padres. Los adoro. Pero ya no será lo mismo. No podré compartir esos desayunos tan alegres con ellos, jugar videojuegos con mi padre o ayudar en la panadería tan seguido. Iba a extrañar toda esa parte de mi vida que iba a quedar un poco atrás…

-Oh, no, no, no…Sabine, te quiero mucho pero por favor, no hagas llorar a la novia ahora. Que se le va el maquillaje que tanto me ha costado aplicarle.- Dice alegre la periodista de TF1 actual.

Nos aparta con suavidad a ambas y entonces enfoco mi vista en las dos mujeres que más importancia han tenido en mi vida. No puedo evitar alzar los brazos y crear un abrazo en grupo entre las tres. De verdad que hoy me siento muy sentimental y a pesar de que intento reprimir las lágrimas, una logra escapar de mis ojos.

-Las quiero…

-Oh, chica, nosotras también te queremos. No llores, ¿Vale? Ahora sonríe que es lo que tienes que hacer hoy. Es tu día y el de Adrien…de nadie más- Me susurra mi amiga con sus dos manos acunando mi rostro y quitándome con suavidad con su pulgar la lágrima rebelde que escapó de mis ojos.

-¡Chicas! No es por meter prisa, pero acaba de llegar una limusina preguntando por la novia y me imagino que el novio está desesperado por verla en la iglesia- Grita mi padre desde la planta baja. Las tres reímos ante aquello y lo predecible que era mi novio…o más bien mi "marido" ya prácticamente. Seguro nada más dejarlo Gorila en la Iglesia junto con su padre, le mandó a este que fuera a recogernos a mi hogar.

Por mucho que lo conozca, nunca me llegaré a acostumbrar a los lujos con los que él ha vivido siempre. Soy de una familia humilde, aunque según él, eso no es un impedimento, sino una de las cosas que más aprecia y envidia de mí.

Su padre nos ofreció vivir en la mansión Agreste por lo inmensa que era y el sistema de seguridad que poseía. Pero ambos nos negamos. Adrien, al igual que yo, quería un hogar más sencillo y acogedor para ambos donde pudiéramos crear nuestros propios recuerdos; donde pudiéramos tener en armonía una familia. Ese era uno de los deseos que más fervientemente él quería cumplir: tener una familia y darle el amor que el sintió de joven no tener. Y yo quería cumplirle ese sueño. Nunca me hubiera negado a ello, pues de joven ya fantaseaba con los nombres que les pondríamos a nuestros hijos.

Con cuidado y con ayuda de mi madre y mi amiga, logro bajar las escaleras de mi habitación al salón de casa, donde nos espera mi padre. La cara de sorpresa y maravilla de mi padre lo decía todo. Mi vestido era largo y entallado al cuerpo con escote en forma de corazón. Al no tener un pecho excesivo, no quedaba vulgar, sino que realzaba más mi figura delgada. Era de seda y brocado. Llevaba el pelo recogido ondulado en un moño y con una peineta con pequeñas piedrecitas azules y verdes en la parte de atrás que servía para usar luego el velo de novia.

Toda novia debía llevar para su boda algo azul, algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo prestado. La peineta era de mi madre de cuando se casó; por lo que era lo viejo y lo azul. Llevaba una pulsera de plata de Alya que llevó también ella misma en su boda hace cuestión de unos era lo prestado. Y por último, llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso collar corto alrededor de mi cuello. Era un regalo de Adrien que había guardado con mucho cariño para una ocasión especial…al rozarlo de vez en cuando con mi mano sobre mi cuello no podía evitar pensar en la reacción de él cuando lo viera en mi cuello el día de hoy.

-Estás hermosa, hija- Dice mi padre al yo terminar de bajar las escaleras y abrazarme con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado. A ver si le destrozas el peinado, querido-Dice mi madre preventiva.

-Por supuesto que no. La novia ha de llegar perfecta junto a su padre del brazo ¿no?- Dice apartándose con suavidad de mí aun con un brazo suyo en torno mi cintura, para después tocarme fugazmente la nariz con complicidad con el pulgar, tal y cual hacía cada vez que me contaba una historia de pequeña antes de ir a la cama.

Sonreí feliz por aquel dulce momento familiar en mi hogar.

Poco después nos dirigíamos en la limusina hasta la puerta de la Iglesia. Con ayuda salí del coche, mi madre me besó la mejilla antes de marcharse y Alya me entregó el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que llevaría hasta el altar.

-Suerte. No lo dejes escapar.- Me susurra mi amiga antes de darme un último abrazo y marcharse junto con mi madre hacia el interior de la iglesia.

De repente me siento pequeña ante las puertas del templo. Los nervios los siento a flor de piel.

En pocos instantes ya no habría marcha atrás…

-Pss- Susurra mi padre con complicidad y con una sonrisa captando mi atención- Te acompañare hasta el final cariño.

El apoyo de mi padre era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Poco a poco, y agarrada de su brazo firmemente, fuimos subiendo las escaleras del templo para luego entrar mientras sonaba con lentitud una música de piano y violines en sintonía. Las primeras notas del piano me recordaron instantáneamente al rubio que habría de estar esperándome junto a Nino y Alya en el altar. Nino no hubiera faltado como el padrino junto a su ahora esposa.

Nuestros padres estarían en primera fila en la ceremonia, tras nosotros. Sentía pena porque Adrien no pudiera celebrar este día con su madre. Los días antes de la boda parecía un poco apenado por eso, y era inevitable. Pero poco a poco su humor fue mejorando hasta el día de hoy.

Llevo más de 24 horas sin verle y pienso que me estoy muriendo. Quería verle, estar junto a él. Me daban igual los tacones de infarto que llevaba, la cola del vestido, el velo o los presentes aquel día. Una vez entro y lo veo, no hay nada ni nadie más para mí.

Su esmoquin negro me hace sonreír recordando viejos tiempos saltando entre los edificios de París.

A medida que avanzo hacia el altar junto con mi padre veo entre los invitados a Fu, junto con los kwamis, que permanecerían con él el día de hoy para que no les descubrieran con nosotros hoy entre tanto invitado. Sonrío feliz a Tikki y a Plagg.

Estaba pletórica y no podía sentirme más dichosa si era posible. Todos los que quería en mi vida o los que conocía estaban allí, viviendo el momento conmigo…con nosotros dos…Pero ambos estábamos en un mundo totalmente paralelo a aquel.

Sus ojos esmeralda transmitían tanto que la sonrisa de felicidad, complicidad, nerviosismo y timidez se mezclaban entre sí al verlo. Al principio me pareció verle sorprendido con mi entrada. Parecía tenso. Después poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó. Se ajustaba con nerviosismo los gemelos de un brazo o de otro o se rascaba la nuca de forma intermitente. Era un acto nervioso que no había desaparecido en él a pesar de los años que hacía que llegó a mi vida.

Su cabello brillante como el sol estaba arreglado y echado para atrás. Iba muy elegante. Pero verle tan guapo y perfecto una vez a mi lado, solo me hace desear revolverle el cabello para tener ante mí al auténtico Adrien; ya fuera imperfecto o no; porque con sus bromas y sus meteduras de pata siempre sería perfecto para mí…

Mi héroe…

Mi Chat noir…

Mi marido…

Mi Agreste…


	2. B de beso

_**B de beso**_

Muchos han sido los momentos que he pasado tanto con Adrien como con Chat Noir desde que nos conocimos el primer día de clases. Unos fueron buenos y otros malos. Pero todos para mí tienen una especial importancia.

Como cada momento diferente que hemos vivido también tuvimos muchos besos diferentes. Algunos eran un simple contacto de labios; otros eran dulces y suaves; otros tímidos; otros pasionales…

¿Mi primer beso?

Se podría considerar que mi primer beso fue con Chat Noir después de todo; cuando nos enfrentamos a Dark Cupid. Pero en ese entonces no tenía en claro lo que realmente sentía por mi compañero felino. Para mí solo era mi compañero de batallas y estaba lo suficientemente ensimismada con Adrien como para no ver a Chat.

Cuando descubrí la verdad no hace falta decir que me sentí como una idiota por negarme a sentir por Chat lo mismo que por Adrien…cuando eran el mismo chico que me enamoró un día bajo la lluvia. Aunque con muy distintas personalidades, ambos eran la misma persona tanto por fuera como en su interior. Y eso fue lo que más me perdió en él con el paso del tiempo.

Tiempo atrás me hubiera negado incluso a escribir en mi diario lo que aquel beso entre Chat y yo significó para mí. Sé que fue una situación extrema y que mi única prioridad era librarle de ese conjuro del akuma para que no me atacara con su cataclismo. Pero ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo me resulta imposible no reírme por lo ciega que estuve.

De manera poco común en mí, no dudé en sujetar su rostro y acercarlo al mío para besarle. Iba a ser solo un contacto, un mero roce. En teoría eso debía de romper el hechizo según lo que recordaba de clases. Pero no sé cómo fue que poco a poco ambos fuimos perdiendo presión. El no parecía tenso y el roce de nuestros labios ya no se sentía como un simple roce o contacto…sino como algo diferente. Sentí su calidez y suavidad; una sensación abrumadora que por instantes me recorrió todo el cuerpo y sentí como hasta mi propio cuerpo se contagiaba de su calidez. Nuestros labios parecían encajar…Pero para cuando me di cuenta de la realidad y la situación en la que estábamos aparté mis manos de su rostro y mis labios de los suyos como si quemaran…Aunque de verdad por un momento sentí que si seguía manteniendo ese contacto con él me quemaría…si no estaba ya quemada…Fue una alivio que él no hubiera abierto los ojos o que no recordara nada de ese suceso, pues, la situación tras desakumatizar a Kim hubiera sido más incómoda de lo que ya fue…

Nunca le conté lo que realmente pasó a aquel día y él nunca me ha preguntado desde aquel entonces. Lo guardó en mi recuerdo con cariño y puede que un día lo use para restregárselo en la cara cuando se pone en plan coqueto y seductor conmigo. Me encantaría ver la cara a cuadros que pone él cuándo le dijera que no se acuerda del que fue su primer beso…y que precisamente fuera conmigo.

A pesar de todo no me quejo. El que tanto considera él, como considero yo, nuestro primer beso fue algo mágico y memorable. ¿Qué cómo fue? Aunque parezca mentira no fue cuando nos revelamos nuestras identidades; no fue cuando nos confesamos que nos queríamos mutuamente o cuando me pidió salir oficialmente…

Si bien es cierto que ya nos habíamos revelado nuestras identidades, seguíamos tratándonos como buenos amigos y compañeros. Desde que los secretos se acabaron entre nosotros poco a poco fuimos teniendo más confianza entre ambos. Yo era más extrovertida como Marinette frente a Adrien y él más tímido como Chat frente a Ladybug. Nuestras personalidades se mezclaban entre sí y había una pacífica armonía entre ambos que me hacía sentir más cómoda con él que con nadie más. Durante un tiempo me olvidé por completo de mis sentimientos por él y lo vi como siempre creí ver a Chat…al compañero y confidente que siempre quise tener y necesité en ciertos momentos a mi lado en mi vida. Éramos camaradas; los mejores amigos que podía haber. Pero también sabíamos ambos que las cosas no dudarían nunca así. Aunque las cosas no fueran como antes, no quería decir que no siguiéramos sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro…o incluso que se fuera incrementado aquello con el tiempo y la confianza que nos íbamos tomando el uno al otro.

En el último día de clases, a pesar de ser verano empezó a llover. Yo tuve que quedarme en clase como delegada para ayudar a la maestra con unos papeles y me retrasé en la salida, por lo que no pude irme aquel día con Alya. Cuando con prisas para volver a casa, estaba a punto de cruzar el portal de la escuela, Tikki me avisó de que llovía y que si salía me empaparía, haciendo frenar en seco en la entrada antes de empaparme.

Había de ser una tormenta tropical porque se veían algunos destellos de algún relámpago por Notre Dame al otro lado del río Sena frente a la escuela. Más de uno se mojaría de regreso a casa como Alya. Resignada me quedé de pie esperando a que escampara un poco para luego apresurarme corriendo hacia mi casa para acabar de mojada no en exceso. Ya era tarde y la verdad es que tenía un poco de hambre. Apenas había almorzado bien en el receso por los nervios ante el último examen.

-¡Ey Mari!

Me volteé sorprendida al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí aún?

Dije viéndolo acercarse hasta mi lado y quedándose parado en el portal de la escuela con una mochila de deporte en una de sus manos además de que su típica bandolera para los libros.

-Es que tenía que recoger los materiales que esgrima que me dejé aquí el otro día. Acostumbrado a tener seguidas las prácticas no me había acordado del fin de clases y que si no las recogía de mi taquilla se quedarían aquí hasta el año que viene- Dijo mientras alzaba un poco su maletín de deporte y rascándose un poco la nuca ante su descuido y que lo hubiera descubierto. Reí levemente.

-Silly Kitty-Dije en broma con una mano en su hombro- Ya no solo pareces dejarte la cabeza atrás en las batallas, que ya de por sí es malo, ¿sino también como civil? Vas a hacer que dude hasta de tus notas. A ver si es verdad que tienes favoritismo con los maestros- Dije para picarle riéndome.

-Me ofendes My Lady. No solo soy belleza pura,-Dijo al más puro estilo Chat Noir presumiendo. Aún era chocante, pero gracioso, ver como interactuaba conmigo actuando como Chat siendo Adrien- también tengo una mente brillante.

-Das que pensar, gatito…-Dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Soy más listo de lo que parece My Lady. Todos tienen sus defectos- Dijo bromista viéndome de perfil para después mirar cómo estaba el tiempo.

-¿No que tú eras puuuurrrrfecto?- Dije contagiada de su humor.

-¡Marienette! ¿A-acabas de hacer una broma de gatos?- Dijo medio sorprendido medio en broma para picarme él ahora a mí.

Yo no podía hacer más que reír. Y él también se vio contagiado por la risa. Sonreí levemente al levantar la mirada y verlo. Me encantaban esos momentos con él. Era el auténtico Adrien. El Adrien que solo tenía la suerte de conocer yo por completo…y me gustaba…mucho…

Mi risa cesó de repente al pegar un pingo por un rayo repentino que había sonado muy cerca. Ambos miramos al cielo preocupados.

-Parece que la tormenta va para peor-Dijo el un susurro a lo que yo únicamente asentí.

Tikki se asomó levemente de mi bolso.

-Marinette, ¿cómo vas a hacer para volver a casa?- Preguntó ella.

Ante esa situación no pude más que empezar a sentirme nerviosa porque la sonrisita burlona de mi kwami era de todo menos preocupada. Era demasiada casualidad que hubiéramos quedado los dos en la misma situación el que yo me quedé flechada por él… ¿no?

-¿No has traído paraguas tú tampoco?- Preguntó entonces el rubio haciendo que ahora enfocara mi vista en él y no en mi kwami. Oí unas risitas de fondo de parte de Tikki. Y yo por dentro me juré recriminarle lo más grande a mi kwami después en al volver a casa. Solo nosotras dos sabíamos lo que significaba para mí este momento con Adrien…y la situación no me estaba siendo muy favorable.

-Bueno…-Dije intentando disimular lo mejor que podía mi nerviosismo. No tartamudeaba ante él desde que descubrimos nuestras identidades. De hacerlo ahora, él sospecharía de mi actitud-Sí. No me he traído paraguas. El tiempo parecía raso hoy y no pensaba que habría hoy tormenta de verano. Así que…-Evité su mirada y dejé la frase colgada ante mi obvio despiste.

Conociendo su lado bromista, creí que entonces utilizaría eso en mi contra después de que yo hubiera antes empezado a burlarme de él por lo de su maletín de deportes. Pero no fue así. Simplemente me sonrió comprensivo…o eso me pareció entrever. No sabía cómo interpretar su sonrisa entonces. Parecía estar a punto de decirme algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Adrien! Dame mi queso, ¡quiero camembert!

Yo no pude evitar reír ante el don de la oportunidad de su kwami negro.

-¡Ahora no Plagg!- Dijo apartándose levemente la camisa para ver a su kwami escondido en un bolsillo interno de la remera-¡Eres un tragón! ¿No puedes esperarte a casa?- Decía molesto pero a la vez resignado.

A pesar de todas las quejas del rubio a su kwami al final le acabó dando un trocito pequeño del queso que tanto adoraba y guardaba siempre de emergencia.

Yo, ensimismada, miré al frente viendo las gotas de lluvia chocar contra los charcos que se formaban en la calle. De repente, sentí una melodía tranquila y melancólica, acogedora y suave…Volteé la mirada de nuevo hacia el chico a mi lado. Con tal cuidado que no me había dado cuenta, había colocado un casco de sus audífonos en mi oído derecho mientras se colocaba en su oído izquierdo el otro casco. De esa manera ambos escuchábamos la misma música de su walkman. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron hasta que el nerviosamente la apartó al notar que al colocarme el aparato en el oído había rozado mi mejilla y acariciado mi cabello. Me paralicé ante aquel acto tan dulce…

-Em…T-tengo que esperar a que lleguen a recogerme de todas formas así que…te haré compañía…sí quieres…-Dijo lo último en su susurro. Yo me limité a asentir levemente. No sabía que decir en esa situación tan íntima que se había formado entre ambos y bajo aquella tormenta.

Nuestros brazos se rozaban por la cercanía debida a los cascos para escuchar la música. La reconocí al instante y me sumió en un mar de pensamientos agradable mientras sonreí levemente y luego apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él. "In the rain" era una de mis canciones favoritas en los días de lluvia como aquel. Me recordaba cómo empezó todo…

El silencio entre ambos era cómodo junto con la música de fondo. De repente sentí como el posaba un brazo en torno a mis hombros. Actos como aquel me demostraban que él no necesitaba ser Chat Noir para que yo me sintiera protegida junto a él. Adrien también podía.

-¿Y tú…por qué te retrasaste hoy?- preguntó para que volviéramos a entablar conversación mientras permanecíamos en la misma postura y él con la cabeza poco a poco apoyándola sobre la mía. Mi sonrojo ya era más que evidente y rezaba porque no se diera cuenta.

-Me…me quedé en clase con la maestra…ya sabes…cosas de delegada y demás…

-Tan responsable como siempre my lady- Apenas susurró.

-No es cierto-Sonreí modesta.

Él se movió un poco para enfocar su vista en mi cara. Me sentía diferente…aquello…se sentía diferente. Aquella mirada esmeralda me hacía soñar despierta.

-No te menosprecies-Susurró mientras me acariciaba el contorno del rostro. Luego posó su frente sobre la mía y nuestros alientos chocaban.- ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo especial que eres cuando los demás sí lo hacemos?- Me susurró con candor.

Por un segundo mi mente jugó conmigo y pensé que quiso decir "¿Por qué no puedes ver lo especial que eres cuando yo si lo hago?". Puede que sus palabras no hubieran dicho aquello, pero sus ojos decían lo que mi corazón quería creer y latía en un sin vivir.

Azul cielo y verde esmeralda se encontraron sin más para después acercarnos en un impulso que ninguno retuvo. El contacto entre nuestros labios fue mucho más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. No sentí como soltaba su macuto de deporte. Una de sus manos aún permanecía acunando mi rostro y la otra la había posado en mi cintura para acercarme a él. Yo al principio las posé sobre su pecho y después, de manera progresiva, una fue ascendiendo hasta colocarla en torno a su cuello y por su nuca acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello tan brillante como el sol.

Sus labios eran suaves. Me inundó una sensación en vuelta en menta y cítricos que me maravilló. Apenas fue un contacto; un simple roce de labios…pero apenas podía describir con palabras lo que sentía. Una de mis fantasías con el chico de mis sueños se me estaba haciendo realidad y yo no era capaz de asimilarlo mientras nos separamos mínimamente con nuestras frentes apoyadas en la del contrario. La música poco a poco pasaba a segundo plano por el mar de sensaciones que me inundaba.

Pero fue entonces cuando escuchamos una bocina. La limusina de Adrien ya había llegado, pero ninguno se había movido de como estábamos.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Dijo en un susurro tal que apenas era parecía irreal. Yo negué con la cabeza con timidez y escondiendo la mirada mirando hacia abajo sin saber aún que decir.

No sabía cómo trabar si quiera una palabra…

-Yo…

Escuché como reía levemente. La lluvia había cesado un poco. Poco a poco, y tras retirar los audífonos con delicadeza de nuestros oídos, se apartó de mí para después reclinar su torso, tomar una de mis manos y besarla. Creí tener ante mí a al atrevido Chat Noir con su sonrisa coqueta y landina y no al dulce y caballeroso Adrien Agreste. ¿Estaba haciendo aquello aposta?

-Te veo esta noche en la Torre Eiffel pues, My Lady…

Dijo para después acercarse fugazmente hacia mí y besar esta vez mi mejilla. Tras esto lo vi de espaldas dirigiéndose presuroso de nuevo con su maletín de deportes hacia la limusina que lo llevaría a la mansión Agreste.

Sonreí como una boba cuando se marchó.

Si de ahí en adelante, ese gatito iba a sorprenderme con besos así cuando menos lo esperaba, más me valía que me fuera acostumbrando a que me tomara por sorpresa…Aunque para seros sincera…Nunca me terminé de acostumbrar del todo…

Tampoco puedo negar…que me encanta que me tome por sorpresa…


	3. C de celoso

_**C de Celoso**_

No hay mejor palabra para definir a ese gato tonto en cuanto me acerco a cualquier chico…

CE-LO-SO

Es estúpidamente gracioso como se irrita hasta de la mínima cercanía de más que mantengo hasta con su mejor amigo Nino. Por momentos resulta insufrible. Sé que se preocupa por mí y eso me conmueve…Pero por dios, ¿de Nino? ¡Si tiene por novia a mi mejor amiga! Pues no. No hay manera. Me salta con la excusa de que una vez sintió algo por mí y que por muy amigo suyo que sea no se fía. Me resultan terriblemente tiernos los berrinches que me suelta cuando me recuerda que en su día le ayudó para me confesara sus sentimientos y que se siente por ello como un idiota y cegato perdido. "Estuvo a punto de perderme y sin el saberlo contribuyo en ello" según decía él entre lamentos exagerados.

Algunas veces lo provocaba a posta. Me encantaba su vena rebelde y sobreprotectora conmigo cuando estábamos sin las máscaras. Sin embargo era totalmente distinto cuando estábamos transformados en Chat Noir y Ladybug.

A cualquier akuma que se le pasara por la cabeza coquetear conmigo o tener intenciones lo que se dicen no muy buenas para con mi persona podía asegurarse peligro inminente de cataclismo. Un gato demasiado impulsivo, ¿no? Ahg…que se le va a hacer. Cuando me enamoré de él tuve que hacerlo con todo el paquete; es decir, aceptar tanto sus cosas buenas como las malas.

Me daba pánico cada vez que atacaba a un akuma por impulso con tal de defenderme o protegerme y por ello más de una vez le he echado la bronca. Pero resulta lo mismo que si le estuviera hablando a la pared. Aquello era insufrible.

-Yo soy el de la mala suerte Mari.

-Que seas el de la mala suerte no quiere decir que te lleves todos los golpes o que hagas de escudo humano para protegerme ante el ataque de un akuma.

-No, pero lo hago con gusto si es por mantenerte a salvo- Me responde con una sonrisa socarrona.

No había manera con él. Esto es exasperante…Esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-No me andes con esas. Sabes a lo que me refiero. No nos vallamos de tema. Siempre actúas por impulso pero esta vez debiste controlarte, ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!

-¿Llamas tener bajo control a tener a un akuma encima tuya contra la pared de un edificio cuando iba a besarte a la fuerza?

-¡Era todo parte del plan! Tenía que coger el objeto donde estaba el akuma.

-Sobre mi cadáver, ¿me oyes? No pienso dejar que nadie, y menos un akuma, te ponga las manos encima.

Esta vez había sido todo más precipitado. Tras salir de la escuela se veía mucho alboroto en el tránsito de las calles cercanas. Alya me avisó de que se iría hacia el centro donde había visto a un posible nuevo villano akumatizado por uno de sus vídeos o alertas del Ladyblog. No quería perderse a los héroes en acción así que se marchó una vez se enteró de ello.

Aquel día Adrien no había ido a clases por una sesión de fotos así que me adelanté yo sola en aquella ocasión tras esconderme en un callejón y transformarme con la ayuda de Tikki.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa y estupefacción cuando vi, desde lo alto de los edificios, que se trataba de un chico con un traje con detalles similares a los míos. Era de pelo oscuro largo recogido en una coleta fina. Tenía unos ojos tremendamente oscuros con destellos azules. Tenía el rostro tapado con una máscara moteada como la mía, y llevaba puesta un traje que recordaba a Spiderman, pero en lugar de con colores azules y rojos, eran negros y rojos.

Confirmé definitivamente que era un fan mío, es decir, de Ladybug, cuando no paraba de gritar mi nombre de heroína y me reclamaba que apareciese pronto si no quería que siguiera armando alboroto y destrozos por toda la ciudad con los dos yo-yos que portaba atados en su cintura. Sabía que me arriesgaba y debía esperar a Chat, pero estaba causando demasiado caos como para esperar al minino. Al descender del edificio y colocarme a varios pasos frente a él su expresión cambió totalmente.

No sabía si reír o poner cara de asco. En cuanto a comportamiento era como ver a un clon del coqueto Chat Noir pero con traje de mariquita. Me quería como su musa y compañera de lucha. Me advirtió que si le entregaba el miraculous de Chat no me haría nada y sería su "media naranja para toda la vida". Su actitud me resultaba demasiado prepotente. Chat era coqueto, pero no tan excesivo como aquel chico akumatizado. Sabía que no debía fiarme de él.

Le respondí con evasivas al principio tal y como lo haría si se tratara de mi compañero mínimo y en el proceso visualicé un pircing en una de sus orejas. Era lo que más llamó mi atención de su atuendo y era fácil de arrebatar. Tal y como viví una vez con Antibug, el akuma debía estar en ese aro. No podía arrebatárselo acercándome yo sola y luchar contra él. Aunque fuera muy buena con el yo-yo, él tenía otro más y eso le daba ventaja. Además en esa ocasión no tenía la suerte de contar con Chat para distraer al akuma mientras invocaba el Lucky Charm…

Así que… ¿cuál fue la solución más fácil y rápida que encontré para quitarle el aro de la oreja? Sí señor, le seguí el royo, Me hice la interesada en su proposición y lo rodee con un intento de coquetería mientras veía como poco a poco dejaba de verme como una amenaza. Todo marchaba conforme al plan…Hasta que apareció Chat Noir con una "imprrrresionante entrada" llevándose por delante al akuma de un puñetazo cuando tenía su pircing en la punta de mis manos…Gato tonto…

Y es ahora cuando me encuentro en mi cuarto, después de desakumatizar finalmente a Lordfan, peleando con mi "novio" por su estúpido ataque de celos injustificado cuando tendría que ser yo la que le estuviera recriminando por chafarme el plan desde el principio…

-Adrien. Soy Ladybug. Por si no lo has notado, no soy una princesa en apuros. Soy la heroína de París igual que tú… TU COMPAÑERA… y puedo defenderme sola.- Dije dándome la vuelta de espaldas a él aún molesta por su falta de confianza.

-Mari, entiende me tú a mí. Confió en ti. Sabía que lo tendrías todo bajo control. Siempre es así. Te confiaría hasta mi vida y la dejaría en tus manos si fuera necesario, ya lo sabes. Pero de quién no me fiaba era de ese akuma y cuando los vi tan…

-Aggh, estoy arta de esta conversación. Hasta que no asumas que actuaste como un completo celoso no volveré a patrullar contigo.-Dije empezando a dirigirme hacia la trampilla de mi habitación mientras él se reincorporaba de golpe con una cara de espanto tal que se cayó de la silla de mi escritorio donde estaba. Ante el estruendo que armó reí levemente, aunque puede sentir las risas de ambos kwamis presentes en la habitación también.

-¿¡Qué!? Princess…No estarás hablando enserio, ¿no?-Dijo con un tono de lamentación y suplica mientras lo escuchaba quejarse del golpe contra el suelo.

Yo lo miré levemente de perfil con los brazos cruzados contra mi pecho y haciendo que lo miraba con indiferencia. Me encantaban aquellos momentos en los que podía sentirme poderosa frente a él. Normalmente sus halagos tanto como Adrien como Chat Noir me dejaban muda e impotente frente a él y sus encantos.

-Mmm-Me hice la pensativa con una de mis manos en mi mentón-¡Ah, se me olvidaba algo más!- Dice con una sonrisa dulce falsa mientras inclinaba mi torso hacia él y sonría todo el tiempo para captar su atención- Y ni se te ocurra pasarte por esta casa y menos por esta habitación tampoco ni una noche más como Chat Noir. Se acabaron las visitas y los croissants y tazas de chocolate nocturnas para ti…

-¿¡Qué!? My lady, Mari, My princess…No puedes hacerme esto... ¿No tienes compasión de este pobre gatito al que vas a dejar desamparado y sin alimento?- Dijo poniéndome ojitos intentando acercarse a mí. Lo frené con una de mis típicas miradas de Ladybug de "a un metro de distancia gatito". Si se acercaba no iba a poder mantener la seriedad ni la risa interna.

Sabía que adoraba pasar cada momento conmigo en el tiempo extra que podía sacar de su agenda. Las noches era cuando más tiempo disponía y se escaba de vez en cuando a mi casa, donde entre dulces y risas pasábamos la noche en mi cuarto o en la terraza viendo las estrellas. Le había dado donde más le dolía.

-Admítelo de una vez y me lo pensaré.-Dije.

-¡No estoy celoso! ¡Solo intentaba protegerte!- Seguía reclamando el orgulloso héroe gatuno- ¡No puedes prohibirme no verte!

-Te seguiré viendo en la escuela para tu suerte y no te preocupes, que la comida que íbamos a compartir no me la voy a comer sola. Plagg.-Dije dirigiéndome al pequeño kwami gato.

-¿Sí Mari?-Dijo acercándose a mí curioso con un trocito de queso en la mano que yo misma le había dado antes porque Adrien no tenía en ese momento. Plagg durante la sesión de fotos se había comido el queso que siempre guardaba el rubio para emergencias.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha hecho "TU" portador, así que tú puedes venir cuando y quieras y te prepararé todos los dulces que quieras o te tendré preparado una bandeja de quesos para ti solito- Dijo acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza mientras veía como le brillaban los ojos a medida que hablaba.

-¿De verdad?- Respondió incrédulo e ilusionado el kwami de la buena suerte. Nada más asentirle, complacida, se comió de un trago el resto de queso que le quedaba entre sus manitas y se avalanzó sobre mi rostro abrazándome la mejilla.

-¡Mari eres la mejor! ¿Por qué tu no fuiste mi portadora?-decía en tono soñador ante mis risas y las de Tikki.

-¡Oye!-Recriminaba Adrien más a su kwami que a mí.

Ignoré a Adrien olímpicamente mientras charlaba con Plagg hacia la planta baja para darle más queso en recompensa. Sabía que a veces era demasiado buena con ese kwami, pero era demasiado tierno como para no consentirlo, y el ver las caras y berrinches de frustración de Adrien ante sus celos ahora dirigidos a su kwami, me encantaban.

Solo esperaba no causarle problemas al kwami cuando regresara a casa con Adrien. ¡A saber lo que haría Adrien con el pobre gatito por sentirse despreciado frente a su Lady! Reí ante el pensamiento.

Sabía que dejándolo en la habitación con Tikki a solas se plantearía mejor su aptitud. Mientras, yo consentía un poco a su kwami en la cocina aprovechando que no estaban mis padres en casa y se me pasaba el poco enfado que ya me quedaba hacia él.

No podríamos estar mucho rato peleados. Nos era imposible. Si no era capaz de negarle nada a nadie de mis amigos o de mi familia, mucho menos a ese rubio cabeza hueca, coqueto y celoso.

Aghh, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Lo quiero aún con sus defectos…

Después de todo…es MI gatito celoso y sobreprotector…

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas maquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¿Cómo andáis?**

 **Espero que muy bien. Como ya sabréis algunos, últimamente me veo un poco colapsada por el tema de tareas y exámenes de la facultad. Pero prometo ponerme al día en cuanto pueda con las historias pendientes. Mientras tanto os dejo con un capítulo nuevo de _De la A a la Z._**

 **¿Qué por qué empecé este proyecto?**

 **Siempre me gusto desde un principio hacer una historia como este desde el primer momento en que empecé a escribir fanfics. He pedido permiso y me he inspirado en la estructura de las historias del mismo título de LadySuzume-Chan, quién es una autora también de fanfiction pero que hizo una historia como esta pero utilizando los personajes de CLAMP de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. Su historia y la mía no tienen nada que ver; pero si seguimos la misma idea.**

 **En esta historia intento contaros la historia de Adrien y Marinette de una manera distinta a lo típico. Os muestro los rasgos o características con las que describiría Marinette a Adrien utilizando momentos de su vida de tal manera que no están ordenados y todo va cogiendo sentido una vez vas leyendo cada una de las historias en cada capítulo y vas enlazando momentos.**

 **Es una nueva forma y arriesgada de contar la historia de estos dos chicos, pero espero que os guste.**

 **Cualquier duda o vuestra opinión sabéis que siempre la recibo con cariño e intento contestar a vuestros comentarios cuando puedo.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima entrada; cuidado con los akuma y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera**


	4. D de dulce

_**D de dulce**_

¡Adrien Agreste es el chico más DULCE que puede haber en el mundo!

No sé si darle las gracias a Alya o maldecirla por lo ridícula y torpe que me sentí el día de ayer. Desde el incidente de Animan y de la quedad de Nino con Alya al final, el moreno se pasa cada dos por tres por la panadería para comprar dulces. Es gracioso ver como nunca sabe cuál tipo de dulce coger porque le gustan la mayoría. Pero cuando viene con Alya la desespera y al final el pobre acaba cogiendo el primero que ve. Fue con toda esta obsesión de los dulces por Nino que a Alya se le ocurrió una gran idea una tarde que fueron a comprar dulces a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

-Es increíble la cantidad de dulces que hacéis, ¡No sé cuál coger!

-¡Apúrate Nino!

-¿Qué prisa tienes?

-Quiero dar una vuelta por la zona a ver si alguien sabe algo nuevo o ha visto algún rastro de Ladybug y Chat Noir esta semana… ¡Una semana Mari! Una semana llevo sin poder actualizar nada en mi blog…

-No te preocupes Alya. Ya verás que cuando surja algún problema siempre aparecen- "Y ojalá que no haya problemas" me dije en mi fuero interno. Él último akuma me había estampado con la pared de un edificio y aún me dolía la espalda cada vez que me levantaba en las mañanas.

-¡Ni que tuvieras tanto problema con el tiempo!-Exclama Nino de espaldas a nosotras mientras seguía mirando la vitrina de la panadería en busca de su dulce ideal de la semana-Adrien sí que tiene problema con el tiempo, ¡Ese chico no tiene nunca tiempo para nada y cuando lo tiene desaparece!

-Mmm…-Dijo de repente Alya rascándose la barbilla…Eso no era buena señal. Cada vez que hacía eso era: Uno, estaba tramando un plan para desenmascarar a Ladybug; dos, estaba tramando algo no muy bueno (generalmente era contra Chloe) y tres…estaba maquinando una idea maquiavélica que tenía que ver conmigo…y cierto rubio ojiverde.

-Oh, no…Oh, no, no, NO-Dije gesticulando con las manos de arriba abajo en un vano intento de hacerla dejar de pensar aunque sabía que era inútil. Antes de decir algo más ella habló:

-Nino…

-¿Sí?-dijo de repente volteándose por la repentina voz dulce de la aspirante a periodista.

-¿No me dijiste antes de venir aquí que ibas a quedar con Adrien mañana porque tenía la tarde libre?-Dijo con una sonrisa "demasiado curiosa" para mi gusto mientras yo empezaba a sentir que se calentaba mi sistema central.

-Sí. De hecho teníamos pensado ir a ver una película o ir a un salón recreativo que han abierto nuevo.-Dijo resuelto no entendiendo las intenciones de la castaña por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no le dices de pasaros antes por la panadería?

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé yo mientras mis piernas empezaban a temblar… "A-a-adrien…en…en…en la panadería…comprando dulces… ¿probando mis dulces?" Me gritaba a mí misma histérica mentalmente.

-Ahora que lo dices sería buena idea. Podríamos comprarte algunos dulces Mari y después los podríamos probar aquí o cuando fuéramos a ver la peli. Se lo propondré mañana cuando salgamos.

Maldecí y alabé a Alya el resto de la tarde por mensajes cuando estaba con Nino y después en la noche por teléfono. Al menos lo intentó. A la mañana siguiente no tenía muchas esperanzas de que sucediera. Los chicos tenían mejores cosas que hacer como para pararse por la panadería. Era sábado y yo iba a permanecer prácticamente toda la tarde sola en la panadería a cargo porque mi madre tenía que hacer unas compras, y mi padre estaba repartiendo el pedido de una boda. Alya fue a verme al principio de la tarde, pero lo único que hice fue desquitarme con ella y lamentarme de mí misma por no poder estar nunca con el chico de mis sueños. ¿No era bastante con se Ladybug y tener que aguantar las tontas bromas sobre gatos de Chat Noir? No. Mi vida amorosa era un desastre. Definitivo.

Para pensaba que ya no podía ser más desgraciada sonó la campanilla de la tienda con un nuevo cliente. Inconscientemente y por costumbre dejé de hablar un momento con Alya para saludar.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Marinette- Mi grito de fangirl no se hizo esperar al reconocer la voz que me contestó. Al abrir los ojos tras el saludo mecánico me quedé en shock tras el stock.

-¿A-a-Adrien?

Tras esto no hubo mayor ridículo que pude hacer. Tenía una bandeja de magdalenas recién sacadas del horno en mis manos y me había quedado tan embobada viendo la alegre sonrisa del rubio al saludarme que no me di cuenta cuando pasé por una parte del suelo llena de harina que no recogí con anterioridad y me resbalé con todas las magdalenas sobre mí. ¡Estupendo Marinette! ¡Eso ha sido ES-TU-PEN-DO!

-¡Marinette!-Exclamó Alya preocupada por delante del Stock al escucharme exclamar de dolor por la caída mientras que los dos chicos recién llegados se acercaban a donde esta ella para ver si me había hecho daño también.

-Ups, eso ha tenido que doler- Exclamó Nino.

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el rubio. Su tono de voz preocupado acabó por matar todas mis neuronas mientras parecía dejar a un lado el stock y acercarse hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme ofreciéndome una mano.

-Eh..jeje…yo…bueno…esto…estoy…yo…tú…bueno yo…-Intenté formular algo mientras me incorporaba con su ayuda y no podía evitar perderme en un mar esmeralda de infinitas tonalidades.

-Creo que "ahora" está MUY bien- Dijo con sorna Alya desde su posición delante del stock aún o más bien, apoyada en él, con los brazos cruzados junto con Nino y su mirada curiosa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que quería dar a entender con sus palabras pero no fue hasta que sentí una mano en mi cintura hasta que me di realmente cuenta de a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿En qué momento me había rodeado con uno de sus brazos por la cintura para poder ayudarme a levantarme? Si es verdad que me había costado por mi dolor de espalda, ¡pero ahora daba las gracias a ese maldito akuma por dejarme la espalda fatal si iba a volver a esta igual con mi ADRIEN!

Desgraciadamente el contacto duró poco y se separó de mí.

-¿Te he interrumpido en la tarea? Te ayudo con esto- Dijo refiriéndose a los croissants y a la bandeja que se me habían caído en el proceso.

-No, no te molestes Adrien, yo solo…

-Me siento responsable porque tal vez no esperabas que te hablaran de repente. Deja que te ayude.-dijo con una sonrisa más tierna y dulce con la que ya no solo me mataba y dejaba muda…yo ya estaba en el Edén…

Por suerte Alya decidió por fin intervenir como "buena amiga preocupada" y junto con Nino también me ayudaron un poco a recoger.

-Veo que al final os gustó mi idea de pasaros antes por la panadería antes de ir al cine.

-Sí los postres de los padres de Marinette son muy buenos. La vez que vine a practicar con ella para el torneo de Ultimate Mega Strike III probé la quiche de su padre y estaba buenísima-Exclamó el rubio contento-Así que cuando Nino me comentó de pasarnos por aquí no pude negarme.

-Veo que te gustan los dulces Adrien-Escuché a Alya decirle mientras yo terminaba de colocar algunas magdalenas que se habían salvado en la vitrina.

-Sí, me gustan mucho la verdad. No puedo comer todos los que quisiera porque Nathalie me impone una dieta para el tema de doblaje y todo eso, pero de vez en cuando sí que me gusta probar algo dulce.

-Pues entonces tienes que probar esto dude. Es de lo más bueno que he probado en la tienda hasta ahora- Dijo el DJ señalando uno de los dulces de la vitrina.

-Guau…Tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Qué nombre tiene este dulce Marinette?-Preguntó el rubio curioso.

-E-es…Red Velvet…Es una tarta de chocolate con un tono rojizo y cubierto por varias capas por dentro y por fuera de queso cremoso glaseado.

-Alá-Dicho así me parece hasta más bueno y eso que ya lo he probado-Dice de vuelta Nino.

-Verdad…-Dijo el rubio. Pareció meditarlo un momento y después…-¿Podrías darme un trozo de Red Vevet para probarlo? Creo que me voy a llevar un trozo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Adrien iba a…iba a…

-Buena elección chico. Yo siempre le digo a Mari que cuando vengo que me haga si no hay un poco de Red Velvet aunque se le valla toda la tarde haciéndolo. Lo hace como nadie y la verdad es que el color de la tarta me recuerda mucho a Ladybug- Dijo Alya.

¡Iba a probar una tarta que había hecho!

El rubio pareció soprenderse por lo último dicho por mi amiga y mientras veía de vuelta la tarta me pareció ver que… ¿se sonrojó?

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Tú lo hiciste Marinette?

-Eh…bueno…sí…yo…Sí la hice…

-Que bien…entonces podré probar algo que has hecho…-Dijo ciertamente animado Adrien.

-De hecho Adrien, Marinette se tira prácticamente todo el tiempo que puede fuera de clase si no diseñando ayudando en la panadería así que cualquiera de los dulces que aquí veas lo habrá hecho.

-Guau, es increíble Marinette. Eres muy talentosa- Dijo mientras le ofrecía en un pequeño plato un trozo de Red Velvet al momento que lo probaba- ¡Y está muy bueno! Te felicito Marinette.

-Gra-gracias A-Adrien…

-¡Yo ahora también quiero otro trozo de Red Velvet Marinette!-Exclamó Nino.

-Yo también-Secundó la castaña.

Entusiasta y contenta como nunca hice como que me remangaba las mangas de la chaqueta y les guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Marchando dos de Red Velvet por aquí!

-¿Por qué no nos consientes de vez en cuando con esto en el colegio Marinette?-Dijo medio lamentándose entre risas Nino tras un codazo en broma de Adrien.

-Que vosotros no os juntéis con nosotras en los recreos no quiere decir que Marinette no traiga. Desde el primer día yo he probado los dulces de Marinette cuando trae en los descanses.-Respondió con altanería la castaña al DJ.

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo, ¡Comes de gratis Alya!

-Soy su mejor amiga, ¿Algo ganaré no?-Dijo en broma.

-¡Alya!-Reclamé con un berrinche entre las risas de los otros tres presentes en la panadería.

-Tenéis razón. Estaría bien comer juntos en los descansos más seguido- Respaldó Adrien.

"Comer…con Adrien…en el recreo… y que comiera los dulces que yo hiciera…OOOOHHHH my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my…"

Antes de seguir fantaseando y fangirleando mentalmente ante la dulce mirada de mi crush escucho una campanilla de nuevo en la tienda. Una nueva sorpresa en la tarde por lo que veía.

-¡Marinette!-Gritó entusiasta la niña saltando de los brazos de su madre para correr hacia mí detrás del stock.

-Manon, qué sorpresa- Dije agachándome levemente para cogerla en brazos antes de que saltara para que yo la atrapara- Buenos días señora Chammack.

-Muy buenos días Marinette. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

-Me temo que no. Ahora mismo estoy atendiendo yo la panadería mientras están fuera.

-¿Estabas tú sola Marinette?-Dijo Manon curiosa e intrigada.

-Claro que no Manon. Mis amigos están hoy aquí conmigo- Dije mientras me volteaba para que los viera y fijara en ellos.

-Muy buenos días chicos- Saludó cordial la reportera.

-Muy buenos días señora- Contestó de vuelta Alya.

-Muy buenos días- Repitieron también Nino y Adrien.

-Bueno si no están tus padres entonces tendré que pasarme más tarde. Tengo que comentarle un asunto a tu madre sobre un pedido que le encargué.

-Cuando usted guste señora Chammack. Usted y Manon siempre son bienvenidas.

-En ese caso me pasará después de trabajar.

-Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme con Marinette hoy?

-No Manon. Marinette está hoy ocupada y no puede jugar contigo.-Reclamó la madre con las manos en las caderas viendo el futuro berrinche de su hija.

Yo me acercé a la señora Chammack con Manon aún en brazos para salir de la parte trasera de la panadería y permanecer en el centro de la panadería. Antes de soltarla me dio un cortico beso en la mejilla apenada y al soltarla en el suelo yo le correspondí. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

-Otro día jugaremos todo lo que tú quieras con las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir que he hecho- Dije en susurro para que solo ella lo oyera.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó contagiándome de alegría con una pequeña risa mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.- ¡Gracias Marinette!-Dijo dándome un último abrazo.

Para cuando las dos mujeres que habían llegado al establecimiento estaban a punto de irse despidiéndose, Manon se volteó y vio a alguno de mis amigos con sus respectivos dulces.

-Mamiiii-Dijo tirando de su brazo antes de salir por la puerta para mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué Manon?-Dijo su madre ciertamente exasperada.

-¿Puedo comer un dulce?

-Luego más tarde cuando volvamos del…

-¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora!- Reclamó la niña alejándose de repente de su madre de forma escurridiza y acercándose a mí abrazando mis piernas después.-Mariii, ¿puedes darme uno de esos?-Dijo empezando a mirarme con su carita de ángel a la que no podía resistirme mientras señalaba el dulce de Alya.

-Yo…-Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. No sabía decirle que no a Manon, y su madre no quería pararse…Pero por suerte un caballero de brillante armadura vino en mi ayuda…

-Manon, no molestes a Marinette, vamos.-Dijo acercándose de vuelta a nosotras e intentando que Manon se aparatara de mí.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar- Dijo de repente Adrien interviniendo en aquella situación.

Con cierta sorpresa vi como el rubio se acercaba a nosotras y se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña que poco a poco a medida que se acercaba el chico soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre mí. Después el trozo de Red Velvet que él tenía se lo extendió a la niña de coletas y mono lila.

-Ten para ti Manon. Es todo tuyo.

Fue uno de los gestos más gentiles y dulces que he visto en él y cierta manera me recordó a cuando me entregó su paraguas desinteresadamente aquel día de lluvia en el que nos conocimos. No pude evitar que los colores subieran a mi rostro viendo aquella escena.

-No te molestes por favor, -intervino Nadia- ella tiene que aprender que…

-No es ninguna molestia- Dijo resuelto el rubio mientras se incorporaba tras dejar en manos de Manon el dulce que estaba degustando antes- Digamos que le debo un pequeño favor a esta pequeña después de ayudarme en una sesión de fotos. ¿No es así, Manon?- Dijo acariciando la cabellera de la pequeña y guiñándole un ojo mientras esta sonreía contenta por lograr obtener su premio.

-¿Qué se dice Manon?-Dijo su madre.

-Eh..muchas gracias- Dijo asintiendo con educación la niña- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Tú eras el novi…

-EEhhh Manon recuerda lo que acordamos. Pórtate bien y cuando vuelva tu madre te daré otro trocito de tarta, ¿sí?- "Uff, salvada por la campana" me dije mentalmente. Un poco más y Manon hubiera "cantado" sobre mis fantasías con Adrien de las que le hablé a Alya aquel día que fuimos atacadas como Stormy Weather.

-¡Sí!

Parece que con la idea de la tarta logré hacer que la niña se olvidara del tema y se despidiera tranquilamente con su madre de la tienda, no sin antes agradecernos su madre a mí y a Adrien por lo de Manon. En ningún momento quise mirar a la cara a mis amigas por si sospechaban sobre lo que iba a decir Manon…especialmente por Alya que me miraría con burla por saberlo…y por Adrien…¡Me moría si se enteraba!

-¡Valla! No sabía que se te daban también los niños Marinette- Dijo Nino tras todo aquello.

-Nino, Nino, Nino…-Dijo Alya hablando de forma teatral apoyando un codo de su brazo en el hombro del moreno- Tanto a los niños como a los hombres no solo se les conquista con cariño, atención o amor…sino por su estómago, ¿no Marinette? –Dijo guiñándome un ojo cómplice.

Quería morirme de la vergüenza pero después de todo, no me arrepentía de todo lo vivido aquella tarde de risas con los chicos y Alya hasta que estos se fueron. Había logrado ver una vez más a Adrien fuera de lo que son las clases, había alabado mi comida y me había dado la oportunidad de descubrir su lado más dulce: tanto en el sentido de comida…como en el de personalidad.

Puede que a partir de ahora llevase más a menudo a la escuela trozos de quiche o Red Velvet para compartir.

.

.

.


	5. E de esgrima

_**E de esgrima**_

¡Campeonato nacional de esgrima!

¿Quién me iba a decir hace años que mi compañero gatuno, a quién cada dos por tres en las batallas contra akumas se le escapaba el bastón de las manos o se caía enredándose con su propia cola, iba a llegar hasta aquí?

A mis quince años la vida cambió por completo con la llegada de Tikki y unos pendientes de mariquita en una cajita en el escritorio de mi cuarto. Ahora, a mis recién dieciocho años, no podía estar más feliz y pletórica.

-¡Marinette! ¡No te quedes atrás! ¡Hay demasiada gente y nos podemos perder!- Gritaba Alya un par de pasos adelantada mientras yo seguía contemplando asombrada la entrada del recinto donde se celebraría el campeonato.

Adrien estaba de los nervios. Apenas los chicos y yo habíamos podido verle durante las últimas semanas por culpa de los intensos entrenamientos a los que el mismo se sometía, la escuela, sus clases extracurriculares y las rondas a las que debía asistir en el campeonato junto con las sesiones de fotos. Llegó un punto en el que ni siquiera dormía porque insistía en seguir adelante con todo incluyendo su labor como superhéroe y hacer las patrullas nocturnas conmigo como siempre. Sabía que insistía más en esta última labor porque era el único tiempo "libre", por así decirlo, que tenía y que podía aprovechar para pasar rato conmigo.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a ver por mí misma que ser Chat Noir lo liberaba de su estrés diario. En su forma civil tenía demasiadas responsabilidades con las que cumplir y su identidad heroica le daba cierta libertad para desfogarse y sentirse un chico normal con una vida normal (aunque ser un héroe gatuno con poderes para destruir cualquier cosa no era nada de normal). Ninguna de sus personalidades tenía nada de malo, pero me alegraba verlo en paz y sentir el mismo cada vez que se transformaba ante mí, vigilábamos la ciudad saltando de edificio en edificio o sentados viendo las vistas de la ciudad de París desde la Torre Eiffel. Egoístamente me fascinaba contemplar cierto aspecto de él que nadie además de mí, como Ladybug, tenía el privilegio de ver.

Yo fui la que le prohibió estas dos últimas semanas asistir a nuestras patrullas quitándole el anillo sin que se diera cuenta en uno de los recesos de la escuela mientras almorzábamos con Nino y Alya. Me miro con pánico y molesto cuando se dio cuenta de mi acción, pero sabía que no podía decir nada delante de los morenos. En cierto momento en el que los morenos se alejaron por otro motivo, el rubio aprovechó para recriminarme aquello y recuperar su anillo. Decía que estaba siendo injusto con él…pero lo que no sabía es que a mi incluso me iba a doler más que a él no patrullar esos días con él en las noches.

Para mi suerte, Plagg se puso de mi parte puesto que también estaba preocupado por el cansancio del chico, a quién ya se le notaban las ojeras por el agotamiento. Ambos portadores sabíamos en el fondo que eso le beneficiaba al kwami porque conmigo siempre se aseguraba un suministro asegurado de queso de cualquier clase al día al mismo tiempo que entretenimiento con mi kwami. Al final el modelo acabó accediendo con reticencias. Sabía que le iban a hacer falta sus escapadas como héroe conmigo, pero también sabía que echaría en falta a su kwami en casa. Si yo hubiera estado en su situación y hubiera tenido que estar separada de Tikki me hubiera sentido más sola que nunca. Tikki ya era parte de mi vida y no me podía imaginar sin ella a mi lado.

Durante los días siguientes él me pedía su anillo aunque sin insistir mucho para no demostrar su preocupación o bien en los descansos de la escuela o bien por mensajes de texto cuando podía. Nuestro contacto se hizo mínimo sumándole la semana de exámenes en la escuela. Por las noches mientras patrullaba sola por París siendo Ladybug y en compañía de Plagg, flotando a mi lado, me sumía en una melancolía dolorosa, y sin poder evitarlo, siempre acababa por llegar a los edificios frente a la mansión Agreste para asegurarme de que mi cometido se cumplía. Veía a través de los ventanales de su cuarto, por cierto rato, a Adrien, ya dormido o intentando dormir, y con una sonrisa más relajada me marchaba a mi casa para yo también descansar algo.

Él nunca supo esa semana de mis "visitas" y Plagg nunca me dijo nada al respecto o le comentó a él nada. Sabía que al pequeño y perezoso kwami también le preocupaba y se quedaba más aliviado cuando pasábamos por la mansión Agreste.

Más que verlo ganar hoy en el campeonato, porque estaba convencida de que lo haría, estaba deseando que todo aquello acabara para devolverle su anillo y volver a la rutina de siempre para pasar más tiempo con él. Me sonrojaba al pensar en ello, puesto que me creía demasiado desesperada por estar con él a pesar de que lo veía en la escuela y nos saludábamos a diario. Pero para mí ese trato no era suficiente…nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

Para cuando dejo de estar en las nubes y me concentro en mi entorno y en la voz de Alya, que me llamaba antes, ya la he perdido de vista; a ella y a Nino.

Ellos tenían los boletos con los asientos en primera fila para el campeonato… ¿Cómo sabía a dónde tenía que ir ahora?

Dios… ¿Por qué era tan despistada?

No…no me lo digáis…

En fin…

Intento orientarme entra la multitud de gente en el recinto. Por suerte hemos llegado con tiempo de sobra para acomodarnos y no tener que ir con las prisas y perdernos los turnos en los que compite Adrien.

Para cuando visualizo las compuertas de entrada a las pistas donde se jugaría la competición siento como alguien me jala del brazo de manera muy brusca. Con tanta gente estoy a punto de caerme al tropezarme con mis pies, pero me han agarrado por la cintura apretándome contra el cuerpo de otra persona y otra mano está sobre mi cara, tapándome la boca y dificultándome la visión.

Intento forcejar con mi presunto captor, pero a los segundos me encuentro detrás de uno de los puestos publicitarios o quiosquillos del campeonato y siento un aliento cálido y suave en mi nuca junto con ciertas coquillas en el cuello por ciertas hebras rubias a mis espaldas. No hacía falta ejercer más resistencia de la ya ejecutada.

-Nena, ¿Qué hace una chica tan sola por un lugar como este?-Susurraba con coquetería y de manera bravucona mientras apartaba su mano de mi rostro y me acariciaba lentamente el cuello por delante y el mentón.

-Busco a mis amigos- Dije igualmente haciéndome la desentendida y siguiéndole el juego…aunque se me dificultaba aquello por su toque.

-Oh vaya…¿Te has perdido?- Dijo volteándome para que esta vez le encarará, pero sin frenar su toque por mi cuello y mentón…estremeciéndome sin que él lo supiera.-Si quieres, puedo acompañarte. Ya sabes…tú…y yo…juntos…dando un paseo por el lugar y viendo a tontos chicos compitiendo con una espada y luego compartiendo juntos un helado…o lo que tú quieras…

Me acarició el flequillo apartándomelo tras la oreja con delicadeza…

A ese juego podíamos jugar dos…

-Lo siento. Eres muy amable…Pero tengo que rechazar tu invitación…Mi novio compite y para tu salud es mejor que no lo provoques- Dije con burla poniendo un dedo sobre su frente, separando la repentina cercanía que se había formado entre ambos mientras me deleitaba con los primeros indicios de la cara de estupefacción de "mi novio"- Es demasiado celoso y bueno con la espada para bien de tu integridad física.-Solté con burla enseñándole la lengua mientras me volteaba para salir de nuestro improvisado escondite.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?!

Me desternillé sin remedio mientras me encogía y sostenía la barriga ante las carcajadas de risa y las lágrimillas que escapaban de mis ojos mientras veía su cara de estupefacción, nerviosismo y con un notable sonrojo digno de los tonos escarlata del traje de mi alterego.

-¿Có-co…cómo que tu no-novio?

Aún no me lo había pedido formalmente, a pesar de que ambos actuábamos como si lo fuéramos. Y después de todo este tiempo sin tratar con él como me gustaría, se me hacía más desesperante la idea de que me lo propusiera de una vez.

¿Había que dárselo por escrito?

¿Qué mejor momento que este para restregárselo de una manera "sutil"?

Mi lado juguetón salía a la luz mientras que el me mostraba su lado más introvertido de sí mismo.

-Ups…perdón. Se me olvidaba que aún no lo somos porque "él" no me lo ha propuesto enserio, así que…bueno…quizás acepte tu propuesta o la de "otro" si me aburro una vez acabe el campeonato…

-¡De eso nada!-Dijo de sopetón agarrándome del brazo antes de que saliera y pegándome contra su pecho.

Nunca me cansaría de estar así…junto a él…Adoraba cuando me mostraba su lado celoso y protector conmigo.

-Dame mi miraculous Marinette. Dijiste que me lo entregarías una vez acabara lo del campeonato.

-Y aún no has acabado- Dije con sorna mirándole a los ojos- una vez acabe la competición te lo daré. Tal y como prometí. ¿Por qué tan insistente ahora, minino?

Aumentó más nuestra cercanía susurrándome lo siguiente al oído y estremeciéndome:

-Porque con mis poderes podré más que asegurarme de que una pequeña Catarina no se me escape una vez acabe la dichosa competición.

Ahora fui yo la que se sonrojo y tembló entre sus brazos. Sentí que todas mis neuronas se desintegraban mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas y depositaba un dulce y delicado beso en la comisura de mis labios…dejándonos con las ganas a ambos.

-Gana-Dije en susurro sin poder alzar la voz- Una vez que ganes será todo tuyo…

-¿Todo mío?

-Todo tuyo…

-Mío…

Nuestras palabras daban a entender mucho más que "el miraculous"…Era una confesión indirecta…

"¿Toda mía?"

"Toda tuya"

"Mía"

Ninguno pudo soportar las ganas y finalmente nos besamos con la premura que demostraba nuestra desesperación acumulada por tanto tiempo sin permanecer como deseábamos.

Toda nuestra burbuja se vio interrumpida cuando una sirena y aviso de encuentro se escuchó entre los altavoces del recinto. Pronto empezarían los sorteos para las primeras rondas.

Nuestras frentes descansaban la una sobre la otra.

-Tienes que irte-Dije apenas sin aliento.

-Lo sé…pero no quiero…

-Ve…Te estaré esperando- Dije para yo acariciar esta vez con cariño su rostro y cabello rebelde.

-¿Me lo prometes? Tengo preparado algo para los dos. Esta vez será algo especial My lady…Quiero sorprenderte…

-Siempre lo haces Chaton…Ahora sal ahí y demuéstrales que no hay nadie que maneje mejor la espada que Chat Noir.

Con una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos y tras apartarse para besar como un caballero mi mano al igual que su alterego, se marchó presuroso; aunque no sin antes volverse sobre sus pasos antes de que yo también saliera por el lado contrario y tirando de nuevo de uno de mis brazos para volver a besarme de manera fugaz con una sonrisa traviesa digna de un felino.

Agh…Silly Kitty…

¿Cómo no podría resistirme?


	6. F de fuerte

De todas las cosas que podría llegar a admitir, con sinceridad, que más admiro tanto de Adrien, como de Chat, es sin duda su fortaleza.

Y no me refiero solo a su fuerza física, sino a su fuerza interior.

…

Vale, vale, ¿para que negarlo? ¡No me peguéis!

Más de una vez me he quedado embobada con el paso de los años viéndolo mientras luchaba contra los akumas o cuando practicaba en sus competiciones de esgrima especialmente. Cuando se transforma en su papel de superhéroe tiene un poder y fuerza descomunal. Lo mejor es cuando me ha sostenido y retenido entre sus brazos. Así es más perceptible notar si es fuerte o no…no sé si me seguís…

Pero de eso ya os hablaré en otra ocasión.

Si bien me ha hecho admirarle en más de una ocasión cuando mostraba su fortaleza contra un akuma, su carácter era más impresionante. El poder levantar un camión con ambos brazos, lanzado por un akuma, para evitar que me aplastara, no me resultaba más impactante que cada uno de sus actos diarios de valentía y fortaleza siendo solo Adrien.

Su primer acto de fortaleza para mí fue cuando se reveló contra su padre para poder asistir a la escuela. No tenía amigos y de familia solo tenía a su padre. Todo era nuevo para él fuera de su torre de marfil en la que su padre siempre lo había mantenido, según él, a salvo del mundo y de futuras malas influencias.

A pesar de los riesgos que corrió, se enfrentó a aquella situación y la encaró por lo que él creía mejor para él y su futuro, logrando finalmente convencer a su padre.

Lo siguiente que más demuestra su fuerza interior para mí fue cuando se enfrentó a las réplicas de Stone Heart tras intentar su desakumatización por primera vez.

No tenía la certeza de que yo apareciera para arreglar la situación. Estaba solo, ante el peligro, e incluso antes de conocerme, con mi identidad heroica y de verme en acción, ya estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por detener al malo en cuestión y por ayudar a los demás aunque no los conociera de nada.

Todo era siempre a costa de que descubrieran su auténtica identidad, puesto que siempre tenía labores en su apretada agenda y era difícil siempre que se escaqueara de sus labores para ir a salvar el día.

Él tuvo la fortaleza interior y la confianza en sí mismo que yo no tuve cuando los policías de París nos dijeron que estábamos de más cuando Hawkmoth se presentó ante nosotros por primera vez…

Cuando descubrí que Adrien y Chat eran la misma persona…no pude hacer más que enamorarme aún más de él si cabía…

No solo era el chico honesto, caballeroso, dulce y sincero que había conocido en un día de lluvia…sino un chico con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho por todo lo que hacía por los demás a pesar de sufrir tanto de puertas para dentro.

Su padre no lo apreciaba como él deseaba o no lo trataba tanto como debería y la falta de su madre siempre se le hizo necesaria. A pesar de todo siempre llegaba a clase como el chico más feliz del mundo y le sonreía a Nino con confianza para que no se pusiera a decir cosas malas de su padre o de los adultos en general después de lo de burbujeo; siempre estaba dispuesto a soltar una broma gatuna de más para aligerar el ambiente en una de nuestras misiones haciendo más ameno e incluso divertido aquello; aprendió a frenar a Chloe en sus caprichos a pesar de ser al principio la única amiga que conocía desde niño y se empezó a relacionar más con la gente y ser más abierto con todo el mundo.

Se hizo el fuerte para seguir adelante cada día…pasito a pasito… de poquito a poquito más cada día…Y yo he tenido el gusto de ver esa evolución en él con el paso del tiempo.

A veces quiero pensar que yo fui al menos un incentivo en su vida para poder mantener su fortaleza, aunque hay momentos en los que me arrepiento de no haberle confesado antes mi identidad secreta para poder estar con él de la manera que ambos deseábamos.

Me hubiera gustado estar a su lado aquella navidad en la que se escapó de casa y solo todos aquellos actos festivos le recordaban a su madre. Me hubiera gustado ser más valiente y fuerte con él y hacer de su cumpleaños, cuando lo de burbujeo, mejor de lo que fue. Me hubiera gustado no haber saber quién era bajo la máscara para haber sido más comprensiva con él cuando intentaba prevenirme sobre que estaba "su identidad civil" a salvo cuando sucedieron los ataques de Jackady o Volphina.

Podría seguir nombrando tantas y tantas cosas que a lo largo de los años me han mostrado esa cualidad de él…y nunca acabaría…porque siempre acababa sorprendiéndome con una nueva.

Él…a pesar de todo…siempre logra convencerme de que lo pasado pasado está y que no he de arrepentirme de nada, puesto que estaba feliz solo con el simple hecho de tenerme a su lado.

Todos los años, el día de nuestro aniversario de boda, lo celebramos de una manera especial: me cantaba una serenata o dedicaba una pieza, cenábamos en algún lugar romántico, viajábamos a cualquier sitio perdido del mundo y nos "perdíamos el uno en el otro"…o las sorpresas más bonitas,…cuando yo le confesaba, a modo de regalo, que estaba embarazada.

Pero en más de una ocasión lo he visto, cuando estamos en casa, ojeando las páginas de fotos de nuestro álbum de boda. A veces sonríe como un bobo enamorado, al igual que yo…pero otras lo veo con una cara que fácilmente refleja melancolía.

Sé que aquel día hecho en falta la presencia de su madre…ese día y siempre.

Por eso siempre procuro darle todo el amor y el cariño que entonces sintió que le faltaba.

Si de mí dependiese, jamás dejaría que perdiera toda era vitalidad y fortaleza que le caracterizan. Por eso, siempre que veo esa escena, me acerco a él, me siento a su lado, nos sonreímos entendiéndonos a la perfección, y con toda mi buena intención intento despejar su mente todo tipo de pensamiento negativo para llenarlo con los mejores momentos y recuerdos que hemos compartido.

Cuando se nos unen nuestros hijos y se ponen a preguntarnos detalles sobre nuestra vida o como nos enamoramos, me encanta la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que porta Adrien cuando lo cuenta como si fuera lo más relevante del mundo.

Ese era mi chico…mi esposo…mi amante…el hombre de mi vida…el chico que con su vitalidad y su fuerza interior había acabado iluminando mi vida más de lo que él creía que yo iluminaba la suya.

Porque yo sería la luna en sus noches más oscuras como él decía…pero él era mi sol radiante…


	7. G de gatastrófico

-Admítelo my lady. Soy irrrresistible.

Y volvíamos de nuevo con una de sus interminables e "ingeniosas" bromas sobre gatos aquella noche.

¿Nunca se cansaría? Antes pensaba que todo era cosa de su sentido felino cuando llevaba el traje puesto. Pero desde que supe su identidad y también me las soltaba como Adrien cuando estábamos a solas o con Alya y Nino, supe que no era así.

-Tienes el ego por las nubes Chat. Si yo lo admitiera cada vez que presumes ante a mí tu cabeza saldría volando por las nubes y te quedarías sin ella.- Dije burlona a modo de broma mientras evitaba mirarle y seguía contemplando la noche parisina.

Acabábamos de derrotar a un akuma aquella noche y habíamos decidido pasar un rato sentados al borde de una de las vigas de hierro de la torre Eiffel. La noche estaba en calma y corría una ligera brisa que resultaba agradable en aquella época del año otoñal.

-¿Quiere decir eso que no lo niegas, my lady?- dijo en tono coqueto más cerca de lo que yo creía, en un principio, que estaba de mí.

Una vez giré el rostro hacia él y lo vi a un palmo de mi cara, sus ojos rajados felinos me resultaron demasiado intimidantes como para querer mantener tanto contacto visual con él. Así que volví de nuevo el rostro contemplando el paisaje frente a mí y para evitar que viera el sonrojo que empezaba a aparecer por mi rostro. Y es que el muy maldito tenía razón, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a él. No le daría ese gusto…o al menos no tan fácilmente.

-Quiero decir que tienes que mejorar tus bromas de gatos. ¿No te das cuentas de gatastróficas que son, gatito?- dije burlona intentando tapar mi boca y sofocar las risas y carcajadas ante su cara de estupor y sorpresa por mi broma de vuelta.

Pero de golpe y porrazo su expresión fácil cambió a una que no me gustó ni un pelo. Pasó de la sorpresa y de quedarse mudo, a una cara que expresaba toda la malicia del mundo..

-Eh…¿Chat?-Pregunté cada vez más insegura mientras empezaba a acercarse más a mi lado, intimidándome-¿Qué estas…

-My lady…-Dijo en un tono demasiado suave y ronco- ¿Eso fue una broma de gatos?

Tragué saliva pesado. Mis brazos templaban al igual que mis piernas y mi cerebro en esos momentos no daba para mucho más que concentrarme en su respiración acompasada juntoa mi mejilla y el roce de su suave nariz contra la mía.

Una suave caricia en la mejilla hizo que cerrara los ojos llevándome por la sensación de gusto y el acompasado ritmo de mi corazón que podía sentir retumbar hasta en mi cabeza. Cuando con la mano aún en mi mejilla alzó mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar.

Cada vez teníamos más confianza el uno con el otro y las barreras que antes sentíamos que nos separaban debido al misterio que por tanto tiempo ocultaron nuestras máscaras iba desapareciendo. Podía sentirme yo misma y segura ante todo tanto con Adrien como con Chat. Pero al mismo tiempo, también podía sentirme a veces intimidada por el gatito o avergonzada como solo en su día podía estar con Adrien. Esto se aplicaba tanto a mí como a él, puesto que en más de una ocasión había podido disfrutar de situaciones en las que yo podía ser capaz de comprometer o intimidar a Adrien siendo Marinette. Pero en esos momentos se estaba dando la situación contraria…

Aunque se lo negara toda la vida por orgullo propio, me encantaba cuando él tomaba el control de la situación. Aunque también me gustaba seguir manteniéndolo en ciertas situaciones…como aquella.

Así que haciendo todo el acopio de voluntad que podía y antes de que se pudiera acercar más a mí para besarme interpuse mi mano enguantada de látex rojo entre nuestras bocas. No pude evitar volver a reír al ver su cara primero de sorpresa al no encontrarse lo esperado y después de frustración. Muy en el fondo también me sentía…como decirlo…frustrada...pero…

-"Haber pensado más rápido gatito"-Me dije a mí misma mentalmente.

-Admítelo tú ahora Chat,- Contesté yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me incorporaba-hasta yo hago mejores bromas de gatos cuando quiero que tú- Dije mirándole de perfil aún sentado y guiñándole un ojo, deleitándome con el dulce sonrojo que empezaba a enmarcar su rostro.

-Eso fue muy cruel my lady,… ¿no tiene usted compasión de este pobre gato sin hogar ni una dueña que lo cuide o lo mime?-Dijo intentando retomar su pose de conquistador y acercarse a mí una vez de pie.

Pero sus intentos acabaron en vano cuando yo muy astutamente le tendí una trampa.

-¡Ahhh! Pero…pero… ¿pero qué… ¿qué rayos?

-¿Qué pasó Chat? –Dije burlonamente viéndolo colgar boca abajo atado por una pierna por el cordón de mi yo-yo que muy astutamente, mientras él estaba distraído sonrojado, pasé por lo alto de una de las vigas de la torre sabiendo que no se rendiría después en sus coqueteos y se acercaría a mí de nuevo.

No pude parar de reírme ante sus inútiles intentos por querer alcanzar la cuerda de mi yo-yo para soltarse. Definitivamente tendría que hacerle más bromas de esas en el futuro. Por un momento me recordó a esos videos malos de internet en los que se graba a los gatos intentando en vano atrapar su propia cola. No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre su propio eje mientras yo no paraba de reír.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Esto ya no tiene gracia! ¡Voy a empezar a tomarme esto como algo purrsonal!

La broma fue tan oportuno y a la vez tan mala esta vez que ante una cara de contrariedad destensé el agarre de mi yo-yo e hice que Chat cayera de golpe dándose de cabeza contra la viga que tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

-¡Meow!-Se quejó al caer.

Luego me lamenté un poquito al verle. Se sobó la cabeza adolorido por un futuro chichón y no sabía si sonreír por la forma tierna en que lo veía como un niño chico quejándose por serle negado su dulce favorito o mal la tarde de bromas malas que me llevaba dando entre otras cosas.

-Puff…-Suspiré resignada una vez tomé una decisión sobre lo que hacer con él… ¿Qué remedio?

Me acerqué a él con lentitud aún de espaldas a mí y en voz en alta le dije lo siguiente:

-Eso fue por no estar atento hoy en la misión y estar a punto de provocar que el akuma te aplastara con un camión tráiler por tus oportunas bromas de no ser porque te salvé del pellejo "como siempre". Es decir, te lo mereces por inoportuno.

-Eso no es…- Empezó a replicar mientras se volteaba hacia mí con una mano aún en su cabeza dónde podría salirle el chichón.

-Y esto…por oportuno.

No escuché replica de vuelta a lo anterior tras haberme acercado a él y haberle robado un beso en la mejilla…muy muy cerca de la comisura de los labios…

Para cuando estaba a punto de marcharme del lugar y lanzar mi yo-yo sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo hacia atrás. Porque sabía quién era de sobra, no necesité dudar en seguirle la corriente cuando me rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y sujetó mi cuello con su otra mano para después besarme en profundidad después de haberlo tentado.

No niego que aquellas acciones dejaban por descolocarme del todo y que lo único que me separaba en esos momentos de una caída seguro al borde de una de las vigas de la torre eran sus brazos…porque estaba perdida en un mar esmeralda una vez abrí los ojos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo meowravillosa que eres…Marinette?

Sus bromas podían sacarme de quicio…o divertirme en los momentos más inospechados…pero a lo que no podía resistirme era cuando me llamaba por mi nombre siendo Ladybug…y más cuando susurró aquello último al oído y en una voz demasiado dulce e insinuante.

Litterally…era mariquita cazada…

Porque tanto Chat Noir como Adrien podían ser a veces la persona más inoportuna y cometer las mayores "gatástrofes" de todas…pero al final…no era tan inoportuno después de todo…Siempre y cuanto supiera recompensar bien o arreglar las cosas bien por sus errores…


	8. H de honesto

Cuando después de mucho acepté salir con el modelo Agreste de manera "oficial" el menor de mis problemas era lo que más tarde me depararía y que me perseguiría a mí y a mis hijos con él en un futuro hasta el final de mis días.

Y si…era el poder de la fama.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a terminar mis labores como Ladybug y destransformarme librándome de la presión de los medios que nunca le tomé importancia al hecho de ser famosa porque nunca me importó o quise serlo. No fue hasta que empecé a salir con el rubio de ojos esmeralda que me percaté de lo realmente molesta que era la prensa…tanto en una de mis identidades como en otra.

El paso de los años ayudó un poco a aliviarlo junto con el hecho de que Adrien parecía tolerarlo más porque eso en su vida siempre había sido como el padre nuestro de cada día…Pero para mí aquello no era normal. Me sentía de cierta forma incómoda presionada. Antes no me preocupaba querer salir con mis amigos o simplemente el hecho de salir de casa para ir a la escuela.

Desde que asistí a una pasarela de modelaje para ver a Adrien por primera vez en acción desfilando, las cámaras empezaron a percatarse de mi presencia en ese tipo de actos más a menudo junto a él.

El "boom" del asunto llegó cuando en una sesión de fotos que tenía programada el rubio a la que yo había ido porque pillaba cerca de mi casa y a donde le había llevado un par de croissants de sus favoritos de parte de mis padres a escondidas de Nathalie, se dio el infortunio de que una compañera suya de modelaje iba a modelar con él avisó repentinamente de que no se presentaría ante la histeria del fotógrafo a cargo. Cuando me vieron en el descanso charlando con Adrien entre risas y vieron nuestra "química juntos" no hubo comentarios o dudas que valieran. Me arrastraron sin previo aviso y en una cabina aparte me pidieron que me cambiara de ropa y les dejara que me maquillaran. Al principio estaba indignada por aquello de forma tan repentina y nerviosa por el hecho de que me estuvieran obligando sin yo quererlo a participar en una sesión. Pero cuando vi la cara de asombro de Adrien…creo que valió la pena la histeria. Se quedó mudo durante el resto de la tarde excepto en los momentos en los que me apretaba de la mano con complicidad transmitiéndome una confianza que pensaba que no tenía frente a la cámara. Según el cámara, Adrien nunca había estado más deslumbrante que en aquella sesión. Él mismo se animaba a tomar más poses nuevas conmigo porque a mí me resultaba imposible negarle algo frente a todos y aún más ante esa cercanía y el fotógrafo, entusiasta, no iba a interponer queja alguna ante ello, por supuesto, al ver a su modelo favorito más colaborativo que nunca.

El problema después no fueron las fotos de aquella vez en sí, sino una en específico. El muy astuto gatito aprovechó la temática que había elegido su padre para aquella sesión para hacer algo que me molestó bastante y a la vez me encantó y no estaba previsto en la sesión.

La temática era "amor primaveral" y cómo no, en un parque y aparentemente solos, dos jóvenes en un parque y enamorados se daban su primer beso. El beso que me robó fue tan inesperado y a la vez tan endemoniadamente demoledor con esos ojos que le brillaban como mil soles y me atravesaba pareciendo querer atravesarme el alma misma que no pude resistirme en aquel momento y acabé correspondiéndole.

No le tomé importancia en ese momento pensando que la sesión había acabado. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la portada de la revista de aquel mes era nada más ni nada menos que una foto nuestra de ese beso mientras él me abrazaba en volandas por la cintura y yo me sujetaba de sus hombros. Todavía me sonrojo ante el recuerdo de lo que sentí la primera vez que lo vi ante mis ojos. En una de las páginas del interior había nada más ni nada breve entrevista descrita por un periodista en la que el rubio admitía tener sentimientos sinceros por mí desde el momento que nos conocimos en la escuela.

Aquello me maravillo por dentro por cada una de las palabras que leía…No entraba en muchos detalles sobre mi personalidad porque decía que solo los más cercanos a mí tenían el privilegio de conocer realmente a la asombrosa chica que era por dentro y que todos los halagos que podía procesarme se los guardaba para decírmelos únicamente frente a frente.

Quería enfadarme…Qué demonios… ¡Estaba enfadada porque no me hubiera dicho de todo aquello y aquella maldita entrevista demostraba que él estaba al tanto de la portada que saldría en la revista de su padre!

Cuando lo acorralé aquella noche en la torre Eiffel esperando un cruel interrogatorio para él por mi parte, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sorprenderme ante varias cosas que logré que confesara amenazándole con miradas frías, frases cortantes y afiladas como un cuchillo y con amenazas tendiéndole de la torre Eiffel con mi yo-yo y su bastón.

Él no supo de las fotografías hasta unos días antes de su publicación cuando su padre lo hizo llamar a su despacho para hablar con él sobre el asunto. Sorprendentemente parecía bastante contento e incluso fue suya la idea de la entrevista para que el modelo por supuesto diera declaraciones fiables que no comprometieran su vida personal con lo laboral.

-No vi nada malo en hacer esa entrevista porque no dije ninguna mentira. Solo dije la verdad y es que estoy tan loco por ti que no puedo soportar estar un segundo separado de ti. Por no hablar de que tus besos acaban por matar cada neurona viva en mi cabeza.-Confesaba el molesto ante mi innecesario enfado ante el asunto.

-No tiene nada de malo Chat…pero…-Dije yo aún acalorada por sus confesiones anteriores sumado a todo lo que leí aquella tarde en la revista- Tampoco era necesario que lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos en una revista para que todos se enteren…

-¿Y qué pasa si quiero que todo el mundo se entere?- Dijo alzando mi mentón para que viera su sonrisa calmada y tranquilizadora de repente para después besar mi frente y acariciar mi mejilla colocándome un mechón rebelde tras la oreja- My lady…lo eres todo para mí…Lo mismo que no dudo en declararte mi amor todos los días con o sin la máscara también quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo para que sepan que nunca me voy a separar de la asombrosa chica que tengo a mi lado…ni por nada ni por nadie…Es solo una demostración más de lo muy perdido que me siento por ti con o sin la máscara bugaboo…

-Adrien…-Susurré mientras me besaba acallando cualquier posible queja y demostrándome que no habría nada más que hablar sobre ese asunto.

En el fondo también supe con el tiempo que era su modo de marcar su territorio cuando en un ataque de rabia de los que le entraba a Plagg en mi habitación cuando él venía a verme y él no le daba su queso me dijo que estaba celoso de todas las miradas de modelitos que me echaban el ojo cada vez que iba a verle al trabajo o de los posibles que me vieran en esa revista con él o en cualquier otra futura entrega de la marca Agreste.

Sus ataques de celos serían constantes durante toda la vida aún siendo unos ancianitos, pero lo que más adoraba eran sus ataques de sinceridad cuando me confesaba sus sentimientos sin tapujos.

Era algo que verdaderamente me dejaba sin aliento cada vez que lo hacía. Siempre tuvo el don de la palabra para intervenir en cualquier situación compleja, de hacerme callar cuando más molesta me sentía o de enamorarme con unas simples palabras de amor.

Desde que nos conocimos siempre fue así. Cuando lo conocí como Chat siempre iba con la verdad por delante y cuando me dio aquel paraguas en la entrada de la escuela podía ver en sus ojos que todo venía desde el fondo de su corazón…

Mi gatito…ante todo…era la honestidad personificada. Porque nunca había osado mentirme ni ante la situación más tonta de todas en nuestro día a día. Siempre me evadía la mirada pero cuando cometía alguna metedura de pata nunca era capaz de mirarme a los ojos y mentirme.

Recuerdo que hubo una temporada en la que le dio por visitar muy seguido junto con Emma la panadería de mis padres para comer juntos croissants después de que ella saliera de la escuela y él fuera a recogerla en lo que yo cuidaba de Hugo recién nacido. Luego era normal que la pobre no tuviera mucha hambre a la hora de llegar a casa. Cuando cuestioné a Adrien sobre el asunto de la poca hambre de ella no tuve más que mirarlo una vez para saber que él estaba detrás de todo. A modo de castigo yo decidí recoger a Emma durante un par de semanas después de la escuela y le hice la ley del hielo a Adrien durante un tiempo…hasta que el muy astuto logró encandilarme una semana después de una manera muy "perrrsuasiva"

¿Qué puedo decir ante mi defensa?

Que cada vez que él habría la boca para predicarme palabras de amor no había forma humana de que le pudiera ignorar y mi corazón descongelara el poco hielo con el que intentaba rodearlo para ignorarle por un motivo u otro.

Su don de la palabra también hay que decir que lo ayudaba más tarde en los negocios porque era capaz de convencer de que la operación más disparatada e imposible era posible y factible. Transmitía una confianza y seguridad que eran indudables a la hora de la verdad. Todo lo que prometía lo cumplía, tanto fuera de casa como dentro.

Sabía por Nino que esa era la cualidad que más apreciaba de su amigo de siempre porque hasta en la cosa más absurda se podía confiar en él porque siempre cumplía su palabra, te ayudaba o iba con la verdad ante todo.

-Marinette…

-¿Sí Adrien?- Le dije tumbados a la luz y el calor de la chimenea, abrazados, mientras nos abrazábamos y me acariciaba la panza ya crecida embarazada de Emma.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría que heredaran nuestros hijos en carácter de nosotros?

No pude evitar reírme ante mis pensamientos ante su pregunta y con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo acerqué su rostro a mí para besarle la mejilla y decirle en susurro al oído.

-Tu sinceridad y honestidad, gatito. Sin duda tu corazón de oro.


	9. I de inteligente

**Í de inteligente**

¿Inteligente? ¿Adrien Agreste inteligente?

Ese rubio podía ser todo lo torpe que tú quisieras como superhéroe, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo ganaba en eso…en inteligencia.

¿Acaso un chico tonto daría clases de chino, piano, baloncesto, esgrima, sesiones de modelaje y estudiaría para la escuela sacando notas de matrículas sin desentenderse de su deber de héroe?

Ya os contesto definitivamente que no.

Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que ahora era mi nuevo "profesor de refuerzo" asignado por la maestra para mejorar en materias de ciencias ya sí que absolutamente lo negaba.

Nos quedaban apenas un par de meses para acabar con los exámenes finales y acabar la escuela graduándonos al fin. ¿Cuál fue la grandiosa idea de nuestra profesora de hacer que mejorara mi media en las materias de mayor dificultad para mí? Sí, una ayuda del alumno más sorprendentemente inteligente del grupo y un expediente intachable.

¿Problema? Aparentemente ninguno según la profesora Bustier, quién prácticamente nos dio clase casi todos los años de secundaria. Pero sí que había un gran problema, y muy gordo señoras y señores.

-Marinette, ¿ya lo tienes?

¿Quién narices podía concentrarse en aprobar una asignatura teniendo a tu lado a quién es la causa de que tus notas sean bajas por no atender en clase como es debido? ¿Qué chica toleraría pasar más de dos o tres horas seguidas con el chico más guapo, tierno y encantador sin perder la concentración de los malditos apuntes de química? ¡Cómo si todos los de nuestro curso no supieran ya que estábamos saliendo! ¿Es que la maestra no pensó eso cuando me asigno a Adrien como tutor? ¡Ni que fuera esto una serie anime!

-Emmm…bueno…verás…

-¿Otra vez estabas distraída?- Ante su comentario resignado no hice más que encogerme de hombros mientras alzaba los brazos en alto impotente con una mueca.- Marinette, ¿cómo te las arreglas? Se te ocurren las ideas más locas ante los akumas resolviendo el problema del día, ¿y no eres capaz de resolver una sencilla formulación?

-Las ciencias me odian- dije resignada volteándome en la silla rotatoria volviendo a intentar centrar mi mente en los malditos números mordiendo la punta del bolígrafo.

-¿Te odian o es que tú te distraes con "algo" en especial?

-¡Tikki!- Reclamé a mi pequeña kwami por su comentario. Mientras, se reía levemente volando a mi alrededor para después retirarse a la parte alta de la habitación junto a Plagg, quién estaría recostado entre alguno de los libros de la gran estantería de la habitación de Adrien en la parte superior con un trozo de queso entre sus pequeñas patitas.

Para cuando me disponía a ir en busca de mi kwami por comprometerme con ese comentario me fije que Adrien se había reincorporado de su cama, donde estaba leyendo un libro mientras yo hacía la tarea, y ahora se dirigía hacia mí, colocándose después junto a mí y analizar las actividades que yo llevaba tanto rato intentando resolver.

-Vamos a ver…-Dice empezando a analizar mis apuntes pasando el dedo por encima de las letras o números a medida que leía. Yo por el contrario perdí de vista los números para intentar analizar sus rasgos mientras pensaba…

En momentos tan cercanos con él era cuando me daba cuenta de por qué lo llamaban las revistas de moda "el ángel de París". En esta ocasión habíamos quedado en su casa para estudiar para una próxima prueba de nivel en clase en pocos días. Él tenía más libres que podía consultar con toda libertad cuando me encontrara en dificultades y por supuesto no teníamos la continua interrupción de mis padres con bandejas de postres. Desde que supieran que salíamos oficialmente no hicieron más que aumentar su cariño hacia el rubio hasta considerarlo su propio hijo también. No niego que me encantaba aquello puesto que Adrien muchas veces echaba en falta ese calor familiar que tanto se vivía en mi casa. Pero también me disgustaba el hecho de no poder tener un momento privado en mi habitación con mi novio a solas a no ser que sea cuando ha venido por sorpresa a verme en las noches siendo Chat Noir y sin que ellos los sepan.

-…y estos números solo te habían salido mal por añadir un cero más en el segundo número de la fracción de…

Me encantaba escucharle aunque no lo entendiera. Sus ojos parecían brillar como un niño con un juguete nuevo cada vez que conocía algo nuevo. Le encantaba aprender, y creo que es por eso por lo que realmente es tan habilidoso en todo lo que hace. Mientras te guste lo que haces, al fin y al cabo, todo te acabará saliendo bien.

-¿Has entendido lo que te he explicado, my lady?

-Sí…-Dije medio suspirando volviendo a intentar prestar oídos a sus palabras.

Pero para mi sorpresa todo se vuelve patas arriba una vez veo la sonrisa juguetona de mi novio. Me quita de mis manos el bolígrafo cuya punta aún mordía de vez en cuando depositándolo sobre el escritorio y antes de poder decir nada, me sostiene de la nuca con una mano, se apoya con la otra en uno de los antebrazos de la silla donde estoy y me besa.

Fue tan de sorpresa y tan corto, que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. No solo se quedó en un beso corto en los labios sino que sin darme tiempo a respirar profundamente ante su acción volvió a besarme esta vez de forma más profunda, acariciando con sus labios el mío inferior y después darme una leve mordida que me produjo un agradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo incapaz de poder evitar agarrarme a sus hombros y sostenerme a pesar de estar sentada. Los mechones rebeldes de su flequillo acarician mi frente produciéndome leves cosquillas pero que resultan agradables junto con las caricias circulares que hace Adrien con sus pulgares sobre la piel de mi nuca y cuello lentamente a medida que posa esa mano ahora en mi mejilla y corriendo uno de mis mechones de pelo tras la oreja. Acabo agarrando con una mano alguno de sus mechones al alcance de mis manos en su nuca y eso provoca una pequeña exclamación y quejido agradable en mi boca por su parte.

Aquello se estaba yendo de las manos. No solo estábamos solos en su habitación, sino que toda la mansión Agreste estaba a nuestra disposición debido a que el padre del rubio y su asistente estaban fuera por un viaje de negocios ese fin de semana. Eso solo llevaba a mi mente a pensar en cosas que…

-Para…-Logré decir levemente en un momento que nos tuvimos que separar para recuperar el aire y que quedó en el intento cuando me atropelló con su lengua de nuevo sin poder resistirme a seguir su ritmo como tantas veces cuando arrasaba conmigo por sorpresa.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- Dijo después dejándome con una respiración profunda intentando recuperar el aire mientras daba pequeños besos por mi mejillas, párpados, en las sienes o en la frente, haciéndome sentir flotar sobre una nube.-Estabas tan distraída viéndome que ni te diste cuenta de cuando te dije que te iba a besar hasta dejarte sin respirar y tú inocentemente me dijiste que sí- Dijo empezando a descender la mano sobre mi mejilla y nuca por mi cuello hombros y por mis brazos. Acarició levemente una de mis manos logrando atraparla y estrechar sus dedos con los míos aún entretenidos en su nuca. Sus ojos parecían demasiado penetrantes como para mantenerla firme sin derretirme por su intensidad. Era una auténtica mirada gatuna; burlona e irresistible…o al menos para esta mariquita.

-Tú…tú ti-tienes la cul…-Intenté formular de forma inútil mientras acababa cerrando los ojos ante su cercanía y sentía que a cada palabra que decía sus labios volvían a rozar los míos…tentándome como si supiera que lo deseaba tanto como él.

-Acepto la culpa gustoso- Dijo ahora susurrando sus palabras en mi oído y trayendo consigo hacerme perder la cabeza del todo al sentir su aliento contra mi oreja…estremeciéndome y haciendo que ocultara mi cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro.-Acepto ser el causante de tus distracciones si eso implica pasar más ratos como este contigo…princess…

Y es que Adrien no solo era listo en el ámbito académico…sino también en otros muchos ámbitos que fui aprendiendo con el paso del tiempo. Porque si bien Ladybug siempre sabía jugar bien sus cartas cuando estaba con Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, cuando se lo proponía, podía resultar bastante "inteligente" a la hora de querer obtener lo que deseaba de Marinette

Éramos el contrapeso el uno del otro. Nos buscábamos el uno al otro y nos resistíamos el uno al otro…pero al final acabábamos rindiéndonos al otro como era en esta ocasión.

Él sabía que no me resistiría: porque no podía estudiar más y no aguantaría demasiado tiempo tampoco sin interactuar con él llevando tanto tiempo a solas. Pero yo también sabía que él no se resistiría a hacer de las suyas y meterme en una encrucijada para mostrarse superior ante mí e impresionarme.

Era astuto como un felino e inteligente como nadie.

Era al fin y al cabo…mi chico listo.


	10. J de juguetón

Adrien sin duda, entre muchas de sus cualidades, es un gato juguetón.

Cualquiera al pensar en ello se podría a imaginar la escena de un gatito jugando por la habitación con un ovillo de lana tan feliz de la vida. Pero Adrien era juguetón no en ese sentido por ser su alter-ego un gato.

Era un juguetón y bromista de primera. Nunca podías estar con él sin reír.

Descubrí su lado infantil y cómico por primera vez cuando era Chat Noir, sí; pero empecé a profundizar en él cuando comenzamos a salir y Adrien empezó a mostrarse conmigo tal y como era realmente y se sentía, fuera de los estereotipos que le imponía su padre para con los demás.

Cuando pensé que no podría sorprenderme más, su conversión de novio a esposo fue una mayor sorpresa. Lo mejor fue cuando fuimos padres, porque cuando lo veo interactuar con los niños me doy cuenta de que los trata con un amor e ilusión que supera la de cualquiera. En el fondo soy realista, y sé que los trata como en el fondo siempre deseo que lo tratara su padre tras la falta de su madre.

Cuando lo veía jugar con Enma, que fue la primera, parecía que tenía una hermana pequeña con la que jugar, porque a cada propuesta de juego de la pequeña rubia de ojos azules él nunca decía que no. Eran idénticos tanto en personalidad como en físico. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que esa pequeña rubia saco mis ojos.

Con Hugo, el mediano, fue todo confidencialidad. El chico de ojos esmeralda como los de su padre solo parecían adoptar cierto tono burlón y malévolo cuando se juntaba con su padre. Pero era más prudente que yo y que su padre juntos. Era el vivo ejemplo de lo que podría ser mi alter-ego de la mariquita pero en versión masculina, y Adrien lo admiraba como en su día admiró esa personalidad mía.

Louis era, por otro lado, la versión alter-ego de su padre. El chico rubio había sacado, para sorpresa de todos, un ojo en tono celeste y otro esmeralda. Tenía mi astucia y la diablura de su padre y para cuando llegó a nuestras vidas nunca vi en más apuros a Adrien por intentar frenar las diabluras de su pequeña replica.

Era capaz de tirarse horas cuando volvía a casa jugando con los tres como si fuera un niño más en casa. Era como ver al niño pequeña que deseo ser hace años pero cuyo derecho a serlo le fue arrebatado por las circunstancias.

Por eso, cada vez que veo esa escena tan familiar y acogedora en casa no puedo evitar unirme a sus pequeñas travesuras sin perder del todo el control para que cometan locuras. Entiendo en momentos así lo que pudieron sentir mis padres al criarme y pasar momentos conmigo felices.

Uno de los recuerdos que más tengo grabados sobre la personalidad juguetona de mi ahora marido eran las noches que se escapaba a mi casa como Chat Noir y acabábamos siempre haciendo pelea de almohadas o guerra de cosquillas el uno al otro. Aún nos lo seguimos haciendo cuando uno quiero llevar la razón en un asunto y el otro no cede en nuestra habitación, pero además en ciertas ocasiones se nos unen nuestros hijos cuando empiezan a oír nuestras risas; no queriendo perder la diversión que se estaba dando en nuestra habitación.

Nunca pensé cuando peleábamos como héroes que agradecería tanto que el chico de mis sueños fuera tan juguetón y cómico cuando realmente no aguantaba sus constantes bromas sobre gatos.

Porque sin su aire de niño, siempre faltaría algo en casa…cierta alegría y diablura que llena de dicha y rompe la monotonía. Era un soplo de aire fresco en un día seco.

Era la dicha de mi vida.


	11. K de koala

_**K de koala**_

Una de las primeras salidas que llegué a tener a solas con Adrien fue al zoológico.

Me acuerdo que aún tenía mucho entusiasmo por ver a la famosa pantera negra que allí vivía y que se encargaba de cuidar el padre de Alya personalmente. Era una pena que él, tiempo atrás, hubiera resultado una de las víctimas de Hawkmoth por las burlas de Kim hacia su compañera pantera. No hacía nada malo, solo defendía al animal o podría decirse que a su compañero/a.

A veces considero que, de haberse dado ese caso con Chat y conmigo siendo Ladybug, yo no hubiera dudado en defender a mi compañero gatuno de cualquiera que osara burlarse de él frente a mí, tal y como lo había hecho Otus Cesàire. Sonrío al recordar ese pensamiento, puesto que en esos días ni siquiera era consciente de lo tan importante que era ese chico rubio para mí siendo el crush por el que yo andaba más que loca.

Nuestra salida al zoológico parisino no fue premeditada, sino más bien improvisada. Habíamos salido de la escuela y nos quedamos en el parque cercano a mi casa comprando unos helados mientras charlábamos sobre algunas de nuestras viejas batallas. Daba gracias a los pequeños momentos de descanso que tenía con el chico ojiverde en su apretada agenda para pasarlos en su mayoría conmigo desde que nos descubrimos mutuamente. Nino y Alya no habían podido quedar porque tenían pendiente un trabajo en pareja para clase que habían dejado para última hora por los despistes del DJ.

En esto que estábamos hablando sobre algunos akumas problemáticos, me acordé del famoso T-Rex en el que se convirtió el padre de mi mejor amiga y me desternillé de la risa al ver la cara de espanto de Adrien. Por un momento pareció como si se le erizase la piel como si fuera un gato de verdad, de los pies a la cabeza. Él, por otro lado, no paró de recriminarme ante aquel acto tan loco de mi parte de meterme en la boca de la "extinta" especie. Me conmovió cuando se sinceró conmigo y en un arrebato me dijo que aún tenía pesadillas conmigo por ese día pensando que no lo contaba.

Yo, queriendo dejar el asunto a un lado y quitarle ese asunto tan absurdo en ese momento de la cabeza, lo jalé de un brazo y empezamos a correr mientras lo dirigía al zoo y una vez dentro nos dirigíamos a todos y cada uno de los lugares donde estaban los animales mientras pasábamos la tarde.

Creo que funcionó y no podía evitar que se curvaran mis labios al ver la cara de entusiasmo del rubio con cada especie nueva que veía en vivo por primera vez. Cuando durante nuestros paseos por el reciento agarró mi mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme y esquivar la cabeza un poco cortada a pesar de que él después, con una sonrisa burlona, reducía la distancia hasta que nuestro hombros se rozaran como minino.

Por aquel entonces todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarme al contacto físico con él de manera íntima. Si bien ya sabíamos sobre nuestras identidades y nuestros sentimientos aún teníamos que ir aprendiendo a ser más desenvueltos el uno con el otro; dejar atrás las torpezas y no tener miedo de ser quienes éramos con el otro. Aún éramos unos niños, unos simples adolescentes para los que todo aquello de los sentimientos era nuevo. No sabía a veces con que atenerme con él; si con su personalidad dulce y caballerosa de Adrien o con la extrovertida, juguetona y burlona de Chat Noir. Pero de todas las formas, aunque al comienzo me intimidara, siempre acababa por gustarme…incluso más de lo que en un principio creería.

Fue super gracioso verlo con los pelos de punta cuando nos acercamos a la jaula de la pantera negra y saludamos al padre de Alya en el lugar. Por segundos parecía estar rehuyendo al animal y por otros parecía matarse con la mirada con él/ella. Era como ver una auténtica batalla de felinos y ante aquel comentario luego por mi parte tanto yo como Tikki desde mi bolso no paramos de reír ante las caras largas y gruñonas del rubio y el kwami de la mala suerte, que estaba escondido en la chaqueta del primero.

Cuando nos paramos en unos bancos para darles de comer algo a nuestros kwamis no pude evitar darme cuenta de que estábamos sentados en los mismos bancos en los que tiempo atrás estuve conmigo en aquella improvisada "cita" que se había organizado tiempo atrás en el zoo para que Nino me confesara sus sentimientos. Me reí al contarle a Adrien sobre la reacción de mi amiga al decirle a Nino aquella vez que le iba a organizar una cita con Alya. En ese momento solo lo veía como un amigo.

¿Quién lo diría ahora no?

Mea culpa…o más bien…culpa de Ladybug por encerrarlos en una jaula. Adrien reía incrédulo a creer mi relato de que fui capaz de encerrar a aquellos dos después de todo y no ir a sacarlos de su encierro después de lo del akuma. No pude evitar agarrarle otra vez de la mano para guiarlo hasta la jaula donde en concreto me aseguré de encerrar aquella vez a los dos morenos. Hasta aquel día no me percaté, junto a Adrien, de que se trataba del lugar reservado a los Koalas.

¡Eran tan monos!

Me picó la curiosidad al ver a Adrien en ese momento más pendiente del tablero de madera donde estaban los datos y curiosidades sobre aquellos animales que de los propios animales. En toda la tarde que habíamos pasado en el lugar, no se había parado ni una sola vez en ninguno de los tableros, sino que se la pasaba contemplándolos con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. ¡Fue mi guía personalizado! Era ver un animal, y era capaz de decirme tantas cosas de ellos que, hasta los propios cuidadores de los animales, al vernos y oírle, se quedaban a cuadros.

Era demasiado listo para hasta su propio bien y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta muchas veces de ello.

Sin venir a cuento, y tras, por lo que parecía, había terminado de leer el tablero, sonrío al alzar su vista a los animales y después mirarme a mí con una sonrisa. Se colocó detrás de mí ante mi mirada atenta y extrañada ante su cambio de actitud. Y finalmente me rodeo con sus brazos dejando que apoyara mi espalda contra su pecho mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre vientre con las manos cruzadas. Me sonrojé sin remedio, cortada ante el pensamiento de que alguien nos viera de esa manera viendo la jaula y los animales. Pero a él no le pareció importarle aquello en ningún momento. Todo lo contrario. A pesar de que era más alto que yo por algunos centímetros apoyo una de sus mejillas contra mi cabeza y sentí su aliento por unos segundos por mi lóbulo derecho y por mi nuca como si fuera una corriente eléctrica. Mis manos, apoyadas en ese momento sobre la baranda frente a la jaula se apretaron inconscientemente al pronunciar junto a mi oído de una manera tan suave y delicada que me llegó a conmover. Hasta esa ocasión, muy pocas habían sido las veces en las que había tenido la suerte de escuchar aquellas palabras de su parte debido de nuevo a nuestra inexperiencia o timidez.

Tiempo después supe que lo que me susurró era exactamente lo mismo que lo que incluso más tiempo atrás le dijo a Nino que me dijera cuando iba a confesarme sus sentimientos. Me dijo que aunque se lo intentara negar así mismo, aquella vez sintió como si de verdad él mismo me estuviera diciendo aquello que él mismo había estado deseando decirme por tanto tiempo solo siendo Ladybug….Fue un simple y sincero…

 _Quiero decirte…que te amo Marinette…_

Aquel día, entre los brazos de Adrien, no pude evitar pensar que no podría sentirme jamás más a gusto en ningún otro lugar que no fuera en sus brazos. Era como abrazar a un dulce y tierno Koala como los que había frente a nosotros o al menos, sentirse abrazado de esa manera. Antes de marcharnos miré lo que leyó Adrien en el tablero. Era algo peculiar que aparecía casi al final pero a lo que tuve que darle mucha razón: en cuanto a simbología se trata, los koalas son símbolo de protección, de sensibilidad y también de calma.

Y Adrien era todo eso y mucho más para mí.

Si no fuera porque ya lo consideraba mi gatito tonto, quizás en otra vida se tendría que haberle considerado crearle o darle un miraculous con una relación similar o cercana a los koalas.

Me hacía sentir querida, amada con sus abrazos de koala. Lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré siempre…


	12. L de leal

**_L de leal_**

 _Definición de "leal_ _":_ _[persona, animal] Que es incapaz de traicionar o engañar, actúa con respeto y fidelidad a sus principios morales, a sus compromisos o hacia la persona que lo ayuda, protege o mantiene._

Adrien, visto de este modo, es en muchos aspectos "leal".

En primer lugar, siempre lo fue hacia su padre, quién le dio la vida, lo vio crecer, lo cuidó y protegió. Si bien durante los años tras lo de su madre no fue muy expresivo, el mayor de los Agreste en verdad adoraba a su hijo, al igual que su hijo lo adoraba por el gran corazón que tenía y muy pocas veces mostraba a los demás. Adrien siempre quiso cumplir el deseo de su padre de ser el modelo ideal y ejemplar de hijo para que su padre se sintiera orgullo de él. Cumplía con todas las peticiones o mandatos de su padre porque sabía que en el fondo quería lo mejor para él pese a que no siempre era la mejor opción la que tomaba. Cuando Adrien obtuvo su miraculous y sintió que tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo la libertad que tanto anheló, también se sintió culpable por no seguir los preceptos de su padre a veces. A pesar de todo ello, aquello lo compensaba. Aunque fuese el héroe de París que tenía que escaparse a veces de sus actividades civiles para luchar con el mal, nunca dejó atrás el resto de sus actividades y siempre fue a su padre hasta el momento que empezó a decidir su propio camino en la vida.

Y ese es otro de los puntos por lo cual considero a Adrien alguien "leal". Era fiel a sí mismo, a sus principios y valores. Como héroe nunca dejaba a nadie atrás si de él dependía y daba la vida por todos los que lo necesitaban y por lo que él creía que era justo; como todo un héroe ejemplar de París. La ciudad o el mundo entero podría considerarme la heroína ejemplar si ellos lo deseaban, pero yo siempre lo tendría a él de ejemplo a seguir. A cualquiera que me preguntaba se lo decía en alguna de las entrevistas que nos tomaban tras derrotar a un akuma. Chat Noir tan buen héroe como ella o incluso mejor que ella; y si no fuera por él jamás habría logrado alcanzar tantas cosas y logros durante todos sus años juntos protegiendo la ciudad de los villanos que la acechaban. Cuando por primera vez tuvieron que enfrentar a Hawmoth, ella palideció ante sus miedos y se dio por vencida. Fue él quien le mostró ante aquel monstruo de piedra frente a la torre de París que podíamos mostrarles a la gente mucho más de lo que ellos creían. Creía en sí mismo y en sus capacidades. Creyó en mí hasta incluso mucho antes de ver de lo que era realmente capaz. Pero sobretodo, creyó en nosotros.

En su faceta de gato negro aquella cualidad en el rubio era intachable. Pero si bien eso es cierto, en su faceta civil tampoco se queda atrás. No solo me había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era de una moral intachable y que nunca faltaba a su palabra. También me había demostrado, por encima de cualquier cosa, que también me era leal. Y a veces me llegaba a sorprender hasta que punto lo era de verdad.

-¡Marinette! ¡Aquí!

¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

Lo típico.

¿Qué sucede cuando tienes por novio a un chico inocente en apariencia, inteligente, risueño, educado y encima sexy como el mío siendo modelo?

Lo típico.

Tras ir a visitar la oficina de industrias Agreste para mostrarle unos bocetos al padre de Adrien que me había pedido para un especial en su nueva campaña para introducir a nuevos integrantes en el mundo de la moda, decidí pasarme por uno de los sets de estudio donde sabía que aquel día Adrien tenía sesión de fotos. Primer problema: no me había dicho que en esa ocasión era una sesión compartida con otro compañero de profesión. Segundo problema: ese otro compañero, era, más bien, "otra" compañera. Tercer problema: cuando me enteré de aquello fue entrando al set llevándome de primera plana la imagen de la chica lanzándose a los brazos de MI NOVIO y besándolo sin que él se resistiera. Ella era una de las nuevas debutantes; guapa y con estilo, y yo me llevé un palmo de narices. Nada me detuvo a salir del lugar tras aquello sin mirar atrás hasta buscar un taxi. Ni siquiera los llamados de Adrien por los pasillos me detuvieron. Como si de verdad creyera que me iba a detener a escuchar sus excusas en ese momento, fúrica como estaba de la rabia y el rencor hacia esa azabache de melena exuberante.

No era la primera vez que me encontraba a Adrien en una situación comprometida con otra chica. Sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba que él estuviera metido en el mundo de la moda por su padre. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera inevitable no poder soportar presenciar esas escenas cuando se daban. Y él bien lo sabía.

Hoy después de varios días, o más bien una semana, tras aquello, decidí contestarle a sus mensajes de texto. No había querido ni siquiera darle la cara en las patrullas nocturnas y evitaba los lugares por los que sabía que frecuentaba él o los que yo frecuento a menudo para que así no me siguiera o me encontrara. Fue una total y rotunda ley de hielo para su conciencia por mi parte.

Me pidió una cita para poder arreglar y hablar las cosas. A medida que subía las escaleras del Trocadero hasta donde él estaba veía su cara de nervios y preocupación por no querer meter la pata. Pese a todo, me pareció tierno. A mí misma me dio lastima muchas veces durante aquella semana cuando lo veía como Chat Noir desde alguno de los tejados cerca de mi casa con la esperanza de que corriera las cortinas o abriera las ventanas para que nos viéramos. Pero mi orgullo herido me lo impedía y mis ganas de justicia también. Quería que castigarlo en cierta medida por no actuar cuando debió, aunque de cierta forma, sabía que no era justo porque él no tenía la culpa, sino yo, por lo estúpidamente celosa y posesiva que me había vuelto en los últimos años que llevábamos juntos desde que empezamos a salir.

Pero como dije antes, el nunca terminaba de sorprenderme.

Yo llevaba un vestido rosa palo que había acabado de diseñar, con mi característico diseño de flores que le daba mi toque personal a modo de marca. Me recogí el pelo en una trenza pequeña apoyada en el hombro y llevaba también el bolso que portaba siempre desde la escuela para esconder en ella a Tikki. Adrien por otro lado, llevaba un look casual pero arreglado: unos pantalones azul marino pitillo y unas sudaderas negras, así como una camisa blanca y una sudara vaquera y negra con un pequeño logo de una huella de gato verde en la parte alta derecha del pecho. El gorro de la sudadera cubría sus cabellos rubios para pasar desapercibido entre la gente que se congregaba aquel fin de semana en aquel lugar emblemático de París. Si bien era inevitable sonreír como una boba cada vez que quedábamos juntos para salir en una cita al ver como cada día lo veía más guapo, en aquella ocasión me sorprendió más que llevara precisamente aquella sudadera; aquella que, meses antes, le había diseñado yo misma y le había entregado como regalo, mientras compartíamos un chocolate caliente entre risas con nuestros kwamis en mi habitación durante la víspera de Navidad.

Ese sí que era un momento entrañable y tierno.

-Hola-Saludé a ciencia cierta un poco tímida para lo que realmente quería sonar ante la sorpresa de verlo con ella puesta.

-Marinette…-Dijo con la cabeza gacha rascándose la nuca y tapándose más el rostro si podía ser posible con la sudadera.

Se dio cierto silencio entre ambos hasta que nos contemplamos frente a frente.

-¿Algo que añadir en tu defensa, chaton?- Dije con un poco de picardía pero sin dejar de lado mi tono serio característico de Ladybug y que usaba para recriminarle sin llegar a enfadarme.

-Yo…Debí estar más atento y no confiarme con ella cuando en más de una ocasión me dio a entender ciertas cosas lo sé…Pero…en ese momento estaba atento a un pedido por el móvil y no me di cuenta de que…Te juro que…

-Suhh…Lo sé…-Dije cortando su discurso torpe y atropellado con una leve risa cómplice que luego empezó a compartir conmigo. Sentí la curvatura de sus labios sobre mis dedos; aquellos que había utilizado para callarle- Sé que tú nunca harías eso…Ya te costó bastante tiempo atrapar a la mariquita, gatito, como para que la dejes escapar ahora.-Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres cruel conmigo, my lady- Dijo con un leve mohín al apartar mi mano de sus labios y apoyarla sobre su pecho mientras reía levemente ante ese marco tan infantil de mi novio.-Te echado de menos, lo sabes, ¿no?-dijo tomando un tono más serio mientras tomaba mi mano y volvía a colocarla cerca de su rostro, pero esta vez, posada en su mejilla.

Sentía su calidez y cariño a través de la caricia que daba a través de mi mano, intentando mostrar en un pequeño gesto toda la añoranza que había o habíamos sentido el uno por el otro durante esa semana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no habíamos estado por tanto tiempo sin hablar en verdad, y eso me había hecho plantearme muchas cosas entonces.

Lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas.

-Sí…y siento no haber podido darte antes la oportunidad de hablar…Yo también te he echado de menos Adrien…Es solo que…-Me corté por unos instantes y agaché la cabeza yo antes de suspirar profundo y admitir aquello en voz alta-…Fue más duro de lo que creí…Estaba celosa, para que negarlo…-Dije con una sonrisa tonta, sabiendo también lo mucho que él también disfrutaría de verme así y de admitirlo en voz alta cuando él se había visto así por mí con varios chicos en más de una ocasión. Ya habría perdido la cuenta de ello.

-Siempre seré tu más fiel y leal gatito, bugaboo-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona acariciando con un pulgar mi mejilla y acercándose a mí para besar mi frente. El roce de sus labios era como un soplo de aire fresco aquella tarde o más bien anochecer.- ¿De verdad me perdonas?-Susurró tan bajito que apenas pude oírle.

-¿Qué remedio?-Dije yo burlona para romper el hielo y con una pequeña lágrima rebelde en mis ojos, producto de la ligera brisa que empezaba a levantarse y de mis más profundos deseos arraigados durante aquella semana por volver a estar así con él, entre sus brazos.-Estoy atascada con un gato negro muy testarudo y adulador.- Dije provocando una leve risa en él mientras apretaba su agarre fuerte alrededor de mi cintura con sus brazos, apegándome fuertemente a él y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro.

-Siempre tuyo Marinette. Este gato se pierde tras el rastro de su mariquita.

Tras aquello, y sin temor alguno a ser ya descubierto, se apartó su sudadera para posarla sobre mis hombros, abrigándome ante la fresca brisa de aquel invierno. Puede que pronto empezara a nevar, pero la sensación de calidez que sentía agarrada de la mano de Adrien nunca desaparecería, más aún al descubrir la sorpresa que me tenía preparada más tarde en la noche. Una sorpresa que conllevaba un anillo y una promesa eterna entre ambos.

Después de todo, aquella semana no solo me había servido para reflexionar a mí sobre lo mucho que adoraba a este chico rubio de ojos risueños, sino también él también a él para conmigo. Sin saberlo, cada uno reafirmamos nuestros deseos de permanecer toda la vida junto al otro durante aquel tiempo. Antes de saber lo que se avecinaba esa noche, yo ya tenía su respuesta; y él, que lo tenía todo preparado para mostrarme una vez más lo leal y fiel, no sabía que de cualquier manera le diría siempre…

" _Sí quiero"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!_**

 ** _Que tal os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este a decir verdad por lo que entraña. Quizás si el resto de capítulos de este fanfic tienen éxito siga con la parte que prometí a algunos ppor reviews de hacer un De la Z a la A versión Adrien diciéndo todas la cualidades de Marinette. En ese fanfic podría revelar algunas de las cositas que no saldrían a la luz en un principio en este fanfic (como lo que ha quedado inconcluso por ejemplo al final de este capítulo ejem)._**

 ** _Vosotros podéis hacerse cuentas ya de los capítulos que quedan de esta sencilla historia, pero de lo que queda por leer espero que os entusiasme tante como hasta ahora. ¿Queréis un adelanto? El próximo capítulo se titula...M de modelo..._**

 ** _¿Qué os imagináis que vendrá en la próxima actualización?_**

 ** _Vivo de vuestros reviews, amo vuestros reviews, mil gracias por ellos y espero muchos más para seguir adelante con esta historia y con otras muchas que aún tengo pendientes._**

 ** _Saluditos a todos, cuidado con los akumas y..._**

 ** _Tikki, puntos fuera!_**

 ** _Plagg, garras fuera!_**


	13. M de modelo

_**M de modelo**_

" _Adrien Agreste arrasa"_

El nuevo titular de las revistas de moda lo decía todo. ¿Es absurdo que diga a estas alturas que Adrien es el chico más guapo que he conocido en la vida? Toda chica de París podría asegurar eso con certeza absoluta. ¿Quién no quedaría prendada ante semejante chico?

" _El ángel de París sobrevuela la pasarela"_

" _Agreste Jr deslumbra"_

" _La marca Agreste es marca Adrien"_

Tengo tantos recortes de revistas en la pared de mi cuarto y en los cajones que ya he perdido la cuenta. Si bien es normal que en las revistas se saque siempre a relucir el lado bueno del chico por las influencias de su padre no podía desmentir en nada aquellas alabanzas al rubio ojiverde.

Antes de conocer a Adrien ya me maravillaba el trabajo del señor Agreste como diseñador. Todo tenía su marca o toque personal que lo hacía diferente a otras marcas tan famosas como Carolina Herrera, Gucci, Chanel, Giorgio Armani o Versace entre otras. Los bordados delicados, los acabados precisos, el estilo casual y sencillo pero sin perder su elegancia…todo en su modo gritaba a gritos Gabriel Agreste. Y lo adoraba. ¡Era mi Dios de la moda; mi modelo a seguir!

Pero conocer al rubio de ojos verdes me hizo tener otra "perspectiva" en cuanto a mi gusto por seguir la moda Agreste. A cada número nuevo que salía de revistas de moda y él salía o era mencionado, yo salía flechada hacia el primer quiosco para conseguir el ejemplar.

¿Obsesionada?

No, que va…

No penséis mal…

Solo es que me resulta… ¿Educativo?

…

Ja, ¿a quién pretendo engañar?

-Marinette, ¿te queda mucho?

-Solo un segundo. Estoy dándole la puntada.

No me importa admitir esos detalles ahora, porque puedo disfrutar de él en primera plana y mejor que nadie en una revista.

Desde que descubrimos nuestras identidades y nos abrimos el uno con el otro eran normales las constantes visitas que nos hacíamos mutuamente a la casa del otro con nuestros trajes de héroes cuando no hacíamos patrulla. Generalmente solía ser Chat el que los hacía, dándome en más de una ocasión algún susto demás. En una ocasión fui yo a verlo…y la cosa no fue muy "tranquila" o normal que se diga…pero eso os lo contaré en otra ocasión.

-Llevas media hora con esa costura. Se me van a dormir las piernas.- Dijo en tono quejoso.

-Pasas más horas de pie y quieto en una de tus sesiones de fotos. No exageres Chaton.-Dije con burla sonriendo mientras volvía a girarme de rodillas a su alrededor para clavar la aguja por donde debía al filo del pantalón.

-A veces pienso que te tardas a posta aprovechándote de mi buena voluntad para ayudarte a modelar tus diseños my lady. Sabes que me muero del aburrimiento en cualquier situación de esas.-Dijo de morros y cruzando los brazos hasta que yo me alzo frente a él para abrirlos y tomar las medidas de sus brazos abiertos con el metro alrededor de mi cuello colgado.

Me seguía con la mirada y eso me ponía nerviosa ante su mirada inquisitiva desde siempre. Aunque he de admitir que con el tiempo eso me encantaba cuando no era con intenciones de intimidarme. Así sabía que lograba captar su atención tanto como él captaba la mía, y aunque lo disimulara, ese acto por su parte era aún más descarado cuando estábamos en la escuela o en medio de peleas o labores como héroes y creía que no me percataba de ello.

-¿Es que no te gusta estar conmigo?-Dije con cierta pena en mi voz actuando y viéndole de reojo mientras le daba la espalda y anotaba ciertas medidas en mi libreta de diseño.

-Sabes que no es eso Mari…

Me voltee de nuevo hacia él encarándolo y viendo mi obra. Los pantalones rectos beige le sentaban bien ahora después de unos ajustes al largo. La camisa negra que en un principio quería que resultara cómoda para el cuerpo al final ha acabado siendo entallada y pegada sin ser demasiado estrecha.

Desde que Adrien empezó a percatarse de mis primeros inicios en prendas más sofisticadas para presentarlas en concursos se ofreció en sus visitas nocturnas a mi casa para hacer de modelo o más bien de "maniquí" para que me resultara más cómodo tomar medidas de las prendas. Ciertamente me sentí un poco avergonzada la primeras veces en las que no podía evitar girar la cabeza hacia otro lado o ponerme hacer otra cosa mientras él se cambiaba. En otras ocasiones Tikki y Plagg sostenían en el aire una manta que había siempre sobre mi cama a modo de cortina corredera para que se diera cierta privacidad. Con el tiempo he ido acostumbrándome sin darle demasiada importancia a la vergüenza…aunque aún la seguía teniendo sobre todo cuando Adrien me tomaba a veces por sorpresa con su actitud landina estilo Chat Noir. Sabía que algún día si me tenía que dedicar al mundo del diseño tendría que acostumbrarme a cosas así. Pero entenderme. No es lo mismo ver a un desconocido al que probablemente nunca vas a volver a verlo y con el que a lo mejor no se tiene tanto pudor… ¡que con tu novio! Algunas noches se me hacía bastante difícil conciliar el sueño.

¿Ahora entendéis por qué no le doy tanta relevancia al asunto de las revistas? Tenía al chico en cuestión al que adoraba en ellas a dos pasos de mí…y para mi sola.

Más de una de sus seguidoras me mataría de saber que estuviera en una situación así con él, aun siendo conocido ya que era su novia. Pero por eso mismo aprovechaba otras veces cuando estaba con él para tomar cierta osadía propia de Ladybug y darme ciertos gustos que antes no hubiera podido tener: ciertos roces por su torso cuando lo ayudaba a quitarse una camisa, suspiros y susurros al oído cuando tomaba medidas de sus cuellos, miradas cómplices que sabía que lo mataban de la vergüenza por esa situación. Aquello era un juego de dos a fin de cuentas.

Cuando volví a centrar mi mirada en él lo vi con cierta pena en sus ojos mientras me veía. Sonreí tiernamente. Parecía un niño cansado suplicándole a su madre por querer irse a la cama o por querer dejar de hacer los deberes. Me acerqué a él apoyando mis manos en su pecho para impulsarme y besarle dulcemente la nariz contagiándole una leve risa.

-Tus berrinches son peores que los de un niño pequeño Chaton, ¿lo sabías?- Dije con burla riéndome por su cambio repentino de actitud. Pero al final yo fui la sorprendida cuando me estrecho entre sus brazos rodeándome con ellos por la cintura y pegándome más a él.

-Puurrdona que suplique un poco de atención de mi novia después de dos días sin verla este fin de semana por sesiones de fotos y aun así, ella quiera tenerme cerca nada más que como su maniquí particular.-Dijo con burla y sorna rozando su aliento contra mi mandíbula

-¡Adrien!- Grité repentinamente apenada. Había terminado por coger la costumbre de hacer bromas de gatos en momentos tan íntimos como esos desde hace poco…y eso sumado a la situación acababa por matarme de los nervios mientras su agarre se volvía más firme contra mí y yo apretaba a su vez mis manos contra su camisa.

Debía recordarme para la próxima vez que creara una prenda nueva que las camisas no fueran hechas con telas demasiado finas o transpirables…al menos si eran para él y por mi propio bien ahora que lo sentía contra mis palmas.

El reía levemente a mi costa mientras yo me convertía en gelatina lentamente sintiendo mis mejillas arder mientras que su rostro se acercaba al mío y me acariciaba las mejillas y contornos con su nariz de manera tortuosa mientras su aliento me provocaba escalofríos.

-Te-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que se ofreció a ayudarme.- Dije trabándome al principio con la lengua y mordiéndome el labio inferior después para meter más la pata o delatar mi nerviosismo ante él…o por lo menos más de lo que ya estaba.

-Todo trabajo tiene sus recompensas… ¿No es así, princess?

No pasó mucho para cuando me tenía acorralada y sentada sobre mi escritorio con él entre mis piernas besándome con ferocidad mientras le correspondía. Me encantaba revolverle el cabello profundizando en sus hebras doradas y acariciarle por la nuca sabiendo que aquello le provocaba. Él por otro lado liberaba mi cabello de mis típicas coletas sabiendo que yo disfrutaba de sus caricias por mi cuello y hombros junto con el movimiento de mi media melena mientras me besaba. A veces me sostenía de sus fuertes brazos mientras me rodeaba para no caer rendida contra su pecho debido a la intensidad de nuestros besos, los susurros candentes al oído y el baile de manos que bailaba por el cuerpo de ambos en sincronía.

No sabía cuánto durarían sobre todo sus prendas; aquellas de las que segundos o minutos antes tomaba medidas para darle los últimos arreglos y mandarlas para el que sería mi primer concurso de diseño del que después tendría la gran suerte de quedar entre las primeras y tener una pequeña compensación económica para mis estudios de diseño. Pero, muy en el fondo, y a pesar de la vergüenza inicial, me decía a mí misma que me aseguraría de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible cerca de ese adonis para aprender y sobre todo para disfrutar de él.

Porque ya era mi adonis personal; hecho realidad y no una imagen que adorar en las revistas como otras admiradoras y yo misma en el pasado harían.

Era mi modelo particular.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Siento mucho esta larga ausencia en esta y en otras de mis historias para los que me seguís en ellas. Todo tiene su justificación. Para los que no lo sabéis recientemente tuve un "pequeño" accidente doméstico. Y acabé quemándome la mano con aceite caliente. ¿Divertido? Para nada ¿Doloroso? Para rebentar. No os lo podéis imaginar y para los que no lo habéis sentido nunca os lo advierto. ¡Cuidado en la cocina! Cosas que pasan cuadno vives solo y estás estudiando en otra ciudad ¿eh?**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo al asunto, ¿os ha gustado el nuevo capítulo? ¿Interesante eh pillines?**

 **Quiero que veáis tanto orígenes de esta linda parejita antes y después de conocerse su secreto como su desarrollo después como pareja y en el matrimonio y con los hijos. Es por eso por lo que mezclo los capítulos tal y como es en la temática típica de las historias de "De la A a la Z". Muchas de las cositas que no salen aquí y que os quedaís muchos con las ganas de leer os prometo que aparecerán en la versión de Adrien para Marinette de "De la Z a la A", como por ejemplo,** ejem **, el asunto "no tan tranquilo" que sucedió una vez que Marinette fue a visitar a Adrien como Ladybug,** ejem **. XD**

 **¿Nueva pista? Esta bien...El nuevo capítulo será...** (atención sonido de tambores) **...N de novio.**

 **¿Qué sucederá?**

 **Gracias por todos vuestros reviews de apoyo tanto por mi problema como por las historias :** Lu, Candela, Rorii-Chan, SAMP-CLAM05 (gracias por tus reviews en todas mis historias y por el apoyo de mi quemadura, ya voy mejor), Yume no kaze (me encanta ver un review tuyo en cada capítulo), Altair Jaege y sonrais777 (he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he dicho que adoro tu forma de escribir también).

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**

 **Saluditos**


	14. N de novio

_**N de novio**_

-¡Corre Mari!

-¡E-espera!

Cuando se lo proponía Alya podía ser tan explosiva e hiperactiva como la pólvora. No me había dado tiempo a contestarle cuando ya me agarrado de la muñeca y me arrastraba con ella hacia nuestro objetivo…la orilla.

En esta ocasión fuimos a la playa Nino, Alya, Adrien y yo juntos para disfrutar de nuestro fin de semana libre como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos debido a nuestras obligaciones, ya fueran estudios o trabajo.

Una vez nos lanzamos entre risas de cabeza al agua agradecí internamente a Alya que me hubiera arrastrado con ella cuando volví a enfocar mi mirada hacia el lugar en donde habíamos abandonado a los otros dos chicos en la playa, colocando las cosas.

Ver a mi novio con bañador…no era muy sano para mi mente si quería acabar entera para aquel día… ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese cuerpo de Adonis para torturarme? Con el paso de los años sus prácticas de esgrima y baloncesto durante la secundaria junto con las responsabilidades de Chat Noir no habían hecho nada más que favorecer su cuerpo… Lo peor era cuando se soltaba y me presumía coqueto ante ello tal y como lo haría su alter-ego gatuno; era lo peor porque, para mi desgracia, no podía rebatírselo por mucho que me encantase la idea y así bajar un poquito su ego de las nubes.

No soy santa y tampoco inmune a sus encantos…¿qué se le va a hacer?

-Dios, el agua está genial, y con esta calor se agradece.-Expresó la morena junto a mí boca arriba flotando en el agua.

-Sí…-dije imitándola poco después dejando de pasarle el escáner de rayos X una vez más a Adrien.

-¿Me has dicho que sí a lo que he dicho o era porque te estabas comiéndote con la mirada a Adrien?

Odiaba cuando mi amiga me pillaba en esos momentos. Sabía leerme como a un libro. Me sumergí debajo del agua para refrescarme e intentar rebajar un poco la calor de mis mejillas, mezcla de la vergüenza y de la calor. Al salir de nuevo a la superficie la vi terminando de reír.

-Como si yo fuera la única-Dejé caer con sorna.-Ha sido quitarse la camiseta Nino y tu agarrarme para salir pitando porque te iba a dar una combustión.

-Tenía calor- Me replicó con una mirada retadora.

-Yo también-Respondí de manera automática.- Pero no sé a qué tipo de calor te refieres tú…

-¡Marinette!- Exclamó por fin a voz en grito intentando atraparme para ahogarme en el agua. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que lograba sacar a Alya de su zona de confort, bien haciéndola rabiar o avergonzándola. No podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

Después de unos cuantos juegos y bromas, salimos del agua más frescas y relajadas para volver de camino a la sombrilla donde estarían los chicos.

-Yo sigo sin entender aún porque es que estás hoy tan tranquila y relajada, viendo el panorama que hay.

-¿A qué te refieres Alya?

-Tu chico, el top model de las revistas de moda, en traje de baño y en una playa…que podría estar llena de fans suyas reclamando su atención…¿enserio me lo estás preguntando?

Alcé la mirada hacia nuestras toallas ante su pregunta, viendo a los chicos tumbados en la arena conversando de cualquier cosa. Lo cierto es que a lo lejos vi a algunas chicas o grupillos que parecían verlos desde la distancia. Pero ninguna lo hacía.

-Estoy bien Alya. No estoy preocupada si es eso lo que piensas.

-Ajam… Entonces, si una chica se le acercara en este momento con intenciones "no buenas", ¿seguirías igual de calmada?

-Sí…porque sé que no la aceptaría…-Dije resolutiva mientras terminábamos de llegar con ellos.

Habíamos pasado por demasiados cosas como para no confiar el uno en el otro.; mucho menos para que a esas alturas dudáramos de nuestros sentimientos. Sabía que él me quería tanto como yo a él o si no más. Me consideraba afortunada, y no por tener el miraculous de la suerte, si no porque después de todo lo que se nos vino encima siendo Adrien Chat Noir y yo Ladybug él finamente correspondiera mis sentimientos tras todo.

-Chico, tienes a la novia perfecta-Dijo resolutiva y resignada mi amiga a Adrien mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y me sentaba en la toalla para tumbarme al sol. Sus intentos por ponerme celosa no le habían servido en esta ocasión.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo digas Alya. Lo sé de sobra.- Dijo mirándome de reojo y guiándome un ojo.-¿Algo que deba saber?

-Sigo sin entender porque no fuimos a la playa privada esa de la que nos hablaste hace unas semanas. Seguro que estaríamos mejor que en una pública y sin llamar tanto la atención, "señor de revista".

-Sabes que por mí no había inconveniente.-Dijo el rubio ante la réplica sin mala intención de la periodista.- Fue Marinette quién replico ante ello y me negó pedir reserva en esa playa.-Dijo bebiendo un trago de su refresco.

-¡Aquí estamos bien de todas formas, dude! Lo mismo de arena y agua va a ver en un lugar que en otro.-Dijo apartándose unos cascos de música para pasárselo al rubio para que escuchara una melodía.

-Nino tiene razón Alya. Me negué porque primeramente no nos lo podemos permitir ninguno de los tres y no quiero que Adrien se haga responsable de todo.

-A pesar de todo…Es una lástima-Replico Alya de morros sentándose a mi lado y colocándose una visera para tomar el sol.

-Oye Nino, ¿queda algún refresco de cola?- Pregunté sedienta.

-Me temo que no. Adrien propuso antes de ir a comprar algunos refrescos o helados para aguantar mejor la calor, pero quisimos esperaros a que salierais del agua para preguntaros.

-Iré entonces a por uno, no te preocupes-Dije tomando mi macuto y cogiendo un pequeño monedero.- ¡Vuelvo en seguida! –Dije mientras aligeraba el paso tras incorporarme. En verdad tenía la garganta seca. Aquellos 40 grados de temperatura no eran usualmente normales en Francia.

Al llegar al quiosco pedí mi bebida y me senté en la barra para tomarme tranquilamente el batido de frutas que había decidido tomar al final.

-¿La señorita desea algo más?- Preguntó coqueto el barman.

-No gracias.-Contesté simple dejando el dinero en la barra para que lo tomara el mismo una vez me lo acabé de beber todo.

Cuando iba de camino a las toallas me desorienté un poco debido a la cantidad de sombrillas que impedían la visión bien. De un momento a otro me vi interceptada por alguien que posó su mano sobre mi hombro. Al girarme solo puede ver a un chico castaño de mirada azul y con pose relajada.

-Hola guapa, ¿te has perdido?-Iba a contestarle un poco cortante y esquiva viendo el tono de coquetería que estaba empleando, pero me vi interrumpida cuando alzó mi mentón intentando acercarse considerablemente a mí- Te ayudaría encantado, aunque si te soy sincero, creo que yo también me he perdido nada más verte, ¿quieres que nos perdamos juntos?

Posé mis manos, reticente a tan solo tocarle, sobre el pecho desnudo del chico y me aparté con rapidez antes sus insinuaciones y la proximidad.

-Y yo creo que te has equivocado de chica.-Dije con el tono de voz más frio que pude y me alejé unos pasos. Para el momento en que por fin pude alcanzar a ver a Nino y a Alya charlando alguien me agarró de la mano de un jalón y me abrazó apretándome contra su fuerte pecho. Ya me imaginaba que sería el mismo chico de antes.

-Por si no lo has notado no necesito tu compañía. Y además tengo una mejor que tú.-Dije apartándome bruscamente sin mirar y empujándolo con fuerza. Para mi sorpresa…no era quien yo esperaba. Él me miraba con una de esas sonrisas felinas que me mataban y a la vez con algo que denotaba cierto…peligro. Me volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y haciéndome sentir el tacto suave y caliente de sus manos por mi piel. ¿Por qué sentí que la temperatura se había incrementado en un millón de grados más mientras sentía lo verdaderamente fuertes que eran sus músculos manteniéndome tan cercana a él? Acercó su rostro al mío para susurrarme al oído.

-No me ha gustado verte en brazos de otro chico, pero voy a considerar que lo que me has dicho hace un momento era para él y no para mí…porque sí prefieres mi compañía, ¿no bugaboo?- Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de manera descarada pero disimulada y yo tuve que esconder mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro para no soltar un grito de sorpresa y expectativa en mitad de la playa, con tanta gente alrededor y con nuestro amigos conversando a unos metros de distancia.

-E-e…eso tendrás que comprobarlo tú mismo, gatito- Logré articular a duras penas sintiendo como me temblaban las piernas.

-Los gatos somos muy territoriales Marinette.-Dijo besando muy lentamente mi mentón con besos dulces y cortos calmando mi nerviosismo de a poco.- Todo lo mío lo cuido y me aseguro bien de ello.-Dijo creando una pausa entre amobos mientras me acariciaba luego la mejilla y besaba mi frente.-No te alejes mucho de mí hoy, ¿vale bichito? Estás demasiado tentadora hasta para mi propio bien.

Aquello terminó de matarme de bochorno con su sonrisa traviesa ante el último comentario.

-¡Adrien!- Reclamé para que después me callara sin más con un beso y una mirada determinante.

-Es enserio my lady, no tientes hoy a tu suerte; porque ya se está conteniendo bastante este gatito.

Tras aquello no pude más que quedarme mudo e ir tomada de la mano junto a él hasta las toallas procesando todo.

Más tarde entendí tras aquello porque Adrien insistió tanto en ir a la playa privada y no a una pública. Así su lado "novio protector" o modo "gato territorial" no hubiera salido a la luz. Pero lo que no sabía es que me encantaba que por alguna vez que otra fuera él el que sintiera celos de que otros chicos se me acercaran. Después de todo, él vivía todo el tiempo en el trabajo rodeado de chicas por las que yo también podría estar celosa.

Me encantaba tener el gusto de poder decir que era "mi novio" y por tanto que era más especial para él que cualquier otra. Y lo mismo era para él.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¿Entusiasmados todos por la segunda temporada? ¿Spoileados? ¿En shock? ¡Yo al menos muchísimo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño capítulo más dentro de nuestro abecedario dedicado a Adrien Agreste.**

 **¿Qué será lo siguiente?**

 **...**

 **Sí...**

 **O de ...Optimista**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	15. O de optimista

_**O de optimista**_

Sí, vamos a dejar las cosas claras en un aspecto. Yo siempre fui la negativa en el sentido amoroso. Me explico: yo nunca jamás en la vida pude llegar haberme imaginado que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el chico de mis sueños, al contrario, pensaba que me rechazaría nada más yo darlo a entender y por eso siempre callé. Mejor una bonita amistad que nada, ¿no?

Por el contrario, Adrien siempre fue el positivo. Sus expectativas para que su amor por Ladybug fuera correspondido nunca cesaron. Su insistencia ante la adversidad es lo que más me maravillaba y sorprendía. Hasta en la noche más oscura nunca se daba por vencido. El primer y mejor ejemplo que me pudo dar de esa gran cualidad suya fue cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez a Stone Heart y a Hawkmoth frente a todos los parisinos en la torre Eiffel.

Puede que Chat no lo supiera nunca, pero desde aquel día es que siempre me animé a dar lo mejor de mí misma cuando se presentaba una dificultad en mi vida diaria. Al día siguiente de todo aquello, en clase, fue la primera vez que lo hice enfrentándome a Chloe como hace mucho tiempo deseaba querer hacer, y hasta el día de hoy no me ha ido nada mal siguiendo su consejo.

Hasta tal punto era su optimismo en la vida para verle el lado bueno a todo que siempre intetaba que el resto de gente a su alrededor también lo hiciera para poder sentirnos mejor con nosotros mismos. No puedo evitar reírme al recordar cómo sin darse cuenta en una ocasión me animó a que le confesara mis sentimientos cuando ni siquiera sabíamos quiénes éramos bajo las máscaras.

-¡Corten! ¿Es que nadie aquí puede hacer nada bien? ¡Marinette por favor! ¡Solo nos queda tiempo para una última toma más! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

En aquella ocasión Nino nos había pedido solo ayuda a Alya y a mí para rodar un pequeño corto junto con Adrien para un concurso al que se quería y así entrar en un curso de diseño gráfico. El problema para el chico moreno es que la temática no era la fantástica ciencia ficción que a él tanto le encantaba y con la que estaba familiarizado. El tema era "almas gemelas" y Alya, con quién pasaba mucho tiempo últimamente, le había dado la gran ocurrencia de grabar la escena con la que en ese momento estábamos.

Nino se quejaba de que todo el mundo elegiría ese tema para algo relacionado con el tema amoroso, pero Alya le propuso convertirlo en un drama que atraparía al jurado de su concurso. Y lo cierto es que lo consiguieron. El argumento consistía en la despedida de dos chicos cuyos sentimientos no alcanzaban a la otra persona por dificultades de la vida. A pesar de que fueran correspondidos nunca logran decirse lo que tanto anhelaban y terminan separándose en el aeropuerto cuando uno de los dos debe de marchar fuera de su hogar. Con el paso del tiempo el destino los vuelve a unir en el mismo lugar en el que años atrás se separaron, estableciéndose así que siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro… "almas gemelas".

"Cómo no", Alya sobornó y "aconsejó" a Nino para que Adrien y yo fuéramos los elegidos para actuar en su video. Teníamos que grabar nuestras voces leyendo unos guiones que ya había preparado Alya de antemano mientras Nino mostraba ciertas imágenes. Solo se escucharían nuestras voces mezclándose la una a la otra confesándose de forma indirecta el uno al otro hasta que apareciera finalmente la escena de nuestra despedida ni más ni menos que a las puertas de la escuela François Dupont, el primer lugar en el que "nos conocimos".

Estaba de los nervios. El guion de los dos morenos era tan bueno y a la vez tan romántico, dramático y emotivo que no sabía cómo expresar aquello. ¡Era normal que me trabara! ¡Y mucho más si tenía que soltar todo aquello de memoria con naturalidad frente a Adrien!

¡Maldita Alya y sus ocurrencias entonces para meterme en aquello! ¡Era como si me le estuviera confesando y para colmo lo iban a grabar!

-Pero…-Dije cortada.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?-Intervino mi amiga dándome un respiro de la presión del chico con los cascos de música.-No vamos tan cortos de tiempo Nino. Ya verás como a la próxima le sale bien a Marinette. No somos profesionales así que no te presiones tanto.

-Alya tiene razón Nino. Además que he de admitir que sus guiones son demasiado buenos como para poder decirlo todo o actuar de la forma correcta a la primera.-Expresó el rubio respaldándome viendo a hacia Nino. Yo oculté mi rostro con los papeles del guion para que no se notara el sonrojo inmenso que amenazaba con inundarme.

-Agh…está bien- Resopló resignado el chico.- Quizás si estoy siendo muy serio con todo esto chicos. Lo siento si…

-No, no te disculpes Nino. Soy yo la que no puede…pero te prometo que la próxima será la definitiva. Esto es importante para ti y todos queremos colaborar para ayudarte.-Dije motivada para que no decayera por mi culpa el ánimo de mi amigo.

-Gracias Marinette,-Dijo más animado- ¿qué os parece si nos tomamos unos helados en el parque y volvemos a grabar una vez más? Así nos despejamos un poco.

-Me parece bien. ¡Voto a favor! –Gritó mi amiga entusiasta ante la idea del chico.

-Id vosotros-Respondí en su lugar con una sonrisa apenada.- Yo aún quiero mirarme bien mis partes para que la siguiente toma salga bien. Esperaré aquí, no os preocupéis.

-En ese caso id vosotros dos Nino. Yo me quedo con Marinette a ayudarla- Respondió Adrien para mi sorpresa.

-Es… ¿está bien?- Dijo un poco inseguro y confundido- Volvemos enseguida entonces. ¡No nos tardaremos!-Dijo ya a cierta distancia habiendo cogido de una muñeca a Alya para arrastrarla con él mientras esta se quejaba.

Cuando los perdimos de vista entrando al parque de al lado, suspiré resignada y me senté sobre uno de los escalones de la entrada escolar. Seguidamente Adrien me imitó quedando a mi lado a un paso de distancia. No era capaz de alzar la mirada y verle estando a solas con él. Solo podía ver con curiosidad infinita mis sabrinas y sus deportivas naranjas marca Agreste.

-¿Es cosa mía o esos dos pasan juntos mucho tiempo últimamente?- Preguntó al aire el rubio.

La pregunta referida a nuestros dos amigos me hizo mirar hacia donde habían marchado y no me resistí a sonreír con ternura al imaginar el sonrojo que podría tener mi amiga en sus mejillas.

-Sí…Creo que es bueno para ambos. Desde hace tiempo se ve que hay más interacción entre ambos…-Digo casi susurrando y suspirando.

-¿Te ocurre algo Marinette?

La pregunta de Adrien me puso nerviosa al notar su mirada preocupada hacia mí cuando le observé de forma inconsciente.

-¿Eh qué? ¿Yo? ¡No, que va! ¿Qu-qué me pasar iba mí…quiero decir…qué me iba a pasar a mí?-Dije trabándoseme la lengua.

-Es que he notado que te cuesta bastante trabajo la última parte del diálogo.- Dijo concluso sorprendiéndome ante el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta- Una escuché por la televisión que un buen actor lo es cuando es capaz de ponerse en la misma piel del personaje que lo interpreta. No hace un personaje, sino que es el personaje. Los casos más excepcionales son aquellos en los que realmente el actor puede llevar a cabo cierta actuación porque ya lo ha vivido en carne propia en su vida.-Se dio un pequeño silencio entre nosotros mientras lo miraba expectativa ante algo que parecía a punto de decir.-¿No piensas lo mismo? Quiero decir…no es que sea asunto mío…pero…creo que te cuesta expresarte porque sientes que es como si te estuvieras confesando tu misma todas esas cosas a alguien especial y que te importa…¿no?

-¿Co-cómo lo has…-dije un poco muda e incrédula.

-Digamos que…-Dijo agachando esta vez un poco la cabeza ocultándome la expresión de su rostro-…cuando leí los diálogos…yo también pensaba que era el mismo personaje…

No sabía que decir…enrollaba mis papeles con nerviosismo entre mis manos sin ser capaz de emitir ningún sonido de mi boca. ¿Qué debía pensar de semejante confesión? ¿Poder sentirse como ese personaje? Me preguntaba entonces a qué se refería confundida sin saber realmente que estaba sonrojado al recordarme a mí misma con una máscara roja y con puntos negros.

-¿Puedo aconsejarte algo?-Dijo finalmente volviendo a cortar el silencio entre ambos y captando mi total atención.-Sé tú misma, si sientes ese papel como tuyo propio. Seguro que te saldrá solo. A veces lo mejor es soltarse y liberarse uno de las presiones que nos autoimponemos nosotros mismos. No solo me refiero al teatro con esto, sino a la vida. Creo que si no me hubiera atrevido a abrirme antes con mi padre con respecto a mis deseos por ir a la escuela nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conoceros a todos. Por eso quiero pensar que siendo positivo y abriéndome las cosas pueden venir por sí solas y salir bien…al menos si lo intentas.-Dijo levantándose y extendiéndome una mano.-Si te guardas algo no te cierres y dilo sin temor. Siempre hay más oportunidades de que todo te salga bien a que te salga mal.-Dijo con la sonrisa más natural que nunca hubiera pensado que me dirigiría. No era una de revista o falsa…era una auténtica…y contagiosa.

Segundos después llegaron Nino y Alya para terminar de rodar la escena. Todo salió a pedir de boca y no me trabé para mi gran sorpresa y la de todos ni una sola vez.

El optimismo de Adrien para conmigo no hizo más que incentivarme a algo aquel día una vez llegué a casa…Una vez derrotáramos a Hawmoth le confesaría quién era y mis sentimientos por él una vez sin miedos ni peligros ante ataques de akumas.

¡Qué ironía del destino la que luego me llevó a descubrir quién era el chico bajo la máscara del gato negro! Los dos chicos que más me habían incentivado y ayudado a mejorar en la vida y a ser yo misma era la misma persona…Y eso solo podía mejorar las cosas…

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¿Qué sorpresita eh? ¿Os esperabais que subiera otro capítulo hoy también?**

 **Pues os voy a dar una sorpresa. Voy a poder subir varios capítulos seguidos el día de hoy!**

 **¿Qué letra toca ahora? ¿Ya lo adivinasteis?**

 **P de ...puuurfecto**

 **¿Qué sucederá?**

 **¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de saber como se rodó el corto de Nino y como actuaron Marinette y Adrien? Como ya os he dicho muchas veces...puede que sepáis lo que pasa cuando haga mi especial De la Z a la A en el que será Adrien quién de su perspectiva de como es Marinette usando también las letras del abecedario.**

 **¿Qué os parece la idea?**

 **Por favor, dejarme vuestros comentarios que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	16. P de puuurfecto

_**P de puuurfecto**_

Adrien Agreste sería el novio perfecto para cualquier chica sin excepción por un millón de razones. Fantasear con ser algo de él cuando lo veía llegar en su limusina a la escuela era algo muy normal para mí…pero al mismo tiempo un sueño, una ilusión…un deseo inalcanzable.

Cuando todo se reveló entre nosotros y empezamos a "salir" pude ir dándome cuenta poco a poco de que esa fantasía no era tan imposible después de todo. Lo cierto es que había colocado a Adrien en un pedestal demasiado alto en mi mente y eso no me permitía acercarme a la realidad de quién era: a la realidad que se ocultaba justo tras la máscara de Chat Noir.

Verlo ser él mismo conmigo si el traje me transmitía una sensación de orgullo interno al ser de las pocas personas con las que podía sentirse él mismo realmente sin tapujos: aunque eso implicara aguantar sus bromas de gatos.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Me hizo acostumbrarme tanto a ellas que me extrañaba el día que no decía una Sí… las echaba en falta. A costa de él muchas veces me reía con Tikki y Plagg cuando yo le respondía de la misma forma a sus ingeniosas ocurrrrencias, porque eso implicaba dejarlo mudo de la estupefacción al no esperarse nunca por dónde podía saltarle mi lado Ladybug.

Entre Plagg y yo si nos lo proponíamos éramos capaces de hacerle imposible la vida al rubio si nos tentaba. Tikki era la que se compadecía del pobre minino. Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que Plagg se estaba vengando dulcemente del modelo por no darle su "considerable" porción de queso diaria.

Debido a que en la tarde tenía que atender otros asuntos fui a hacerle una visita express como Ladybug para sorprenderle. Generalmente era él el que me sorprendía con visitas nocturnas en el balcón de mi casa que acababan en largas charlas hasta altas horas acompañados de un chocolate caliente y humeante. Pero yo fui quién se llevó la sorpresa al asomarme por su ventanal.

El rubio corría de un lado para otro de su habitación intentando atrapar a su kwami, que a duras penas lograba volar con esfuerzo llevando entre sus patitas un libro de volumen considerable. Adrien se apoyó en su rocódromo, saltó sobre su cama y sofá provocando varias caídas cómicas antes las que yo tuve que reprimir una risa y con las que el kwami de la mala suerte se desternillaba.

-¡Plagg!

-¿Qué sucede?-Decía con ironía y burla sobrevolando por su cabeza mientras el rubio gritaba exasperado con el rostro escondido entre las sábanas de su cama boca abajo.- ¿Acaso el gran Chat Noir no puede atrapar a un pequeño minino?

-¡Devuélveme eso!-Saltó de golpe y porrazo el rubio tomando por sorpresa al kwami e intentado volver a arrebatarle el objeto.

-¿Y perderme la cara de tu novia cuando lo vea? –Dijo con burla mientras el rubio enrojecía hasta las orejas- ¡Esto es por mi camembert!

-¡Antes muerto que dejar que ella lo vea!- dijo atrapando por fin el libro ante la queja de réplica de Plagg

-¿Ver qué?-Intervine por fin en la conversación captando la mirada de ambos ojiverdes.

Plagg rió con malicia y Adrien parecía querer esconderse detrás de la cubierta de lo que pude ver era un albúm por las letras de la portada grabadas. Para cuando estaba dentro de la habitación, me acerqué a ellos e intenté tomar el libro de los brazos de Adrien, este se resistió un poco. Lo que no se esperaba era que lo besara por sorpresa dulce y lentamente en la mejilla para distraerlo y así robarle el libro. De un salto me coloqué en la parte de arriba de su cuarto y para cuando él había subido las escaleras corriendo para interceptarme yo ya había visto con los ojos abiertos varias páginas del libro en cuestión.

Y estaba anonadada…

-¿My-my lady?-Dijo en tono inseguro esperando por mi reacción.

No era un simple álbum de fotos. Era mucho más que eso. Había recortes de prensa desde las más simples a las más épicas batallas de Ladybug y Chat Noir desde que comenzamos nuestra aventura de ser héroes juntos. Había fotografías que solo había visto alguna vez a través del móvil de Alya cuando nos perseguía en nuestros ataques contra akumas…y hasta otras…muchas de ellas mías…de cuando patrullábamos a las horas más oscuras de París con la única iluminación de la luna. A medida que fui avanzando las páginas noté como a mitad del libro las fotos no eran solo de nuestro dúo heroico, sino de quedadas en la escuela, con Nino y Alya…y otras de él y mías…unas más antiguas…y otras más recientes…como la última…que había sido de nuestra última cita el fin de semana pasado en la que nos veíamos tomándonos una selfi entre risas y el me besaba la mejilla.

Durante todo el tiempo que permanecí viendo el álbum, Adrien permaneció callado y para cuando alcé la mirada aún sorprendida hacia él pude darme cuenta del nerviosismo y la expectación que emanaban de él.

-¿Desde…-Intenté articular con la garganta seca-desde cuándo llevas con esto Adrien?

Un pequeño silencio se dio entre nosotros en lo que él suspiró para responderme.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que desde la primera vez… que nos vimos?-Dijo esquivando al principio esquivando la mirada y rascándose la nuca para luego mirarme azorado.

La tonalidad carmín en sus mejillas y en las mías podría competir fácilmente con el tono del traje que portaba puesto. Sonreí bobamente mientras miraba una vez más la portada el libro.

-Aquel día fue tan…intenso y emocionante todo por primera vez en mi vida…que no quería olvidar esa sensación. Cuando llegué a casa no dudé en tomar uno de los libros vacíos de mi estantería y a medida que pasaron los días sin darme cuenta ya había rellenado varias páginas. En el guardo los mejores momentos que he vivido hasta la fecha…por más simples e insignificantes que puedan resultar para el resto…

-Es algo muy bonito Adrien…-Susurré contemplándole maravillada.

Me acerqué a él dando un par de pasos. Una vez el uno frente al otro y apretando el volumen aún sobre mi pecho me apoyé sobre su pecho sintiendo su calidez y pecho retumbar al pegar mi oído sobre él sonriendo. El no tardo en corresponder aquello abrazándome mientras besaba mi coronilla debido a la diferencia de estatura.

Muy en el fondo me alegraba que la mayoría de fotos ahí reunidas fueran conmigo, ya fuera siendo Ladybug o Marinette. Porque de esa manera y con las palabras de Adrien, era como si me hubiera querido decir de manera indirecta y tímida que yo le traía felicidad y sus mejores momentos eran conmigo.

Para mí sin duda era el chico purrfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

.

.

.


	17. Q de queso

_**Q de queso**_

-Dude, muchas veces he notado como que olía a queso tu mochila. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta que es que traes queso casi siempre, ¿es que te gusta el queso? Nunca te he visto comer.

La pregunta de Nino capta mi atención cuando pasaba por el pasillo mientras ellos están dentro del aula conversando. Me quedo junto al filo del marco de la puerta para poder oír y ver mejor sin que se percaten de mi presencia.

-Marinette,-Me susurra Tikki al oído escondida entre mis coletas para no ser vista.-no es bueno escuchar conversaciones perso…

-¡Sush! ¡Tikki, ahora no!-Exclamo bajito al mismo tiempo que le hago entender por medio de gestos de atención y silencio a mi compañera kwami que esta conversación SÍ me interesa. Ella al final calla y se coloca en mi hombro, también atenta a lo que hablan los dos amigos.

-Bueno…lo-lo cierto es que…Me gusta el queso pero al punto de comerlo cada dos por tres si es que me preguntas eso.-Dijo el rubio al principio un poco nervioso pero después más suelto-La verdad es que hace poco "adopté" una mascota en casa y curiosamente le gusta mucho el queso. Así que de vez en cuando se me olvida sacar el queso que le compro de la mochila para dárselo de comer. Cuando no lo tiene es bastante arisco.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa golpeándose el pecho por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Una mascota? ¿Cuál?

-Un gato.

-¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo como a veces se te escapan bromas de gatos.-Dijo con burla el DJ mientras el rubio reía ante el comentario.

-Si tú supieras…-Dejo caer el rubio.

¿Un gato? ¿Le gustan los gatos? Me pregunté internamente. Sin darme cuenta había abierto un poco más la puerta tras la que me escondía y estaba encajada. Al no notar la fuerza con la que me apoyaba sobre la superficie de madera terminé tropezándome y cayendo dentro de la clase.

Haciendo el ridículo una vez más; y lo peor de todo… ¡frente a Adrien!

-¡Marinette!-Exclamaron Adrien y Nino entre preocupados y sorprendidos al ver mi caída estrepitosa. Al menos no notaron que los estuve espiando y es un alivio.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?-Preguntó Nino.

-¡No! No, no, no que va…yo bueno…yo no…-Intenté articular mientras ambos me ayudaban a levantarme. Me había raspado un poco la rodilla y la palma de la mano pero sin llegar a nada serio. Di gracias a llevar siempre pantalón largo por las rodillas. Las palmas por otro lado me escocían un poco.

-¿Cómo es que te has caído?- Preguntó curioso y preocupado Adrien esta vez.

-¿Eh?-Exclamé descolocada.-Eh…bueno…yo…iba por el pasillo…y…no es que estuviera escuchando… ¡quiero decir!...iba a la clase cuando…eh…

Quería que la tierra me tragara…literalmente…

-¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso Marinette, Alya me ha contado que haces unos pastelillos muy especiales ahora en la panadería con queso, ¿no es así?

A Nino en ese momento no sabía si quería abrazarlo por haberme salvado del pellejo o ahorcarle…Sinceramente a aquellas alturas aún me seguía planteando si mi amiga le comentó aquella vez en el zoo sobre mis sentimientos por su mejor amigo ahí presente.

-Ahh… ¿Sí? De hecho traje una cajita de ellos conmigo para compartir en el recreo. –Dije un poco más calmada intentando dirigirme a Nino y no perderme hablando ante la mirada curiosa del rubio a mi lado.

-El otro día Alya me dio a probar uno de ellos y son una delicia. Definitivamente si lo tuyo no fueran los diseños Marinette, diría que serían una excelente repostera.

-Gracias Nino, por no es nada. Casi todo lo que sé es por mis padres.-Dije con modestia ante el cumplido del DJ.

-Debe ser muy entretenido poder hacer todas esas cosas con tus padres entonces en la panadería. Creo que yo no tendría ese arte para cocinar.-Admitió el rubio rascándose el cabello de la nuca un poco apenado por lo último.

Aquel simple acto me hizo suspirar despierta por la dulce sonrisa inocente que tenía…

-¡Eso es Adrien! Si tantas veces necesitas de queso para tu gato o ya sea por gusto, ¿por qué no le pides a Marinette uno de sus pastelillos cuando lo necesites?

¡Alabado seas Nino! Grité internamente para mí solo de pensar que podría hacerle algún postre en especial solo a Adrien.

-Me encantaría probarlo alguna vez. Claro, si no es ningún inconveniente para ti Marinette.-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí con amabilidad y modestia.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Me encantaría cocinar para ti…digo… ¡claro! No podría rechazar una oferta así… ¡es decir! No es que no quiera… ¡sí quiero!... Se-se me dan bien los po-postres…y…

Mátenme…

-Genial…Entonces me pasaré más a menudo por la panadería al final de clases para ir a comprar. Nino tiene razón en eso de que todo lo que hacéis allí es una maravilla.

"Tú sí que eres una maravilla" susurraba mi conciencia en otro plano astral…

-Hablando de eso…¿no te quedara de hecho alguno de los que has traído?- Dijo con cara de pena Nino- Es solo por pegarle una pequeña mordidita y volverlo a prob…

-No hace falta que me pongas cara de corderito degollado Nino-dije divertida ante su expresión. Era un cómico. En esos momentos entendía porque le agradaba tanto a mi amiga.-Con gusto os daré.-Dije avanzando por la clase hasta mi escritorio y tomar mi maleta y la cajita con el sello de la panadería Dupain-Cheng que ahí había- Si mal no recuerdo creo que me quedaban nos cuan…

Pero me quedé con las palabras en la boca al ver que no quedaba ni un solo poquelito relleno.

-Qué extraño…-Expresé en voz alta mientras volvía a revisar mi maleta y volvía a ver a los chicos un poco apenada- Lo siento chicos. Enserio creía que me quedaban al menos cuatro para cuando tomé la caja por última vez.

-No te molestes Marinette. No hay problema. Quizás así es mejor y nos podemos pasar luego en la tarde por la panadería a verte y comprar algunos de esos y otros dulces, ¿no Adrien?-Dijo volteando Nino al rubio que estaba despistado.

-¿Qué?

-Dude… ¿Qué estabas mirando debajo de la mesa?- Preguntó Nino extrañado ante las miradas raras del rubio por debajo de mi escritorio y señalándolo.

Adrien pareció por un momento preocupado, pero pensé que solo serían cosas mías. Para cuando estaba a punto de mirar en la dirección en la que apuntaba Nino…

-¡No, espera!

-¡Ah!

Todo pasó tan rápido que no me di ni cuenta de cuándo es que me resbalé de las escaleras y caí junto con Adrien que me había tomado del brazo para empeorar mi estado de nerviosismo. Digo empeorar, porque lo siguiente ya fue entrar en crisis total. Todo pensamiento corriente que hubiera en mi cabeza desapareció al notar como estaba entre los brazos de Adrien, a una considerable cercanía de su rostro y tumbados sobre las escaleras de la clase. Me dolía la cadera ante la caída, pero gran parte del golpe parecía haberlo amortiguado Adrien con su cuerpo. Y eso fue…eso fue…

A diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrada sus ojos parecían mirarme con una profunda seriedad y profundad que nunca antes había notado. Denotaban preocupación. Su agarre era firme y se había movido tan rápido que…

Por un instante no pude evitar recordad la actitud atrevida, valiente y preocupada de Chat Noir cuando se trataba de salvarme el pellejo.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

-Eh…Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

La burbuja explotó ante las palabras preocupadas de cierto moreno al lado nuestro que parecía bastante…incómodo.

Adrien tras esto muy lentamente se fue incorporando ayudándome también después a levantarme y quitándole importancia al asunto cuando Nino preguntó si nos habíamos hecho daño. Yo respondí igual que el rubio asintiendo de forma mecánica… pero todavía dándole vueltas a otro asunto.

A pesar de lo muy emocionada que tendría que haberme sentido por aquel contacto tan cercano con Adrien, no pude evitar quedarme un poco ausente de la conversación después cuando los vi de nuevo interactuando para quedar en esa tarde que tenía el rubio por primera vez en semanas libre. Era el mismo chico risueño y considerado que me tenía maravillada desde el primer día. Pero algo en mi forma de verlo había cambiado tras notar esa mirada tan profunda, decidida, preocupada y seria cuando caímos…

Algo…que me recordaba inevitablemente a Chat Noir…

Y tontamente no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón latía desquiciado ante ese simple y tonto pensamiento…

Puff…enserio…¿Adrien…Chat Noir?

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

.

.

.


	18. R de ronroneo

_**R de ronroneo**_

-Purrrrr…

-¡Oh my god, Chat! ¿Es enserio?- Dije entre risas continuando acariciándole el cabello.

En las noches más tranquilas, cuando acabábamos nuestras patrullas nocturnas ciertamente temprano, nos quedábamos los dos por largas horas conversando sobre cualquier cosa.

Tiempo atrás Tikki me había hecho reflexionar sobre algo. Puede que por seguridad si que fuera bueno que no nos reveláramos el uno al otro nuestras identidades; pero eso no significa que no pudiera conocer mejor a nuestro compañero. Al fin y al cabo, y después de tanto tiempo, yo al menos no solo consideraba a ese gato tonto como un compañero de batallas, sino como a un amigo fiel y en quién podía confiar en lo que sea.

Cuando en una de nuestras noches por las calles le propuse a Chat de quedarnos un rato más para charlar o pasar el rato, me alegré solo con verle el rostro alegre. Podía ser un gato coqueto y bastante molesto o torpe cuando teníamos que enfrentar batallas y estaba más pendiente de mí que del villano, pero era un chico humilde y muy alegre. Sentir que yo podía alegrar la vida a mi amigo por algo tan sencillo y que me había estado pidiendo por tanto tiempo me congratuló mucho.

Desde aquel entonces he podido conocer mejor al chico cuya cabeza ahora reposaba sobre mi regazo con gusto ante mis caricias. La pequeña brisa fresca que se sentía y respiraba desde el arco del triunfo aquella noche era relajante y calmada.

-Puuurdona que a este minino le gusten tan tus mimos, my lady- Dijo encantador alzando la mirada y guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí ante su desenvoltura para pasar de largo mi comentario mirando de nuevo al frente. Los campos elíseos se extendían a lo largo iluminados por las luces de los vehículos que circulaban por él, las farolas de las aceras y fachadas.

-Creo que nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a tus manías gatunas…

-¿Qué manías?

-Oh por dios Chat, ¿de verdad lo preguntas? ¡Eres totalmente un gato! Ronroneas como uno, tienes el sentido del oído y del olfato como el de uno y para rematar ves en la oscuridad. Estabas destinado a que tu miraculous fuera el de un gato, minou.

-Todas esas cualidades son por mi anillo y tú lo sabes- Dijo concluso alzando el dedo índice para hacerse el inteligente.

-Dudo que el ronroneo venga dentro del pack de traje heroico gatuno- Me burlé acariciando el cabello alrededor de sus orejas falsas provocándole otro leve ronroneo desde el fondo de la garganta.- Tienes el cascabel y todo. Solo te falta la correa y ya eres un dulce gatito doméstico.

-Será que mi ama no me echado el lazo aún.- Dijo abriendo los ojos con cierto interés ante lo último viéndome con atención.

-Así que tu ama, ¿eh? Ya me apeno por la pobre desafortunada que tendrá que hacerse cargo de ti.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó con un mohín incorporándose y encarándome cruzado de brazos haciéndose el ofendido. ¡Era como un niño pequeño! Era imposible no acabar la noche sin acabar entre risas con él y haciéndonos burlas mutuamente.

-¿Ofendido minino?-Pregunté con sorna palmeándole en el pecho en lo que el deshacía su cruce de brazos.

-¿Yo? Puurr favor my lady, la duda ofende.- Dijo con orgullo y diversión en la voz dándome su mejor perfil de rostro alzando su mentón mientras yo reía.- En tal caso, me ofendería más por la dama que me acoja que por mí mismo.

-¿Enserio?-Dije siguiéndole la corriente pero escuchando atenta con cierta curiosidad.

-¡Claro! Al fin y al cabo, la chica que me acoja debería de ser la chica más maravillosa y con el corazón más puro de París. Yo sería quién tendría la suerte de compartir algo con ella-Sentenció luego mirándome con cierta ternura.

-¡Oh Chat! Nunca pensé que tendrías una manera tan romántica de pensar.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-Alzó los brazos para después volver a tumbarse de nuevo sobre mi regazo con los brazos encogidos tras su cabeza.-En mi defensa solo puedo decir,…que ya hay una linda chica en mi mente que espero pronto me ate a ella. Lo aceptaría con gusto.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando con tal calma que me sorprendió.

-¿No te corresponde?- Pregunté ahora más intrigada por mi amigo. Nunca hasta ese momento habíamos hablado de nuestra vida sentimental o de nuestros intereses amorosos. Aunque conocía su carácter galán y coqueto conmigo de siempre, me daba a veces mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería realmente Chat frente a la chica que le gustara de verdad. Lo nuestro lo consideraba un pasatiempo y entretenimiento para la diversión del joven a mi lado, el cual está demás decir que le encantaban las bromas. ¿Sería igual de tímido y cortado con ella como lo era yo con Adrien?

-Más bien no me ve.-Volvió a suspirar abriendo los ojos y mirando a un punto fijo del firmamento sobre París.- Puedo estar a su lado todo el tiempo pero no le alcanzan mis sentimientos. Es como mirarse al espejo y querer hablarle a tu reflejo. Quieres decir algo pero sabes que hay un muro separándolos de por medio, que en este caso es el cristal. Hasta hace poco en podido conocerla mejor y congeniamos bien. Pero no sé si se sienta de la misma manera que yo o alguna vez lo sentirá.

A medida que explicaba cómo se sentía…no pude evitar sentirme identificada con él. Me sucedía de manera irónica exactamente lo mismo que él con Adrien.

-Daría lo que fuera por un poco de su atención todos los días. El verla sonreír es…bueno…es como si me hubiera tocado el premio gordo por así decirlo. Es tan dedicada, gentil…tiene un montón de cualidades que hacen envidiarla al mismo tiempo. Y eso es lo que hace que me resulte aún más fantástica de lo que ya es.

-Debe ser sin duda una chica increíble para captar de esa manera tu atención.-Dije alzando mi mirada de nuevo ante el paisaje frente a nosotros.

-Sin duda lo es… Es la chica más prodigiosa que he conocido en la vida…

Sus palabras me dejaron helada por un momento dejando de acariciarle el cabello. El que hubiera utilizado ese adjetivo tan característico que yo empleaba para mi conjuro mágico me provocó algo en mi interior que no supe identificar.

Por un lado me complacía saber que él fuera feliz con una chica así…pero por otro lado me sentía mal.

¿Sería mi lado egoísta?

Siendo Ladybug siempre recibía todos los halagos y alabanzas que no recibía siendo Marinette excepto por mis amigos y mi familia. ¿Me hacía sentir mal que Chat ya no me viera de forma tan especial por tener a otra persona más importante en su vida a la que alabar?

No es que fuera malo…

Creo que el hecho de que él fuera la primera persona en creer en mi como Ladybug es algo que hiere mi orgullo…solo ha de ser eso… ¿no?

Al verlo nuevamente logro ver como sonríe complacido y yo le correspondo el gesto sin pensar. Tras un impulso se vuelve a estirazar para incorporarse y estirar su brazo para ayudarme a mí también.

-Bueno my lady, creo que ya va siendo hora de marcharnos por hoy. Purr desgracia a este miníno le toca madrugar mañana.

-Qué pena…-Dije con pena fingida mientras tomaba mi yo-yo de sus manos.-Esta bién. No hay problema. ¿Mañana nos vemos de nuevo para patrullar si no hay akuma?

-Dalo por hecho, bugaboo.-Contestó coqueto y guiñándome un ojo.

Estaba a punto de marcharme por el extremo contrario del arco a él cuando iba a saltar. Pero…

-¡Oye Chat!- Exclamé llamando de nuevo su atención.

-¡Dime!

-¿Por qué no te animas y se lo confiesas? No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Lo que dije fue una cruel mentira. Yo sabía que confesando tus sentimientos a esa persona si que se pueden perder muchas cosas: como la relación de amistad que puedas tener con esa persona. Ese era el mayor miedo que tenía al pensar en decirle algo a Adrien y por lo que nunca me animé.

-Porque hasta ahora solo conoce una parte de mí.

…

…

Aquello…nunca me lo esperé…

…

…

-Quiero que me conozca y se fije en mí siendo yo mismo…tanto con mi identidad civil como en la de Chat Noir…No quiero que haya secretos con la persona con la que, si puedo, quiero compartir todo… Quiero que me ame en todas mis facetas, aún si eso incluyen todas mis extrañas costumbres de gatos, como son los ronroneos…

Aquella confesión tan natural me pareció la más tierna y romántica que había escuchado en mi vida…

Desee tras escucharlo poder ser igual que él. Solo de pensar que alguien pudiera amar tanto mi lado introvertido siendo Marinette como a la valiente Ladybug…

Con mirada decidida reté con la mirada a Chat…

-Entonces te propongo algo chaton.-Alcé la voz para que me oyera fuerte y claro.-Derrotemos juntos a Hawkmoth pronto. –Resalté con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa sincera.- Y cuando lo hallamos hecho y no tengamos que preocuparnos por villanos akumatizados amenazándonos te le confesarás a esa chica. ¿Le dirás entonces que eres Chat Noir?

-Te prometo que será lo primero que haga nada más tengamos el prodigio de la mariposa en nuestras manos. ¿Me dirás tú también entonces tu identidad entonces?

Su pregunta…ya me la había contestado en mi mente…

Sin miedo a villanos atacando París o acechando a los que quería…al fin podría conocer al chico que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo.

-Dalo puuur hecho, kitty- Respondí guiñándole un ojo y saltando del monumento usando mi yo-yo.

¿Quién me diría meses después, cuando al fin derrotamos a Hawmoth, que me tragaría mis palabras al descubrir quiénes éramos realmente bajo la máscara y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro? ¿Desafortunada quién atara a ese gato? Ni en sueños podría ser más afortunada de lo que era.

.

.

.


	19. S de sexy

_**S de sexy**_

¿Sexy?

Oh mi dios…

¿Es en serio la pregunta?

…

¿Por dónde comienzo?

Nunca se lo admitiría abiertamente para agrandar más si cabe su ego. Pero el condenado gato, tal y como decía mi amiga Alya en nuestras charlas de chicas, estaba para mojar pan.

Ojos verdes esmeralda expresivos, cabello rebelde revuelto y labios apetecibles; brazos fuertes y manos amplias; sonrisa conquistadora y voz profunda; tez morena y piel tersa…

¿Qué parte en él no era malditamente atractiva? ¡Qué alguien me lo explique!

Con los años sus atributos atractivos se vieron incrementados para mi gran incomodidad. ¿Y por qué digo esto? Porque si ya suficientemente me intimidaba antes en su forma civil cuando no conocía su identidad, cuando conocimos quienes éramos no sabía ni como trabar palabra los primeros días sin que me estallara la cabeza.

¿Cómo compaginaba yo entonces todas las cualidades, buenas sobre todo, de ambas personalidades en un solo chico? Protector, cariñoso, gracioso, educado, valiente, romántico, dedicado, fiel… Por dentro era y es el chico perfecto. ¡Su físico para bien lo empeoraba todo! O al menos si quería permanecer con un estado de salud mental sano, para mi propio bien.

¿Era malo que a cada día que pasara con el paso de los años con mi novio más me gustara?

Obsesión o amor no sé si irían de la mano, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que ese gato era un aprovechado. Era conocedor de mis estados de parálisis a su alrededor cuando me intimidaba. Cuando fuimos creciendo y él fue más consciente de que ciertas acciones suyas tenían efecto en mí sus intentos por llamar mi atención de forma coqueta se fueron volviendo menos "sutiles".

¿Captáis el mensaje?

Para cuando llegó la boda y el tan ansiado viaje de novios…

No puedo evitar morderme el labio, ansiosa, solo con recordarlo ahora.

No fuimos a una capital de otro país, a la playa o a otro sitio al que hubiera ido otra pareja de recién casados. Todo fue planeado en secreto por Adrien y su mejor amigo Nino a escondidas de Alya y de mí. Por mucho que quisimos adivinarlo, no llegué a saber mi lugar de destino hasta pocas horas después de la ceremonia de la boda y el convite familiar. Nos subimos en la limusina de los Agreste y por lo que fueron un par de horas largas en carretera permanecimos en el coche hasta llegar a nuestro lugar de destino.

Mi rubio ahora marido nunca me había revelado el pequeño detalle de que la familia poseía una "pequeña", por así decirlo, casa de campo en la frontera que separaba Francia con Bélgica. Entre espacio verde y bosques de árboles altos y frondosos se alzaba una casa que para mi impresión tenía más pinta de castillo o mansión de época victoriana que de una casa de campo. Estaba cansada por el largo viaje y medio dormida habiéndome recostado en el hombro de Adrien disfrutando de sus caricias por mi brazo y sus besos suaves y delicados en la sien, los ojos, la mejilla y el cuello ocasionando a veces cosquillas. Los pies me mataban con los tacones y ni siquiera sabía si podría salir del coche en pie. Pero antes de planteármelo siquiera, él salió antes que yo, rodeó el coche abriendo la puerta y con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si estuviera echa de porcelana, me tomo en brazos llevando estilo princesa por el largo camino de tierra hasta la enorme entrada de la mansión. Una educada mujer nos atendió en la entrada y pude escuchar cómo se ofrecía ante Adrien como ama de llaves del lugar para cualquier cosa que deseáramos durante nuestra estancia allí. Yo recosté mi rostro sobre parte del torso de Adrien y escondiéndolo en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo su calidez penetrarme dejando atrás la brisa fresca que había sentido al salir del coche a la calle. Su aroma varonil me abrumaba.

Sonreí bobamente durante todo el camino mientras contemplaba esa sonrisa natural y satisfactoria en su rostro. Tanto tiempo juntos habiendo compartido tantas cosas hacia casi irreal el hecho de que por fin fuéramos oficialmente "marido" y "mujer". Mi sueño de adolescente se había hecho realidad…y todo aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Estaba tan perdida en él, que para mí pasaron desapercibidos el resto de detalles del que sería nuestro lugar de residencia por casi un mes entero. Me despreocupé aun así, porque sabía que ya tendría tiempo de investigar el lugar y de conocerlo a fondo, si es que mi esposo no me lo quería mostrar el mismo a su manera.

En un momento dado, paró en el pasillo abriendo con una de sus piernas una de las dos puertas dobles que comunicaban con la que habría de ser la habitación principal del lugar. Un gran dosel se alzaba a la izquierda con dos pequeñas mesitas de noche a sus laterales. Sobre él reposaban pétales de rosas rojas y blancas y en las mesitas una velas aromáticas aportaban un toque más romántico si cabía al lugar. Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna entraba por el gran ventanal abierto de par en par dando unas maravillosas vistas del lugar y sobre todo del bosque que lo rodeaba. Una vez cruzó el umbral conmigo aún en brazos me depositó con delicadeza en el suelo, agachándose ante mí y apartándome con el mayor de los cuidados los tacones que llevaba puestos, besándome después el empeine de cada uno y haciendo un pequeño masaje con sus manos en ellos para aliviar mi dolor ante la rozadura.

Yo cada paso que hacía lo contemplaba anonadada. Podía ser el chico más atrevido y descarado del mundo y al mismo tiempo el más meloso de todos. Aquella noche era especial. Ambos lo sabíamos. Él se me había insinuado demasiadas veces antes de la boda ansioso y durante esta. Por dentro yo también deseaba estar por fin con él, pero me retenía a mí misma para que aquello fuera especial. Y parecía que él por dentro también lo quería así.

En sus mil y una formas de ser, era encantador ante mis ojos. Era capaz de conquistarme sin quererlo y eso me aterraba internamente al mismo tiempo que me fascinaba.

Nuestra diferencia de altura era notoria. Sin los tacones era más notoria, pero no me resultaba incómodo. Un palmo no era nada a fin de cuentas y con solo ponerme de puntillas le había robado muchos más besos de los que podría llegar a contar en la vida.

Tomándome de las manos y arrastrándome junto a la cama me hizo sentarme en el borde besando mi frente y poco después el dedo en el que ahora poseía mi anillo de casada; todo esto sin nunca romper el contacto entre nuestras miradas. Mi estómago se removía por dentro por el tornado de mariposas en su interior y una sencilla caricia en mi mejilla junto a uno de sus besos tiernos en los labios terminó por hacerme perder por completo la razón aquella noche.

-Te amo.

Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar de la emoción y casi con un toque mágico por el ambiente de la habitación y la luz que se colaba a través de la ventana. Me sentía flotar en una nube mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, acercándome más a él. La calidez de su frente con la mía era agradable y solo pensaba en que aquello se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo; un cosquilleo nervioso que no sabía cómo empezaba ni como acababa. La respiración se me iba por momentos.

-Adrien…

Su rostro era para enmarcar. La sonrisa que tenía no era ni por asomo una de las tantas que mostraba en las revistas de moda. Era una tan única como él y de las que había podido disfrutar durante muchos años desde que caí del cielo sobre él en nuestro primer día como héroes de París.

¿Quién me iba a decir en ese entonces de verdad que iba a "caer" enamorada de él?

Apoyando una de mis manos sobre su robusto pecho con la otra aparté uno de sus mechones rebeldes del rostro para poderlo contemplarlo a gusto y sostener así su mejilla.

Antes de que me atreviera si quiera a pronunciar algo más sus labios habían vuelto a callarme. Me mordió el labio haciendo que yo me agarrara a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. En el momento en que solté un suspiro aproveché para hacerle lo mismo, gimiendo el por primera vez en la noche con una voz tan gutural que me dejó con ganas de escucharla más.

Los botones de mi vestido empezaron a ser desabrochados con lentitud en mi espalda mientras que su esmoquin caía al suelo y su corbata era deshecha. Atrape en cierto momentos uno de sus brazos para quitarle los gemelos y después hice lo mismo con el otro. Él por otro lado me iba deshaciendo el peinado con una lentitud que me provocaba cosquillas y pequeñas risas entre nosotros mientras acariciaba mi pelo y me robaba besos por el cuello y la nuca. Para no perderme en aquello me sostenía a él por su propia nuca tirando a veces con suavidad de esos mechones rebeldes que tanto me gustaba acariciar cuando se tendía sobre mi regazo en nuestros descansos durante la patrullas nocturnas parisinas.

Todo él era una completa adicción.

Pero a fin de cuentas era MI droga.

Una vez tendidos en la cama, sentir como investigaba mi cuerpo y silueta con sus dulces caricias y besos me hacía removerme inquieta. Su sonrisa traviesa, propia de Chat Noir se mostraba por momentos cuando me mostraba demasiado angustiada por el cúmulo de sensaciones y la ansiedad de necesitar más de todo. Me contenía por momentos sosteniendo ambas manos sobre mi cabeza para después soltarme para que yo también disfrutara provocándole los mismos efectos que él ocasionaba en mí.

El contorno de mis pechos parecía tentador para él, mientras que yo me deleitaba con pasear mis manos por pecho haciéndole exclamar mi nombre mientras mordía su lóbulo, divertida.

Todo era tan divertido y a la vez excitante que no parecía siquiera algo que estuviéramos a punto de hacer por primera vez. Me emocionaba poder estar así con él; una de las muchas formas más en las que nos habíamos mostrado siempre lo que nos amábamos y de las que nos mostraríamos siempre. Aquello solo era el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

Porque yo tampoco tenía otra palabra para describir lo que sentía… sí es que de verdad existían palabras para aquello.

-Te amo, Adrien Agreste.


	20. T de tonto

_**T de tonto**_

En más de una ocasión he recalcado lo celoso que puede ser mi compañero gatuno y de clase. Pero creo que es necesario recordar lo posesivo que puede llegar a actuar, al menos para conmigo, en modo de defensa.

El día de hoy fue una prueba de ello y fue una jornada muy intensa.

A pesar de no tener clases en sábado y en un principio no tener responsabilidades de tipo deberes o Ladybug, tuve que ayudar durante prácticamente todo el día a mis padres en la panadería llegando a cancelar una quedada en el cine con Alya en la tarde. Lo mismo me pasaba el rato amasando, con el horno, decorando o con la caja. En épocas navideñas, en pleno mes de diciembre como estábamos, era cuando la panadería tenía más demanda y teníamos que estar los tres arrimando el hombro más que nunca.

Precisamente el problema del día erradico al atender la caja. Varios días entre semana se me había presentado la ocasión de atender la caja porque mi padre estaba horneando o haciendo postres y mi madre tenía que ir a reponer materiales y despensa con la alta demanda. Si bien ya a estas alturas conozco a algunos clientes particulares que suelen visitar la tienda no me imaginé que lo que sucedió llegara a suceder.

Logan era un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar, extrovertido y muy divertido que solía ir a la panadería para comprar magdalenas una o dos veces por semana desde hacía ya varios meses después de las clases. Suponía que estaba apuntado algún club en la escuela y se pasaba por el lugar para recargar pilas. Era un año mayor que yo pero al acudir en la misma escuela las veces que había coincidido con él era capaz de tener una conversación fluida y amena con él. Era simpático y cuando tuve un día problemas con la caja se ofreció hasta para ayudarme. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que sus visitas a la panadería no eran espontáneas. Cuando lo veía a lo mejor de pasada en la escuela le saludaba por cortesía y el me correspondía. Nunca me fijé en las pocas veces que se trabó conmigo.

Visto de esta manera, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que un día, ese día, fuera akumatizado por mí. Alya me había llamado después de la hora de almorzar para concretar otro día para quedar juntas a lo del cine. En cierto momento de la conversación surgió el tema de Adrien y que mi amiga tenía que competir ahora además de con mi despiste común con "mi novio" para llamar mi atención o pasar rato conmigo. Logan debió de entrar aquel día a la panadería y haberme escuchado mientras estaba de espaldas colocando postres en los estantes con el teléfono pegado al hombro, por lo que no le vi. Cuando comenzó el desorden y el caos por mi calle escuchándose la voz de un nuevo akuma y salí a ver el panorama no pude evitar sorprenderme al verle y reconocerle confundida.

Se hacía llamar "Heartbreaker" y a diferencia de Dark Cupid, quien en el pasado rompía con sus flechas los corazones de las personas o los volvía malignos, este creaba esferas oscuras pequeñas en un principio en sus manos y las lanzaba como una pelota de voleyball o balonmano. Estas aumentaban de tamaño al ser lanzadas atrapando generalmente a las chicas que se volvían fieles enamoradas de Heartbreaker. Deseaba amor y esa había sido su perdición para caer en manos de Hawkmoth. Al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la panadería en busca mía y yo me refugiaba en ella, él reclamaba a voz en grito los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Mi padre al salir de la cocina y percatarse del escándalo cerró como pudo la panadería y subimos a casa para intentar refugiarnos del akuma hasta que pasara todo. Llamó a mi madre, quién estaba fuera de compras en ese momento para que no se acercara a la zona por el momento quitándole la preocupación que pudiera tener por nosotros.

Estaba apurada y de los nervios. Debía transformarme pero acompañada de mi padre no podía y el akuma no paraba de gritar mi nombre ante las puertas del edificio expectante a que saliera por propia voluntad. Si caía bajo su hechizo sería adiós Ladybug y por tanto adiós a purificar el akuma. Sin previo aviso, una de las ventanas del salón de casa se abrió de golpe, entrando por él el akuma, mirándonos a mi padre y a mí detrás de él cubriéndome con diversión. Vi una luz violácea en los ojos de Logan mientras me pedía "amablemente" que fuera con él por voluntad propia. Mi padre habló por mí negándose y con una mirada desafiante por parte del akuma fue atrapado dentro de una de las burbujas, quedando después de rodias alabando al "perfecto Heartbreaker. Este pasó sobre él avanzando hacia mí mientras que yo aún reticente a todo aquello retrocedía hasta toparme con la puerta de entrada de mi casa. Me tenía acorralada. Solo podía rezar porque al menos Tikki estuviera bien escondida en mi cuarto para que no fuera descubierta.

El akuma me tentaba a ser su musa sin tener que someterme a la fuerza como las demás víctimas mientras empezaba a acariciar mi mentón con suavidad provocándome escalofríos. Quería rehuirlo, pero si tenía alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo por mí misma siendo Marinette encontrando su objeto akumatizado solo podría lograrlo siguiéndole la corriente, logrando que no me hechizara. En el fondo me dolía porque eso implicaba rechazar, aunque fuera de mentira, mis sentimientos por Adrien. Cuando estaba a punto de responder a su petición de forma afirmativa, una sombra negra demasiado rápida para mi vista apareció en mi salón apartando a Heartbreaker de mí y arrojándolo a otra punta del salón lanzándolo por la ventana abierta y cayendo finalmente sobre el pavimento de la calle.

Para cuando reaccioné a todo lo sucedido de manera tan rápida. Chat Noir me había agarrado del brazo y me estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, donde una vez con ventana y puerta cerrada Tikki se dirigió a nosotros preocupada.

Ya me esperaba uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando me volteé hacia él. Pero para mi sorpresa su expresión facial me asustó tanto que caí de espaldas contra el sillón de mi habitación. La mirada tierna de gatito que solía mostrarme se había transformado en una de pantera rabiosa que parecía iba a comerme en cualquier momento.

-¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando cuando te dejaste acorralar por el akuma!?-Me gritó con rabia pura…Y eso no hizo nada más que encenderme más… ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¡Oh dios! Perdona que estuviera con mi padre, no tuviera a Tikki y ¡no pudiera transformarme para defenderme!-Respondí de vuelta una vez de pie frente a él y golpeando insistentemente mi índice contra su pecho.

-No sería la primera vez que Marinette se resiste a un akuma.-Reclamó molesto.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado Chat? Solo iba a seguirle la corriente para quitarle el akuma. Por si no lo has notado, el chico va detrás de mí.-Exasperé alzando las manos.

-¡Genial! ¿Y eso implica dejarte llevar por un akuma?-Dijo con la mandíbula casi desencajada entre dientes.

-Creo que hasta ahora no he caído al menos bajo su encantamiento a diferencia de cierto gato que siempre cae bajo el hechizo de los akumas.-Respondí con sorna

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo Marinette! ¡Estamos hablando de ti! ¿Hasta qué punto pensabas llegar para ganarte al akuma?

-¡Ni se te ocurra reclamarme por tus celos de siempre Chat Noir! ¡No habría tenido que llegar a ese punto o ni siquiera planteármelo si tu hubieras llegado antes a enfrentarlo!

-¡Ah! ¿Así que ahora la culpa es mía?

-¡Idiota!

-¡Testaruda!

-¡Tonto!

Nada más terminar de decir aquello me hizo gritar de la sorpresa y del susto al agarrarme por las muñecas y acorralarme contra la pared más cercana. Su mirada ahora me parecía mucho más sería y desafiante que antes una vez pasado mi susto inicial y habiéndose calmado un poco mi furia reprimida. ¡Es que no podía entender que al menos lo único que quería era que hubiera llegado antes para ayudarme! ¡Gato ton…

Mis pensamientos se cortan y toda tensión acumulada se desploma al sentir el contacto cálido de sus labios contra los míos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se pegaba al mío encajando y aplastándome contra la pared. Me mordió el labio con rabia y me devoró sin permiso con su lengua obligándome a seguirle el ritmo. Su respiración al igual que la mía parecía volverse más frenética y pensaba que en cualquier momento me ahogaría ante la agonía de aquello. Quería mover mis brazos pero él seguía reteniéndome fuertemente contra la pared. En un cierto momento abandonó mi boca dejándome respirar de forma errática besando con más suavidad mis párpados, pómulos, el contorno del rostro, las mejillas, el mentón y la mandíbula bajando con lentitud hasta el cuello…Esta última acción me provocó hasta el punto de gemir sin evitar poder taparme la boca ante las sensaciones de aquella actitud tan posesiva del rubio frente a mí.

-Óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir…Ladybug-Dijo con total seriedad sujetándome ahora las dos muñecas con una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y alzando mi mentón para que no esquivara sus esmeraldas profundas. Sus pupilas parecían haberse vuelto más finas…y mucho más peligrosas…-Podrás sacarme todo el genio que tú quieras…Pero entre tú y yo nadie se mete.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a articular nada para responderle me volvió a callar con uno de sus besos abrasadores mientras que su mano en mi mentón me iba guiando al ritmo que él deseaba para luego abandonarlo y posarse sobre mi cintura y caderas haciendo que doblara un poco una de mis piernas en torno a una de las suyas.

Aquello estaba resultando peligrosamente exci…

-¡Chat Noir! – El grito casi explosivo fue la advertencia que nos obligó a separarnos cuando escuchamos de nuevo la voz del villano en la calle.

Chat Noir me soltó muy lentamente a duras penas mientras me sentía con la cabeza embotellada y el corazón martirizándome. No dudaba en que el color de mis mejillas superaría al carmesí habitual que uno simple de sus besos podía causar en mí. Puse las manos sobre mi pecho de manera disimulada intentando calmarme y respirar con tranquilidad ante la agitación de aquel rápido encuentro en un momento de crisis como aquel. No supe como Chat Noir podía estar tan tranquilo echando un vistazo por una de mis ventanas viendo como el akuma había creado un ejército de seguidores a su alrededor dispuesto a registrar toda la periferia para saber a dónde me había arrastrado Chat Noir con él.

Si solo supiera que estaba en el piso de arriba haciendo…

-Ahora me vas a escuchar-Expresó Chat señalándome con el dedo y haciéndome reaccionar dejando atrás mis pensamientos…aún nerviosa.-Voy a alejarlo de aquí, lo distraeré a él y a su ejército fanático como pueda y una vez este calmada la situación entrarás como Ladybug para purificar el akuma, ¿está claro?

No me dio tiempo de nuevo por tercera vez a responderle cuando ya saltó sobre mi cama en dirección hacia la claraboya de mi habitación y salió por la azotea. Inmediatamente fue captado por el akuma desde la calle, quién lo persiguió por los tejados sin deparar en que yo me había asomado levemente por la claraboya y las fieles al akuma lo seguían por la vía clamando por su amor. Tanto hombres como mujeres de todas las edades…y hasta mi propio padre.

-¿Ma…Marinette?-Dijo tímidamente después mi kwami viéndome mirar aún inmóvil en la dirección en la que se marchó aquel gato negro junto con el resto.

…

…

…

…

-¡Agh!-Grité exasperada mordiéndome el labio y tirándome de las coletas para ocultar mi cara con ellas muerta de la vergüenza.- ¡Gato idiota!

Definitivamente era el gato más tonto e impulsivo que había conocido…

Muy muy tonto…

Pero en el fondo, no sé si me digo esto siempre para consolarme ante sus ataques por sorpresa cuando me pilla con la guardia floja, para irritarlo, para burlarme…o porque realmente lo era…

.

.

.


	21. U de único

_**U de único**_

Sentir el duro hormigón del tejado bajo mis pies, impulsándome al siguiente tejado en mi carrera por París, se sentía liberador. La ligera brisa otoñal empezaba a correr aquella noche, apartándome el cabello del rostro y permitiéndome visualizar todo el panorama mucho mejor. A medida que saltaba y me desplazaba de un edificio a otro las primeras luces de las farolas de las calles empezaban a prenderse.

Ciertamente había sido un día muy tranquilo. Hacía buen tiempo; cosa no muy común debido al clima frío y las lluvias que parecían querer visitar la capital francesa con frecuencia.

A cualquiera le podría resultar molesto, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad se habituaban a ello y no lo veían con una connotación negativa, sino como uno de los muchos encantos de la ciudad del amor.

¿A qué pareja, o más bien, a qué chica enamorada no le encantaría ir de la mano con su chico por el puente de las artes y bailar con él bajo la lluvia como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos?

Ver la imponente figura de la Torre Eiffel durante esos duros días de lluvia la hacía ver, para la mayoría de los ciudadanos, como un imponente gigante incapaz de ser derrumbado; un pensamiento muy optimista para muchos, puesto que podría llegar a interpretarse esto como "a pesar de la adversidad, sigue adelante".

Era algo único de la ciudad en la que vivía y a la que amaba.

Como el chico al que amaba…

Tras un último vistazo al simbólico monumento de la ciudad de las luces, lancé mi yo-yo al edificio más cercano en dirección a Notre Dame, y de allí a mi casa. Durante todo el día y parte de la noche que llevaba había tenido pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. No paraba de pensar en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, y lo que me deparaba de cara al futuro.

Llegar a la terraza de mi balcón y sentir el cosquilleo de la destransformación fue como despedirme de una parte de mi vida como Ladybug…porque a partir del día siguiente sabía que nunca no tendría por qué hacer las patrullas sola…o todo en la vida…

-¡Marinette! ¿Estás en tu balcón? ¡Baja, que Alya te está esperando abajo!-Escuché el llamado de mi madre desde la planta baja.

-¡Ya voy!-Dije contestándole de vuelta asomando mi cabeza por la claraboya de mi habitación para que me oyera.

Alcé la cabeza para echar una última ojeada a aquel lugar de mi hogar en el que había pasado tan buenos momentos: mis primeras transformaciones como Ladybug, mis charlas confidentes con Tikki contemplando las estrellas, mis encuentros fortuitos y no tanto con Chat Noir o Adrien acompañados en ocasiones de una taza caliente de chocolate…

Suspiré con añoranza, para mirar después por enésima vez el objeto que portaba ahora en mi mano y al que tenía tanta reticencia de apartarme como de mi propio miraculous.

Recordar el día y el cómo me hizo aquella soñada petición hacía que boqueara irremediablemente y se me empezaran a aguar los ojos muerta de la felicidad. Aún no creía que todo aquello fuera cierto…que solo en 24 horas fuera oficialmente su…su…

Dios… ¡Hasta me costaba admitirlo mentalmente! ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de procesarlo? Todo aquello parecía un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real…sino fuera porque él mismo me recordaba que no lo era todos los días.

Acaricié la alianza ante la mirada curiosa y feliz de Tikki que aún me contemplaba. Su sonrisa animada era contagiosa.

-¿Lista para tu última noche de soltera?-Dijo divertida, sabiendo que, siendo todo organizado por Alya, debía de temer lo que ocurriera en las próximas horas y las ideas que fueran corriendo por su cabeza.

-Lista.-Dije acariciando su cabecita devuelta para que se escondiera en mi bolso y marchara escaleras abajo por mi casa.

.

.

.

-¡Venga chicas! ¡Otra ronda!

-Chicas, ¡Os amo! ¡Un brindis para la futura señora Agreste!

-¡Chin chin!-Gritaron todas entusiastas acercando todas sus vasos de bebidas.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Pensaba que nunca se lo iba a pedir!

-Por no hablar de cuando estábamos en la escuela… ¡No he visto a dos tórtolos más ciegos!

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-Respondió con una sonrisa tonta Alya a lo dicho Alix.

-¡Chicas!-Reclamé yo muerta de la vergüenza.

No podía negar que me alegraba ver a todas mis amigas juntas después de tanto tiempo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en nosotras con el paso de los años, pero nuestras relaciones de amistad seguían intactas…y algunas hasta habían mejorado. Si no era así, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que, además de Alya, Chloe Bourgois iba a ser mi dama de honor?

Nuestra reunión de solteras se había concretado en el hotel Grand Paris por influencia de la rubia hija del señor Bourgois. Estábamos más amplias y libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos en la suit de lujo de ella que en cualquier restaurante o pub de París de haber reservado alguna sala. Mientras, desde el restaurante del hotel, la madre de Alya nos servía algunos de sus mejores platillos para celebrar la ocasión.

No podía elegir dos mejores amigas y damas de honor ahora. Ambas eran fantásticas, y a pesar de las diferencias que tuve con Chloe en el pasado, ahora podíamos disfrutar de buenos momentos juntas.

El teléfono de una de las chicas sonó de repente entre las risas de mis amigas por mi reacción anterior ante sus comentarios. Era el de Chloe. Cuando la vi levantarse, tambaleante, del corrillo que habíamos creado todas juntas en el suelo entre almohadas, colchones y cojines, me pareció ver una mueca en su rostro.

Después de un par de bufidos, réplicas y gritos exasperados colgó a quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono y volvió hacia nosotras.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-Pregunto inocentemente Mylène al notar mi mirada intrigada y preocupada en Chloe.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Nathaniel?-Preguntó burlona Alya lanzando un cojín.

-¡Qué más quisiera!-Exclamó la rubia.-Está tan metido en la exposición que va a presentar la semana que entra que no hay manera de sacarlo de sus dichosos cuadros. ¡Yo soy más importante que un dichoso cuadro!

-Es su manera de ganarse la vida Chloe.

-¡Pero no necesita hacerlo si está conmigo!

-La pintura es su pasión Chloe, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.-Me pronuncié ante el asunto.- Se siente realizado y el hecho de que tú dirijas el hotel de tu padre y tengo de sobra para vivir no quiere decir que él se sienta cómodo con ello. Créeme. Sé lo que se siente.

Las primeras veces que nos intercambiábamos regalos Adrien y yo eran cosas sencillas o hechas a mano como los guantes y el gorro que les hice a juego con su tan querida bufanda azul o el pequeño álbum de fotos nuestras que tenía Adrien desde que nos conocimos y acabó regalándome. Pero con el tiempo quiso ser más expresivo y dar todo lo que tenía para él, aunque eso en verdad no me hiciera falta. Sin que me regalara cosas materiales de gran valor, cada día me enamoraba más, porque, ya de por sí, él lo era todo para mí. Antes de la boda, me había recalcado muchas veces que no me preocupara por el tema económico y que nunca nos faltaría nada. Pero, al igual que Nathaniel, yo también quería sentirme realizada y no depender del salario o la vida de lujo de mi pareja. Por eso seguí con mis bocetos, proyectos e ideas desde que acabé mis estudios. Participé en pasantías y ahora, gracias a todo ese esfuerzo, me encontraba trabajando por mi propio talento en la empresa del que será oficialmente mi suegro mañana.

-Eso es lo peor…-Replicó la rubia-...que lo entiendo y no puedo reclamarle por ello. Porque también quiero verle cumplir sus sueños. Y esto lo es.

Su sonrisa era de enamorada. Conocía los síntomas a la perfección después de haberlos experimentado en carne propia durante tantos años.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir en la escuela que te acabarías fijando del chico con el que más te metías después de Marinette?- Dejó caer divertida Rose.

-¡Oh, callarse ya!

-Te han pillado Chloe. No lo niegues ahora.-Le soltó Sabrina para picarla.

-Oye, y entonces, ¿quién te ha llamado a esta hora y para crisparte así de los nervios?-Expresó Mylène.

-¿Quién va a ser?-Dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada- Si no fuera porque es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, te juro que lo ahorcaba y te quedabas sin novio mañana para la boda.

-¿Adrien?-Preguntó Juleka, siempre la más reservada y contenida con el alcohol.

-¿Qué quería?

-Vamos a ver. Le he prohibido al novio ver a nuestra querida novia durante las próximas 24 horas antes de la boda para que el encuentro en la capilla sea más romántico. Cuando hablamos de esto, organizando los preparativos de la boda, él aceptó sin problemas. ¡Pero ahora parece que se le cae el cielo por estar un dichoso día sin verla!

Todas reímos de fondo ante las exclamaciones de la Bourgois.

-Doy gracias a que al menos Marinette lo está llevando con mejor cabeza y sensatez, porque si tuviera que aguantaros a los dos en ese plan yo me pego un tiro.-Manifestó- He tenido que pedirle a su padre, como favor personal, que no lo deje salir de la mansión Agreste bajo ningún concepto el día de hoy, mientras iba a hacer algunas últimas compras con Marinette. Y además, hemos bloqueado su contacto en el teléfono de ella desde la mañana temprano para que no pudiera telefonearla. Pero en su lugar, me ha llamado a mí constantemente todo el rato, gimoteándome, como un niño, solo para poder verla de lejos. ¡Intentó escapar de casa y su padre ha tenido que activar sus medidas de seguridad más extremas y mandar a Gorila escoltarlo todo el rato!

-Desde luego, no se puede decir que el chico no mueva cielo mar y tierra por ella- Dijo Alix divertida.

-¡Es tan romántico!-Dijo con voz encantadora Rose- Ya puedo imaginarme el encuentro en el altar…

-Chicas, ¿me disculpáis un momento? Voy al baño.-Dije incorporándome y dejando a mis amigas un momento en la habitación, burlándose de mi novio y de todas mis vivencias con él de las que habían sido "testigas".

-"Si solo conocieran todo lo que intentaba por mí y con tal de llamar mi atención bajo la máscara del gato negro" pensé divertida para mí misma. Pero eso era algo que solo sería de ambos.

Me dirigí hacia otra de las habitaciones comprobando antes que no hubiera nadie que me viera. Había dejado mis cosas, además de a Tikki, dentro de mi bolsa en la habitación de las chicas para no levantar sospechas. Todas excepto una... Sí había tomado mi celular.

Entendía la postura de Chloe ante este asuntillo previo a la boda. Pero, honestamente, y al igual que mi novio, tampoco era capaz de estar un solo día al menos sin hablar con él. Cuando marché a patrullar hoy pensé que al menos tendría la oportunidad de encontrarme con él siendo héroes, pero tras escuchar lo dicho por Chloe, ahora entendía el motivo de su ausencia por los tejados que solíamos recorrer vigilando la ciudad.

En esos casos, aunque no lo supiera la propia Chloe, resultaba muy conveniente tener como padre del novio al villano que intentó akumatizar a media ciudad. Aún recordaba las medidas de seguridad activadas en la mansión durante aquella ocasión de la akumatización de Jackady años atrás. Adrien no la tendría fácil para escapar ni siendo Chat Noir. No podría ni plantearse tampoco el hecho de transformarse para huir usando su cataclismo. Sería en vano siendo vigilado las 24 horas por Gorila. No dejaría que nadie jamás descubriera su identidad.

Desbloqueé a Adrien del celular. No me fijé en las llamadas o mensajes perdidos, puesto que directamente marqué, ciertamente nerviosa, su número de teléfono. Tras un par de segundos escuchando la línea, una voz más que conocida para mí inundó mis oídos.

-¡MARINETTE!

-Hola amor.

-Dios, cómo deseaba escuchar tu voz-Reí divertida aunque un poco sonrojada ante su arrebato tan natural y sincero- Chloe es una arpía y esto es un calvario.

-Deberías refrescar tu memoria y recordar que es tu mejor amiga y mi dama de honor. No te metas con ella por intentar hacer algo especial para los dos.

-¡Pero es que no es justo bugaboo!-Reclamó en tono lastimero.

-¿Te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo en su debido momento cuando se habló esto?

-Perdone, my lady. "Adrien" aceptó no verte… ¡Pero no dijo nada de que no hablara contigo tampoco! Además, a unas malas, no prohibió a "Chat Noir" visitar a su Ladybug. ¡Si no fuera por mi padre y sus medidas de seguridad, mis planes no se hubieran chafado!

-Me ha dicho que ha tenido que recurrir a tu padre para no dejarte salir de casa e ir en busca mía. ¿En serio Chaton? ¡Ni que fueras un gato en celo!-Dije divertida.

-Casi…-Dijo en susurro secándome la garganta.-Muero por tenerte conmigo mañana.

Sonreí bobamente…Solo el con una simple frase podía mover mi mundo entero.

-Bobo...Espero que esto te merezca al menos la pena. He tenido que escapar de mi fiesta de soltera solo para hablar contigo.

-Y más…-Respondió él con un suspiro de fondo que yo imité feliz también de poder escuchar por fin hoy su voz.

-Bien gatito, ahora que pareces más calmado de tu desasosiego… ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?-Pregunté para escuchar una leve risa quejosa de su parte

-De lo más normal y aburrido sin ti… No he pisado el apartamento en todo el día. La mayoría del tiempo la he pasado en la mansión ultimando detalles. He echado en falta visitarte en la tarde a la panadería y comer juntos uno de esos chocolates calientes tan buenos que nos hace siempre tu madre.

-Te prepararé todos los que quieras cuando esto haya acabado…

-No digas eso…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Porque no quiero este sueño que vivo contigo acabe nunca.

Oh, mi madre… ¿Se podía ser más romántico? ¿Cómo no iba a casarme con él?

-Pensaba que yo era, de los dos, la que pensaba que todo esto era un sueño-Dije para recordarle las tantas veces que él me había hecho recordar que no lo era; que sí era real todo.

-Mi sueño es la realidad que vivo contigo desde que caíste del cielo sobre mí, princess…

Y pensar que la primera vez en que realmente nos conocimos fue cayendo, literalmente, del cielo sobre él y por no saber todavía controlar las habilidades de mi yo-yo recién transformada... Aquello me recordaba mucho la expresión inglesa de " _fall in love"_ que curiosamente quería decir "enamorarse".

-Estás muy adulador esta noche…-Dije con un sonrojo incontenible en mis mejillas.

-Y tú muy suelta hablando… ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Un poco, pero no mucho -Respondí- No quiero llegar borracha y tarde el día de mi boda al altar.

-De cualquier manera estarías perfecta para mí.

Quise decirle algo más, pero escuché a alguien de fondo reclamándole para que volviera. Luego reconocí la voz.

-¿Ese era Nino?

-Sí… No tenía pensado preparar nada esta noche, la verdad. Ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso para dormir como para tener que añadirle una fiesta. Pero Nino ha insistido y ha reunido a los chicos en la mansión debido a mi doble aislamiento por parte de tu dama de honor.

-"Tú amiga",-Le recordé con retintín para fastidiarle- y a la cuál defendías cuando se portaba de mala manera con todos en la escuela.

-Puff… Aún no me puedo creer que tantas cosas hayan cambiado en todo este tiempo- Se expresó.

-Adrien…

-¿Sí?

De manera progresiva, había acabado sentándome en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta y las rodillas encogidas, rodeándolas con un brazo. Cerrar los ojos e imaginármelo de frente con sus profundas cuencas verdes me llenaba de mariposas el estómago.

-Te amo.

Lo escuché sonreír a través del altavoz del celular.

-Y yo a ti- Dijo con tal sinceridad que se me estremeció la piel- Te amo con locura, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Me mordí el labio interno. Unos profundos sentimientos de agonía me embargaban a medida que deseaba poder estar cerca de él, verle, tocarle o besarle… Definitivamente este plazo de 24 horas iba a hacer que me lanzara en sus brazos nada más verle en la Iglesia si no me contenía.

Escuché de nuevo la voz de Nino llamando a Adrien.

-Marinette, tengo que dejarte, yo…

-No te preocupes. Mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar lo que queramos. Además, no creo que me sirva por mucho más tiempo, si seguimos con el móvil, la excusa de ir al baño sin que Chloe sospeche nada.

-Admiro lo bien que suenas con toda esta situación… Yo no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin verte…

-Chaton… Si estuviera ahora mismo ahí contigo, frente a frente, no opinarías lo mismo.-Admití cohibida y removiéndome un poco en mi lugar- Muero por verte Adrien.

Él rio levemente.

-Entonces me alegra saber que no seré el único que eche de menos al otro o que sueñe con el otro en el altar… Si es que logramos dormir.

-¿Marinette?- Escuché como me llamaba Chloe por el pasillo.

-Tengo que colgar Adrien. Chloe me va a descubrir- Expresé nerviosa incorporándome del suelo.

-¡Marinette!

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… No solo por llamar hoy, aunque realmente me has quitado un peso de encima...-Se expresó tímidamente nervioso. No remedié sonreír al imaginármelo revolviéndose el cabello- Sino También por... querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo…

Era mi pequeño gatito, coqueto e inocente, pero siempre en busca de calor y amor.

Sonreí por última vez mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y después colgamos los dos. No fue una de las conversaciones más largas que hubiéramos tenido por teléfono. Pero me infundaba de más ánimos para dar el paso que estaba por dar al día siguiente.

¿Cómo no iba a amar a alguien tan único como él?

Era mi vida entera.


	22. V de verde

_**V de verde esmeralda**_

Me costó abrir los ojos al principio. Sentí que me había pasado una apisonadora por encima. Nunca terminaría por acostumbrarme a ese dolor tan insufrible por mucho que me gustara luego lo que conllevaba.

La luz del sol se colaba por la franja entre las cortinas de la habitación del hotel. A pesar de las paredes blancas y del tono un poco lúgubre del lugar, las flores y cartas de felicitaciones de amigos y familiares alegraban el entorno.

Intenté removerme un poco para sentarme un poco mejor en la camilla en lugar de estar tumbada. Había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo una vez salí de la sala de operaciones. Me removí un poco inquieta al no ver a nadie en la habitación al principio. Pero tras escuchar ciertos murmullos detrás de la puerta, solo pude sonreír imaginado el torbellino que me iba a saltar encima en cuanto me viera.

-¡MAMI!- Gritó una Enma entusiasta abriendo la puerta y acercándose a la camilla corriendo. Se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo con sus pequeños brazos.

-Cariño, con cuidado.-Le recordé preocupada porque le diera sin querer a alguno de los cables o aparatos cercanos a la camilla. La abracé con cariño mientras acariciaba su sedosa y larga melena rubia, tan suave como la de su padre.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡Mamá ya despertó! ¡Mamá ya despertó!-Repetía una y otra vez dando pingos en la camilla a mi vera mientras me deba la espaldas y miraba hacia la puerta.

Su padre entraba en la habitación con unos sencillos vaqueros, su polera favorita de estar por casa los domingos y el cabello totalmente descontrolado. Pero para mi gran entusiasmo también portaba algo entre sus brazos oculto con una manta azul que tiempo atrás recordaba me había regalado mi madre.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con la sonrisa más reluciente de todas, aunque también parecía hecho polvo. Nunca pensamos que nuestra pequeña escapada de fin de semana nos llevara a tener que salir corriendo con Enma en brazos al hospital por haber roto aguas.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido y hace apenas un par de horas que sucedió todo. Mis padres y el Gabriel Agreste debían de estar llegando en camino todavía.

-Con ganas de reclamarle a ese pequeñín por habernos asustado de esa manera.-Dije no perdiendo de vista la figurita que Adrien portaba con devoción entre sus brazos y a quién mecía por haber empezado a sollozar un poco.

-¡Quiero verle papá! ¿Me dejas ya verle? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá no me ha dejado ver todavía a mi hermanito!- Replicaba la rubia de ojos azules cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes de manera más graciosa que enojada.

-Eso es porque Mamá tiene que verle antes primero en Enma.-Dijo con la voz más calmada y paciente posible en respuesta. La pequeña a veces podía resultar demasiado inquieta.

Mientras ese diálogo último sucedía, él se acercó al lado de nuestra, junto a la cama. Inclinándose un poco, besó la sien de mi frente con ternura y lentitud y a continuación me mostró a la pequeña criatura que llevaba en brazos para dejarme cagarla finalmente. Se sentó junto a mí para contemplarnos a ambos.

Me morí del amor al ver a mi pequeño y sentirlo al fin junto a mí.

-No sabes las ganas que teníamos de tenerte aquí…Hugo…-Susurré feliz a mi pequeñín meciéndole con lentitud para que sus sollozos fueran desapareciendo poco a poco.

Parecía tan frágil…Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y parecía reticente a abrir los ojos. Sus pequeñas manitas agarraron por un momento uno de los dedos de Adrien, que intentaba distraerlo diciéndole boberías para igualmente calmarle. Verle haciéndole esas caras se me hacía demasiado divertido, y si bien le encantaban los niños, solo le había visto tomar esa faceta paterna y divertida con Enma. Su piel parecía sensible y suave. Tenía también tanto las mejillas, como los brazos y muslos regorditos, entrándome unas ganas locas de comérmelo a besos. Pero me conformé con besarle la coronilla de su cabeza, tal y como había hecho antes su padre conmigo, mientras lo dejaba descansar sobre mi pecho.

-Será idéntico a ti Marinette-Concluyó Adrien, acariciando con lentitud la cabeza del pequeño una última vez para después colocarse junto a Enma, sentándola, entre las risas divertidas de esta, en su regazo con ciertas cosquillas que le hacía en el cuello con su nariz.

Reí ante el gesto de mi pequeña. Yo lo había sufrido muchas veces durante todos estos años juntos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Aún es muy pronto para decir a quién se parece o no, ¿no crees?

-De los pocos cabellos que tiene he podido notar que los suyos son oscuros. Eso ya me da la razón.- Dijo con una sonrisa felina de las suyas para rebatir mi argumento orgulloso.

-He de admitir que Enma sacó mucho más de ti que de mí. Así que no me importaría nada que en esta ocasión Hugo tuviera algo más mío.-Dije sonriendo divertida mientras me perdía ante la visión de mi pequeño en brazos, que parecía haberse calmado al fin.-Pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál mami?-Pregunté curiosa como su madre la pequeña rubia.

Alcé la vista y alargué uno de mis brazos para tocarle la nariz con gracia a Enma como antiguamente hacia a modo de confidencia con su padre en nuestras versiones heroicas. Ella rio ante aquello.

-Que tenga los ojos de tu padre, mi cielo…

-¿Mis ojos?-Preguntó más para sí mismo que para mí mi marido.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Acaso no has aprendido después de todos estos años que me encantan tus ojos?-Dije guiñándole un ojo graciosa. Fue aún más divertida la situación cuando sentí un pequeño gemido del pequeño, más divertido que apenado, curiosamente.-De tener tus ojos sería todo un conquistador como su padre… ¿Verdad que sí, Hugo?

-Pero a mí me gustan tus ojos azules Mami.-Dijo Enma poniéndose también a favor de su padre. Esos dos normalmente siempre se ponían en complot a favor o en contra mía.

-Pero para ojos azules te tengo a ti, Enma. –Dije palpando el lugar junto a mí para que la pequeña se sentara junto a mí y al fin pudiera disfrutar de ver a su hermano a gusto.-¿Te cuento un secreto?

-Dime-Dijo ansiosa de saber mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me enamoré de tu padre a primera vista?

-¡Sí! O…más o menos…-Dijo no muy segura colocándose un dedo sobre los labios y alzando los ojos de modo pensativo.

-El día que lo conocí no tuve el mejor de los encuentros con él. De hecho,-Dije haciendo como que bajaba la voz aunque Adrien nos veía divertido desde su sitio-llegué a pensar que era un chico arrogante buscando burlándose de mí.

-¡¿Qué?!-Expresó incrédula la de ojos azules mirando de manera alternativa a su padre y a mí. Al primero me hizo reír que lo viera con la misma mirada de reproche que yo le dedicaba ante sus bromas frente a los akumas. Que la princesa de la casa ahora le recriminara algo a su padre no se veía todos los días.

-Todo fue una enorme confusión que luego intenté arreglar con tu madre.-Intentó excusarse él vagamente nervioso ante la mirada incrédula de la Agreste.

-Y vaya que así fue…-Susurré mirándole de frente y perdiéndome en sus ojos mientras seguía contándole la historia a Enma con Hugo en brazos queriendo ahora palpar las mejillas de mi rostro.-Ese día sucedieron muchas cosas y hubo muchas emociones entremezcladas de por medio. Pero tu padre, en un gesto desinteresado, en mitad de la tormenta que se levantó al final del día, me prestó su paraguas en la entrada de la escuela para que yo pudiera volver a casa.

Al bajar la vista y ver con incredulidad a mi pequeño no pude evitar sonreír bobamente mientras sentía que mis ojos empezaban a parpadear; señal de un futuro llanto de entusiasmo al ver mi petición cumplida.

-Ver a tu padre a los ojos aquel día me hizo enamorarme de él como si de amor a primera vista fuera. Porque pude ver a través de ellos tanta emoción, sinceridad y esperanza por arreglar las cosas que su parte que mis propias emociones se vieron desbordadas. Desde ese entonces mi color favorito es el verde. Porque el verde es el color de la esperanza; pero también es para mí el de la luz y el del amor. Me enamoré ciegamente de tu padre como lo he hecho con tu hermano al verlo. Y o reafirmo porque por fin he podido ver el color de sus ojos.

Incrédulos ante mi última confesión ambos rubios se apegaron más a mí; uno a cada lado mío. Contemplaron con fascinación y emoción lo mismo que yo: la sonrisa iluminada y divertida del pequeño y nuevo integrante de la familia Agreste con unos bellos orbes verdes como los de su padre.


	23. W de walkman

_**W de walkman**_

Me moría de los nervios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos y mis ansias me consumían. Esto era demasiado nuevo y frustrante.

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho…un paso al frente y otro atrás…giro y acercamiento…cruce y pie izquierdo de nuevo…

La música que entraba por los altavoces de walkman me envolvía de forma melódica. Mis pies se movían por sí solos a medida que yo acompañaba a la música cantándola en susurro por toda la habitación.

El pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón había sido curiosamente el último regalo de Adrien para mi cumpleaños. Me lo entregó justo antes de irse en el viaje en el que se encuentra ahora. Iba a estar durante una semana fuera debido a una sesión de fotos para la campaña de verano.

Si bien hace unas pocas semanas nos descubrimos el uno al otro quienes éramos, todo había surgido de manera tan fluida entre nosotros, que no podía evitar flotar sobre una nube cuando estaba junto a él.

Me llamó mucho la curiosidad que me hiciera prometerle fervientemente que escucharía toda la lista de reproducción en ese pequeño aparato para cuando él volviera. Me dijo divertido que ocultaba un pequeño secreto en uno de los audios y quería saber si mi astucia como Ladybug era lo suficientemente buena como para descubrirla para que se lo contara a su vuelta.

Regresaba hoy…y apenas me quedaban un par de canciones por escuchar…

La que sonaba ahora mientras intentaba bailar con un ente invisible en mi habitación era aquella que curiosamente era mi favorita: la de la fiesta de Chloe Bourgois y que bailamos él y yo por primera vez.

¿Pasaría algo si admito que sonrió como una boba solo con recordar cómo me envolvía entre sus brazos? Era irónico todo aquello entonces… ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado de saber que en aquellos momentos estaba bailando con Chat Noir, mi compañero de batallas y al que tantas veces negué por su coquetería? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él de saber que yo era "su Lady"?

Los colores empezaban a subir por mis mejillas solo de pensarlo. Cada aspecto que iba reconociendo con el tiempo de Adrien en Chat y de Chat en Adrien me encantaba.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpidamente ciega todo este tiempo?

Ante mis ataques de histeria por mi ceguera Tikki se unía entre risas para mi tortura. Por no hablar de las noches de patrulla en las que coincidíamos él y yo y pasábamos finalmente hasta las tantas conversando amenamente hasta que Plagg interrumpía con sus pullas hacia nosotros. Aunque…si debo admitir algo…es que en esos momentos adoro al kwami de la mala suerte al poder apreciar, por sus comentarios sarcásticos para nosotros, que yo no soy la única que puede ruborizarse en esas situaciones de forma avergonzada.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar algunas de las estanterías de mi habitación suena la siguiente canción: Miraculous, la canción de la estrella del rock Jagged Stone que le dedicó a mi alter-ego meses atrás.

Reí tontamente al escuchar esa canción. ¿Se acordaría de mí con esas canciones? ¿Debía de interpretarlo así? Aún había ciertas cosas en Adrien o Chat Noir que me costaba entender. No es fácil querer tratar por igual dos personalidades de una misma persona. Pero realmente quería conocerlo. Quería intentarlo. ¿Merecía la pena? Cada segundo que pasaba con él lo merecía.

Si la adaptación a todo lo que éramos podía resultar inevitablemente compleja, el hecho de que…nos quisiéramos fuéramos quienes fuéramos…lo hacía todo…más…más…

-¡Marinette! ¿Has terminado de limpiar tu habitación?-Gritó mi madre desde la planta baja.

-¡Ya casi acabo!-Dije apartándome un momento los cascos de música para contestarle y oírla mejor.

-Tu padre está abajo en la panadería y yo voy a salir a hacer unas compras, ¿de acuerdo cariño?

-¡De acuerdo!-Le contesté asomándome por el hueco de mi habitación para despedirme de ella con un gesto mandándonos un beso mutuamente. La sentí salir por la puerta y entonces volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto colocándome de nueva cuenta los audífonos del walkman.

Qué grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que la canción ya había acabado sin yo darme cuenta…y había empezado a sonar otra cosa…y no precisamente una de las canciones favoritas de Adrien en su walkman.

-¡Hola my lady! Si estás escuchando esto debe de ser porque increíblemente has aceptado mi petición de escuchar las cientos de canciones que tengo a aquí una de detrás de otra hasta al final o porque, simplemente, estoy en reproducción aleatoria.-Reí ante aquella última conclusión al haberlo pronunciado el rubio con cierto tono lastimero. ¿Había grabado ese audio especialmente para mí?-En fin, sea cuál sea de las dos opciones me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Porque eso implica que no has despreciado mi regalo en una punta escondida de tu habitación y de verdad te ha gustado. ¿Te ha satisfecho la lista de reproducción? Una de las cosas que siempre me maravilló de ti desde que nos conocimos es tu inteligencia. Es por eso que no dudo en que ya sabrás más o menos el mensaje que te mando con todas estas canciones. Porque sí. Con cada una de ellas he pasado ratos interminables en el silencio de mi habitación pensando y soñando contigo hasta que el mundo por fin me ha quitado la venda de los ojos y disfrutar de la hermosa y asombrosa chica que he tenido siempre a mi lado. Sinceramente, no sabía que regalarte por tu cumpleaños. Eres tan talentosa en todo lo que haces que me cuesta imaginar una cosa que no sepas hacer o que no puedas conseguir por ti misma. Sé también que todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente ha sido un poco…confuso para ambos…Pero quiero que sepas que…realmente…no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido contigo todo este tiempo. Realmente quiero vivir más cosas a tu lado. Literalmente, siempre has sido, eres y serás la chica de mis sueños. Por muy coqueto que pueda actuar a veces contigo siendo Chat, he de sincerarme contigo y confesarte que muero de la angustia de solo pensar en abrirme más si cabe hacia ti cara a cara y que la magnitud de mis sentimientos te eche hacia atrás. Ahora que te tengo conmigo, lo que menos quiero es separarme de ti. Eres mi mi luz, mi sonrisa, el lugar en el que quiero estar y el sentido de armonía de mi vida…Es por esto y por más cosas que…yo…yo…Agh, en verdad quería decirte esto pero en persona pero…creía que pedírtelo de una forma especial y diferente podría resultar mejor…Marinette…Me encantas…¿Aceptarías salir conmigo en nuestra primera cita oficial?-Dijo aquello último en un tono burlón a modo de aligerar su discurso…Era tan romántico…Tan tierno…A medida que seguía la reproducción del audio empezaba a sentir lágrimas tontas correr por mis mejillas…Si esto es lo que hacía por mi apenas empezando a tener algo…¿Cómo sería el resto de mi vida con él? ¿Una vida entera con Adrien Agreste a mi lado? Eso sonaba tentadoramente bien…-Te dejo finalmente una de mis canciones favoritas para que la escuches. Hay veces en las que incluso la toco al piano y pienso que tú estás a mi lado inspirándome. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado empalagoso y romántico con esto? Tú eres la causante de que me esté volviendo un loco de ser así. Espero que este humilde regalo de cumpleaños te haya gustado. Estas canciones son solo una muestra de lo mucho que siento por ti y de lo que quiero seguir compartiendo contigo. Tuyo…Adrien Agreste…

Y finalmente tras ese largo audio de voz sonó la última canción del reproductor: Tout les chances du monde. Ciertas partes de la canción me encogieron el corazón al coincidir con sus palabras en el audio y con nuestro momento actual…

Las máscaras caídas…

Las sonrisas que iluminan el mundo…

La suerte que es un tesoro…

Qué irónico que yo simbolice el prodigio de la buena suerte, ¿no?

La música por fin ha dejado de sonar…Me quedo en silencio durante unos segundos en mi habitación. No sé si gritar del entusiasmo o no ante semejante petición romántica por parte de él. Tikki está dormida sobre los cojines mullidos de mi cama y no se ha podido enterar de nada al ser yo la única que escuché su mensaje por los audífonos.

-Gato tonto…-Susurré finalmente con el walkman contra el pecho empezando a pegar saltitos de la alegría como una desquiciada en mi habitación hasta acabar finalmente por tropezarme con el aspirador que había por medio y que había usado mientras limpiaba antes.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo un somnolienta Tikki desde la parte de arriba de mi habitación, en mi cama, ante el estruendo que había armado con mi caída. No me importó la mirada extrañada y preocupada de Tikki en aquel momento mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por el suelo gritando y riendo sin parar.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡No me lo puedo creer!-Repetía una y otra vez con una sonrisa que llegaba de una punta a otra de mi rostro. Besé el walkman entre mis manos y rápidamente me puse otra vez a escuchar la última canción. Se convertiría en una de mis favoritas también a partir de ahora junto con el resto que había estado escuchando durante una semana.

No fue hasta pasados unos minutos después de mi estado de shock y entusiasmo que pude contarle con tranquilidad sin gritos locos a Tikki sobre la petición original y romántica de Adrien para que saliéramos juntos en nuestra primera cita.

Aquella noche, cuando nos encontramos frente a frente en la torre Eiffel después de una semana no dudé en lanzarme a sus brazos mientras que asentía y repetía mil veces sí como nunca pensé hacerlo. Con cierta sorpresa inicial ante mi reacción y confuso me apartó el rostro del hueco de su cuello, donde yacía escondida, y me hizo admitirle que había escuchado todo lo que en "su regalo" guardaba. Ante esto y mi respuesta, no hizo más que besarme y sonreír satisfecho mientras agarrados de la mano y sentados al borde de la torre compartíamos anécdotas de nuestra semana y planeábamos que podríamos hacer juntos en aquella salida que ya se me hacía tan esperada.


	24. X de xǐhuān

-我喜欢你的眼睛 (Wǒ xǐhuān nǐ de yǎnjīng) - Pronunció en un perfecto chino el rubio.

-¿Tarde interesante?-Pregunté sorprendiéndole mientras me colaba por la ventana de su habitación.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, bastante concentrado en sus apuntes, para cuando se giró a verme. Una hora antes había tenido una de sus tantas clases semanales extraescolares: específicamente, chino.

-No esperaba que vinieras a verme.-Dijo con una leve mueca de cansancio pero alegre al verme llegar.

Al acercarme a él besé su mejilla con cariño y agité un poco su cabello ya revuelto. Mi pequeña sonrisa disminuyó un poco cuando noté que le iban apareciendo ojeras. Al final íbamos a tener que cambiar de planes.

-Teníamos patrulla esta noche, ¿no te acordabas?-Dije colocándome de cuclillas frente a él y acariciando su flequillo rebelde mientras tenía la cabeza gacha mirándome.- No sueles llegar nunca muy tarde así que al ver que te retrasabas un poco hoy decidí venir a verte.

-¡Dios! La patrulla…-Exclamó colocándose las dos manos en la cara y frotándose el rostro con tortura y cansancio.-He tenido una tarde tan horrible de clases que no he caído en ella…-Susurró con lamento.

-Creo que pude adivinarlo cuando he entrado y te he visto tan metido en tu estudio y con esas ojeras-Le respondí acunando con una de mis manos su rostro-. Deberías descansar por hoy.

-No-Se quejó haciendo un intento de levantarse que quedó en vano cuando le empujé de vuelta a la silla agarrando sus hombros.

-Adrien, estás que te caes de sueño. ¿Quieres darme un susto cayéndote por alguno de los tejados de París? Si ya de por sí a veces estás muy torpe saltando con tu bastón, no quiero ni imaginarme como acabarás si no estás en tus cinco sentidos.

-Pero…

-Adrien,-Dijo con mis manos en su rostro para que me mirara hablarle seriamente- has enfrentado un akuma conmigo a las tantas de la madrugada, has tenido pruebas de maquillaje en la mañana temprano, has asistido a todas y cada una de las clases de la mañana sin tomarte un descanso y en la tarde has acudido a clases de esgrima, piano y chino. ¡Ninguna persona en su sano juicio seguiría tu ritmo de vida! Enserio tienes que descansar, y si tengo que amarrarte con mi yo-yo a la cama hasta que te duermas para que así lo hagas, lo haré.

-我爱你 (Wǒ ài nǐ)

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es enserio? Sabes que no te entiendo cuando me hablas chino.-Dije en pie con ambos brazos flexionados y apoyados en mi cadera. Le miraba con reproche, pero su sonrisa inocente no mostraba arrepentimiento ninguno.

-No es mi culpa que cuando quiero enseñarte algo tú estés demasiado atenta a "otras cosas" que a los apuntes.-Dijo socarrón poniéndose de nuevo en pie para acercarse a mí.

¿Acaso se pensaba que en su estado de medio dormido iba a intentar convencerme de lo que quisiera con encantos y piropos? En esos momentos estaba más enfadada que encandilada. ¡No era una máquina! N siquiera entendía como su padre lo mantenía entretenido con tantas actividades diarias. Aquello no era normal.

-Adrien Agreste, vas a alejarte dos palmos de mí y vas a ir directo a tu cama a dormir-Manifesté seria señalando su cama.

-Mañana es sábado y podré dormir lo que quiera al ser mi día libre-Se quejó tal cuál niño con berrinche cuando no le daban su juguete favorito. Si no fuera porque lo conocía diría que era un clon de alguien borracho-. Déjame que llame a Plagg y te acompañe…

Intentó abrazarme pero antes de que lo hiciera me aparté de su camino y sin tener que hacer nada él solito se tropezó con sus pies y calló al suelo golpeándose la nariz contra la alfombra que tenía al menos en el suelo de su habitación.

-Auch…-Se quejó.

-Lo siento.-Dije preocupada agachándome ante él para ver si estaba bien y ayudarle a levantarse.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si ese golpe no lo ha despertado entonces tengo la prueba de que es un cabeza dura…-Rio divertido Plagg sobrevolando por encima de nosotros con un trocito de queso camembert hasta posarse en mi cabeza.

-Plagg…-Reclamó tocándose la cabeza por el golpe el rubio.

-Te lo has buscado en parte por no hacerme caso- Le reclamé yo a él-. Y Plagg, -Llamé al kwami de la destrucción para llamar su atención- tú tampoco seas así con él.

-Bueno…al menos disfruté de una caída divertida.-Respondió el kwami de nuevo divertido ara dirigirse al sofá de la habitación y tenderse en el perezosamente para dormir.

-Venga Adrien, ayúdame a levantarte para ir a la cama.-Le dije alzándole un poco por las axilas mientras él hacia cierto esfuerzo por levantarse hasta caer desplomado en la cama.

Suspiraba pausadamente y si no fuera porque de vez en cuando parpadeaba con pesadez, diría que ya estaba durmiendo.

-Mari…-Susurraba en la inconsciencia provocándome demasiada ternura mientras le quitaba los zapatos y lo arropaba tal y como estaba así vestido.

-Descansa gatito-Le susurré al oído sentada junto a él en el borde de la cama.

Palpé con cariño su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con lentitud por su respiración profunda. Me deleité acariciando sus suaves mechones dorados y el perfil de su rostro. Tras besar su frente a modo de despedida, me incorporé dispuesta a marcharme y a hacer la patrulla sola. Pero antes de hacerlo me giré hacia el escritorio de su cuarto, y al ver varios papeles por medio decidí ordenárselo un poco. No fue hasta que tuve todo medianamente recogido, que me fijé más detenidamente en los últimos apuntes de los que había estado pendiente antes de mi llegada.

Estaba elaborando ciertas frases para una redacción de chino. El título me sorprendió: "Cosas que me gustan". Pero mi sorpresa no fue solo por el título, sino por el verdadero contenido que dejaba ver en algunas de sus frases. Los caracteres en chino venían acompañados de su pinyin, es decir, la forma oral de pronunciarlo, y de la traducción original. En aquellas frases no se dedicaba a escribir meramente de sus gustos y pasiones como cualquiera haría…

 _我喜欢你的蓝眼睛_ _(_ _Wǒ xǐhuān nǐ de lán yǎnjīng)_ _– Me gustan tus ojos azules_

 _我喜欢你的笑容_ _(_ _Wǒ xǐhuān nǐ de xiàoróng)_ _– Me gusta tu sonrisa_

 _我喜欢你的笑声_ _(_ _wǒ xǐhuān nǐ de xiào shēng)_ _– Me gusta tu risa_

 _我喜欢你的甜点_ _(_ _wǒ xǐhuān nǐ de tiándiǎn)_ _– Me gustan tus postres_

 _我喜欢和你在一起_ _(_ _wǒ xǐhuān hé nǐ zài yīqǐ)_ _– Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo_

¿Enserio estaba haciendo un trabajo de chino inspirándose en mí?

-Gato adulador…

Entonces una marca de rotulador permanente en el margen de uno de sus borradores captó mi atención. Recordaba esa expresión en chino de otras veces repetirmela él tantas veces.

Me la había susurrado segundos antes de caer dormido, y aunque era de verdad lo único que le entendía en chino, siempre me encantaba escucharlo de sus labios.

 _我爱你_ _(_ _Wǒ ài nǐ_ _) – Te amo_

Sin duda, detalles como aquellos, eran los que me hacía maravillarme cada día más del chico que tenía a mi lado. Todos los días le daba gracias al destino por ser mi Chat Noir; por habernos hecho el uno para el otro.


	25. Y de yerno

**Y de yerno**

-Me va a matar…

-Adrien…

-¡Te prometo que me va a matar Marinette!

-¡Para ya!

-No me hagas esto, te lo suplico…

-¡Adrien Agreste! Vas a entrar conmigo a mi casa por tus propios pies o pienso arrastrarte hasta allí tirando de tu cola.

-My lady…

-¡Mis padres te adoran desde la primera vez que visitaste mi casa por dios! ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que antes éramos solo compañeros de clase o amigos cuando iba… y ahora somos más que eso…-Respondió entrecortado.

Esa actitud tan cobarde en Chat me provocaba una mezcla entre enfado y carcajada divertida por su actitud infantil. Cuando empezamos a salir sabía que no tendría ningún problema con mi familia.

Vamos a ver, ¡hasta mis padres me ponían en situaciones comprometidas frente a él! Daban descaradamente a entender mis sentimientos por él mucho antes de que supiéramos quienes éramos bajo la máscara o de confesarnos. ¡Normal que cuando coincidía con trabajos escolares con él me negara rotundamente a hacerlos en mi casa! Las veces en las que se había dado el caso habíamos ido a su casa, por la gran variedad de libros que tiene en su habitación, o a la biblioteca de la escuela. Aunque inevitablemente alguna vez se había dado la ocasión de hacer las tareas en mi casa, a modo de probar después alguna de las suculencias que mis padres hacían en la panadería durante la merienda.

En esas situaciones en las que a Adrien le daba vergüenza tener un contacto más formal con mis padres por nuestra relación, no sabía verdaderamente si él era el que debía sentirse más avergonzado…o yo.

Ese recuerdo de verlo tartamudear frente a mis padres cuando entramos a la panadería, cogidos de la mano, se me hacía demasiado conmovedor. No todos los días podía disfrutar de ver al intrépido y seguro de sí mismo Adrien Agreste, alias Chat Noir, temblando de pánico y nerviosismo.

¿Sabéis que era lo más gracioso de todo?

Sí… que al final todo acababa entre sonrisas cómplices y abrazos entre el "cobarde" gatito y mi padre.

Cualquiera que no los conociera y nos viera conviviendo a mi familia con él en casa diría que ellos son padre e hijo. Cuando Adrien iba a visitarme algunas veces para hacer tareas, juntos, durante nuestros ratos de descanso los días de semana y mientras yo hacía un postre casero con mi madre, ellos dos se picaban a jugar con la consola…

-¡Y Tom Dupain gana por quinta vez consecutiva!-Expresó mi padre haciendo su típica postura de victoria tirándose al suelo. Adrien por otro lado se ponía las manos en la cabeza, frustrado.

-Noooooooo…

-¡Oh yeah!

-¡Esa jugada no es válida! No fue justo que…

-Marinette y yo decimos que en los videojuegos todo se vale.-Admitió guasón mi padre.

Yo había dejado a mi madre colocando las últimas magdalenas en el horno mientras me quedaba junto al poyete de la cocina y los observaba divertida sonriendo.

-¡Quiero la revancha! ¡Esta vez sí voy a ganar!

-¿Seguro muchacho?

-Tengo que derrotarte como sea Tom, ¿Ultimate Mega Strike ahora?-dijo con una sonrisa felina que ya me conocía muy bien.

-Bien, tú lo has querido.

Al cabo de los minutos...mi padre volvió a hacerse con la victoria y Adrien quería cabar su propia tumba en mitad del salón.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto si sabes que nos tienes oportunidad, Adrien?- Le dije y al momento se volteó para mirar hacia mí en su lugar sentado en el sofá del salón.

-Tú me has dicho muchas veces que él te enseñó todo lo que sabes. Si logro vencer una vez a tu padre en al menos un videojuego eso quiere decir que puedo tener alguna posibilidad de ganarte.-Respondió astuto guiñándome.

-El chico aprende rápido-Apoyó divertido mi padre ante su contestación.

-¿Se te olvidó el detalle de que ya hasta ni mi padre puede ganarme?- Respondí de vuelta.

-La práctica hace el maestro hija. Si tu pudiste ganarme, ¿por qué no va a poder ganarte el muchacho?-Contestó mi padre.

No sé si me sentí suplantada o divertida en ese momento cuando los vi por primera vez chocar puños como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho en nuestras peleas contra akumas mi novio y yo.

-Porque antes Adrien tiene que ganarte, querido. Y eres demasiado orgulloso como para dejarte ganar a posta por el chico -Dijo mi madre interviniendo y apareciendo en la sala con algunos aperitivos-. Todavía recuerdo los berrinches que me hacías algunas noches cuando Marinette, siendo aún pequeña, te ganaba de manera justa a la consola.

-¡Sabine!- Replicó mi padre en alto mientras dejaba su galleta a medias ante el último comentario de mi madre.

Adrien y yo nos carcajeamos inevitablemente. Los momentos que he pasado siempre en compañía de mis padres siempre serán inolvidables para mí. Vivir escenas como aquellas, en familia, con Adrien, creo que solo las hacía más especiales aún. Sus ojos brillaban como un niño lleno de ilusión. Siempre me hacía saber lo mucho que admiraba el calor familiar que se respiraba en mi hogar.

Con el paso del tiempo entendí mejor que todo aquello, ese sentimiento de cariño familiar, de hogar, era lo que siempre anheló en el suyo desde la falta de su madre. Él quería a mis padres como si fueran suyos, y yo también, después de años, también empecé a ver a Gabriel Agreste, no solo con admiración por sus diseños, sino también con cariño por influencia de Adrien.

Un recuerdo muy entrañable que guardo es de la tarde antes de salir con Adrien el día en que iba a pedirme matrimonio. Mis padres ya sabían de los planes de él, pero yo no lo hubiera sospechado jamás. Había tenido días antes una discusión con él debido a una modelo particular de la compañía de su padre. Iba a quedar con él ese día después de haberle hecho por días la ley del hielo. Por muy orgullosa y enfadada que estuviera, sabía que él no tenía culpa de nada y ya le extrañaba. Pero la sonrisa y el comentario de mi padre antes de salir de casa me resultaron demasiado… extraños.

-¿Vas a salir hoy Marinette?

-Sí, he quedado con Adrien en el Trocadero. En un principio no me esperéis despiertos papá.-Advertí tomando mis últimas cosas antes de salir.

-Cuídate cariño. Mándale saludos a Adrien de nuestra parte.

-Sí mamá- Respondí con una sonrisa y besándole la mejilla. Mi humor mejoraba solo con la expectativa de poder volver a verle.

-Marinette…

-¿Sí papá?

-Adrien es un buen chico…-Dijo dejándolo caer suavemente y sonriéndome con complicidad con sus anchas manos en mis hombros.

-Sí…sí que lo es…-Dije sincera mientras me besaba con cariño la frente y me tomaba el rostro. Me miró con una mirada que expresaba sumamente cariño.

-Dile a mi yerno que espero mucho de él…

Me sonrojé ante su comentario. Mi madre nerviosa, y para disimular, me arrastró hasta la salida de casa terminando de despedirse de mí. No fue hasta horas después y tras una proposición que entendí el verdadero mensaje de las palabras de mi padre.

"Sin duda lo será" pensé en mi mente ilusionada aquella noche escondida entre mis sábanas y durante varias noches después hasta el día en que mi padre me entregó a él frente al altar.

Si ya se llevaban bien en aquella época, cuando vinieron cada una de las grandes noticias de cada uno de nuestros hijos, los lazos de familia parecieron unirse aún más. Los momentos en la familia Agreste-Dupain eran para no olvidar. Enma siempre acababa ganando en videojuegos tanto a su abuelo como a su padre con las bocas abiertas. Louis se la pasaba comiendo todo lo que pasaba por sus manos en la cocina mientras mi madre y yo cocinábamos, ya fueran croissants o masa de fondant de chocolate. El pobre de Hugo se veía negro para entretener a su hermano menor para que no acabáramos con la despensa vacía. Al final todo acababa en batallas de comida en la cocina a las que se unía Enma con los otros dos adultos. Esa pequeña tenía una puntería que atemorizaba a todos.

Lo que nunca cambió sin duda fue el miedo de mi marido siempre a dar la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia a mis padres. Era como verle llegar a mi casa de nuevo para decirles a mis padres por primera vez que estábamos saliendo como novios. No entendía su miedo; porque al final siempre Tom Dupain lo recibía con un abrazo de oso enorme y mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin duda…no podría haber escogido mejor yerno para mi padre…mejor esposo para mí…ni mejor padre para mis hijos…

De haber sabido mi padre que éramos además Ladybug y Chat Noir, y que siempre el rubio terminaba por arriesgar en ocasiones su vida por mí… creo que nunca hubiera tenido palabras suficientes para agradecerle…igual que yo…

Mi padre no tenía que temer por mí; porque su hija estuviera en malas manos. Era, soy y siempre seré feliz a su lado. Era mi alma gemela, mi compañero de vida, mi superhéroe gatuno… y el mejor chico al que podría haberme entregado mi padre para ser la chica más feliz del mundo…


	26. Z de zalamero

_**Z de zalamero**_

 _ **Zalamería:**_ _[_ _El término zalamero normalmente se emplea cuando se quiere dar cuenta que una persona resulta ser excesivamente mimosa, es decir, que se muestra más cariñosa de lo que lo hace la media considerada normal, por tanto, quien es zalamero se dice que lo es que porque constantemente realiza zalamerías. Una zalamería es aquella demostración de cariño que se caracteriza por su exageración y empalago]_

 _._

¿Había mejor palabra para definir la actitud de Chat Noir con Ladybug?

-¡Chat Noir!-Grité exasperada intentado escaparme de los tentáculos.

-¿My lady necesita que su gato valiente la proteja?-Dijo el rubio burlón a mis espaldas mientras terminaba de conectar algunos cables.

-¡No es momento para tus comentarios gato tonto! ¡Arregla esos cables ya!

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan oportuno en las peleas?

Estaba de los nervios. Había tenido una salida con Nino, Alya y Adrien después de clase y durante su paseo escucharon gritos y alarmas procedentes del zoo. Tuvo que dejar a sus amigos con una vaga excusa para ir a salvar el día del nuevo akuma y dejar la compañía de su querido "Adrien". ¡Hacía semanas que no podían quedar nunca con él por motivo de una nueva campaña de su padre! No era justo que en el único día libre que tenía para pasar con el chico apareciera un akuma para estropearle los planes. Los comentarios burlones de Chat no hacían más que agravar mi mal humor. Quería acabar eso rápido para volver con los chicos, pero si se tardaba tanto Chat Noir con su tarea por andar de mimoso con ella… ¡no acabarían nunca con el akuma!

-¡Chat! – Grité al final más asustada que enfadada.

En mi despiste y divagaciones mentales, el pulpo humanoide en el que se había convertido la nueva víctima me había atrapado por la cintura con uno de sus tentáculos. Con mi Lucky Charm habíamos tendido una red metálica a sus pies y solo faltaba conectarla a la corriente para provocarle una pequeña descarga al akuma; suficiente como para confundirle y arrebatarle el objeto con el akuma de uno de sus tentáculos.

-¿La mariquita no tiene alas para volar?-Dijo malévolamente el chico akumatizado mientras me acercaba a él con la intención de quitarme el miraculous. Estaba empezando a pitar después de utilizar mi ataque especial y no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Yo que tú liberaría a esa mariquita de tus tentáculos, Octopus-Respondió Chat desviando la atención del akuma de mis aretes.

Alargó su bastón golpeando el tentáculo que me aprisionaba. Una vez libre, utilizando el impulso de la caída, lancé mi yo yo a una farola cercana para huir de la zona y al momento, Chat Noir, con una sonrisa traviesa unió los dos cables finales.

-¡Sayonara baby!

El akuma no se esperó la descarga. Utilizando mi yo-yo nuevamente atrapé al vuelo el objeto que soltó por instinto de sus tentáculos y, una vez, junto a Chat, cortamos la corriente y destruí el muñeco de juguete para purificar el akuma.

Las mariquitas producidas por mi conjuro repararon todos los desperfectos ocasionados en el recinto y después nos acercamos al pequeño que yacía confundido en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No te preocupes pequeño. Ahora todo está bien. –Dije cogiéndole de las manos y ayudándolo a alzarse.

Podría tener la misma edad de Manon, llevaba un chaleco propio de los niños que salían a una excursión escolar y una gorra. Si mirada acongojada me provocó pesada. No podía resistirme a ver un niño pequeño triste.

-¿Y esa cara larga chico?-Interrumpió Chat Noir a mi lado. Se agachó a su altura y provocó una ligera risa divertida en el infante al agitar su cabellera castaña y le colocaba bien su accesorio en la cabeza.

-Mis compañeros de clase se estaban riendo de mí porque sé mucho sobre animales. ¡Quiero ser veterinario cuando sea mayo!-Dijo entusiasta y con decisión mirando a los ojos a Chat.

-¡Vaya! Eso es increíble-Dijo gesticulando el gato exageradamente ante la revelación del pequeño.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- Preguntó un poco incrédulo y dudoso el infante.

-Claro que sí-Sonrió Chat.-Si esos chicos se meten contigo no saben al buen amigo que tienen contigo.-Dijo consolador entregándole su pequeño juguete con forma de pulpo en la mano-.

-Gracias Chat Noir-Dijo el chico más alegre recibiendo su objeto y abrazándolo con cariño-. En mi clase no hacemos más que hablar de vosotros y de lo increíbles que sois.

-¿Así que os gustan los héroes de París?-Dijo con cierto tono orgulloso que me resultó hasta divertido.

-¡Sí!

-¿A los chicos que se reían de ti también?

-Sí…

-Pues diles de mi parte esto. Tienen que respetar a los animales y tus gustos. Ladybug y yo seremos héroes pero representamos también a animales: ella a la mariquita, y yo al gato negro. Si se vuelven a meter contigo, se meten con nosotros, ¿sí?

-¡De acuerdo!-Contestó más animado el chico después de recibir un abrazo sincero de mi compañero.

-Sé positivo y no te dejes amedrentar por ellos. –Dije yo al fin interviniendo entre esos dos y agachándome también para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

-Te lo agradezco Ladybug-Dijo asintiéndome y mirándome con cariño y admiración.

Pocos segundos después aparecía su profesora tutora y algunos de sus compañeros de clase en el zoológico para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y marchar a casa tras todo lo sucedido.

-Siempre me sorprendes gatito-Dije resignada de brazos cruzados mientras le miraba observando al grupo que se alejaba de nosotros.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo confundido volteando a mí.

-Olvídalo-Dije mientras sonaba un nuevo pitido de mis aretes.-Debo irme.

-Espera, ¿eso ha sido un cumplido, my lady?-Preguntó Chat Noir colocándose frente a mí e impidiéndome partir.

-Puede…gato presumido- Dije divertida tocándole divertida el cascabel de su traje e intimidándolo por un momento. Se aclaró la garganta. Pensé que se apartaría y me dejaría pasar, pero para mi sorpresa, lo único que conseguí fue que aproximara su rostro al mío, casi rozando nuestras narices.

-¿Tanto deseabas que te rescatara del villano, bugaboo?-Dijo con tono encantador casi en susurro. Su comportamiento podía en ocasiones exasperarme…pero en otras muchas como aquella podría resultar más que nada divertido.

-Deseaba no ser comida de pescado-Dije aclarando el punto divertida y apartándolo un palmo de mí con el dedo índice en su nariz.

-Técnicamente era un chico con tentáculos de pulpo lo que te atrapó, no un pescado en sí mismo- Respondió elocuente el chico.

-¡Qué locuaz!-Respondí con los brazos cruzados con ironía.

-Tú lo eres más, Ladybug-Respondió divertido.

-Muy adulador gatito, pero esta mariquita se tiene que ir.-Dije dispuesta a lanzar mi yo-yo de nuevo con él en la mano.

-No adulo my lady,-Dijo mirándome a los ojos de una forma bastante…penetrante- solo digo la verdad que ven mis ojos.-Dijo con un amago, haciendo que se inclinaba ante mí.

Sin yo resistirme como otras veces, tomó mi mano y besó los nudillos de está. Por unos segundos no supe que contestarle. Parecía hablar de manera tan sincera y honesta que no pude replicarle nada. A los segundos él fue quién dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y estiró su bastón para marcharse del lugar.

Aquel día hubo un cambio en mí. Sonreí bobamente viendo el camino por el que se marchaba. Si bien desde que lo conocía pensaba que era un zalamero conmigo, viéndolo interactuar con ese niño pequeño me hizo descubrir que Chat era un chico especial. En su trato con las personas akumatizadas se podía apreciar tras la purificación…pero verlo interactuar tan de cerca y con esa familiaridad…con ese afecto…Esa escena y esas palabras de motivación hubieran dado aliento a cualquiera en mala situación…

Me retiré del lugar con una sonrisa satisfactoria olvidando mi cabreo mental anterior durante la pelea con el akuma. Me negaba rotundamente a admitirlo..pero internamente sabía que aquello me había provocado un vuelco agradable en el pecho. No sería hasta mucho tiempo después que me daría cuenta de que aquellos pequeños gestos por parte del minino serían los que terminarían por conquistarme…incluso antes de saber quién era bajo la máscara.

Era un adulador, mimoso, cariñoso, celoso, impulsivo, sensual, intelectual, intrépido, patoso… y muchas cosas más que nunca terminaría de enumerar….jamás… Pero este pequeño abecedario ha resumido gran parte de esas cualidades importantes que terminaron por conquistarme en él… De la A a la Z…

Gracias Adrien…por ser siempre la luz en mi vida desde que apareciste en ella…

Siempre hechos el uno para el otro…

Tuya,

 **Marinette Agreste**

 _ **FIN**_


	27. ¿The end?

Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!

Cuanto tiempo sin leernos, no creéis?

Siento deciros que esta entrada es un aviso para aquellos que me seguís y a los que nunca me cansaré de decir gracias por seguirme con vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios. Vosotros también sois "prodigiosos" y espero que mis fanfics os sigan entusiasmando.

Los que ya hayan leído mis historias o mi perfil sabrán que este fanfic tiene su parte complementaria. Es decir, esta historia de " **De la A a la Z** ", contada bajo el punto de vista de Marinette, tiene su continuación en " **De la Z a la A** "; una serie de one-shots igual que esta historia pero contado bajo el punto de vista de Adrien.

En ambos fanfics, usando las palabras del abecedario, cada protagonista, Marinette o Adrien, describe, basándose en anécdotas de ambos, un rasgo de la personalidad de la persona que aman; ya sean sus mejores cualidades y virtudes o sus defectos.

Ninguno cuenta las mimas cosas del otro, por lo que en cada versión pueden contarse cosas nuevas en la misma línea temporal. Por esto es que sugiero a cualquier lector curioso que, o bien antes de empezar a leer esta historia, o después de leerla, se dirija al otro fanfic en mi perfil para seguir disfrutando de algunos de los mejores momentos de esta linda parejita.

Espero que os guste la historia, y sin más os dejo disfrutar con la lectura,

Saluditos,

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
